El recuerdo de tu adiós
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Jamas pensé volver a verlo, saber de él, con esa lastimera mirada que parecía desentenderse del mundo. Con sus crueles palabras que carcomían mi corazón a cada paso cada momento que pasamos juntos, supongo que era inevitable pero duele, verlo con ella, cuando ahora más que nunca soy consciente de lo que siento por el. Y aquel maldito adiós que marco a ambos ganando su olvido.Lemmon
1. TU REGRESO

**UNA DISCULPA DE NUEVA CUENTA, AL DEJAR MI CUENTA ABIERTA, ME HACKEARON TODO, AFORTANAMENTE CON LA AYUDA DE UN AMIGO PUDE RECUPERARLA, QUIERO DECIRLES ANTES QUE NADA QUE HE ESTADO LEYENDO DE NUEVA CUENTA MIS FICS Y ES PROBABLE QUE LOS EDITE, EN QUE PARTE? LA VERDAD NI YO MISMA SE, PERO SI ABRA ALGUNAS PARTES QUE SERAN DIFERENTES.**

**NUEVAMENTE UNA ENORME DISCULPA YA QUE ESTE FIC IBA PARA EL 8VO. CAPITULO, DESGRACIDADMENTE MI LAP TIENE LOS DEMAS Y LA ESTA REPARANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO, TRATARE DE AGILIZAR ESTE MOVIMIENTO Y SUBIRLA CUANTO ANTES. NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN**

* * *

**~TU REGRESO~**

El camino que había deseado no era el correcto estaba perdida y una densa niebla comenzó a descender acompañada de nieve. Estaba perdida, no podía encontrar a su hermano mayor luego que se separaran por unos momentos.

-¿Dónde estoy?..-se preguntaba a si misma una hermosa joven de 15 años, de estatura promedio, cabellos largos y sedosos color café, y unos bellos y profundos ojos rojos. Llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco, con unas botas negras era Yuki Cross no. Yuki Kuran la princesa sangra pura de los vampiros, o al menos eso era lo que le hicieron la obscuridad pudo distinguir una forma humana que se acercaba a esta lentamente, un calido sentir inmediatamente se introdujo en su pecho, reconfortandola de aquel frio estado en el que se sentia, cerro los ojos un momento, no supo de si en ese instante y cuando los abrió se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color violeta, cabello plateado, lo reconoció en ese mismo instante.

-Zero¡ que sucede? Que pasa?¡ Zero estas cubierto de sangre?¡-Yuki no prava de gritar estaba a unos cuantos metros de Zero y este se le acerco poco a poco a ella inclinándose para susurrarle algo al oído.

-pero Yuki no era esto lo que deseabas?

-que?¡…

Zero se iba alejando, dejándola consternada, vio que este se acercaba a un árbol de sakuras (flor de cerezo) donde aguardaba un bella mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que Yuki, era hermosa, al igual que Zero tenia sus cabellos plateados, y unos bellos ojos rojos como los de ella de cierta manera se parecía a Hio Shizuka la vampira sangra pura culpable de todas las desgracias de Zero. Este se acerco a esta, se inclino para besarla, fue algo sublime un pequeño rose entre ambos, la tomo de la cintura y se fueron.

Yuki solo miraba como él se alejaba con aquella desconocida, empezaron a brotas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos y cuando agacho la mira…se vio cubierta de sangre…de…Zero. Quedo paralizada, comenzó a temblar y a gritar

-Zero¡…Zerooooooooooooooooooooooo¡

Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir estaba en su habitación, en su cama todo había sido una pesadilla, estaba sudada se miro a si misma y todos sus recuerdos comenzaron a fluir: el momento tan mágico en que Zero la besa, así como Kaname la muerde para convertirla en aquello que su madre nunca quiso que se convirtiera el plateado, aquello que habia pedido a gritos que no fuera y que sin embargo cedio a convertirse, provocando ese vacio en su corazon, ese beso que Kaname le da junto con su sangre en él.

-Zero… que hubiera pasado…si yo…-fue interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando entro a su habitación Hanabusa-sempai.

-buenos días, Yuki-sama…sucede algo?

-buenos días, Hanabusa-sempai, no estoy bien gracias

-la estamos esperando

-sí, enseguida bajo no tardo

-muy bien, con su permiso, Yuki-sama.

* * *

Después de que se fuera, Yuki se vistió con una hermosa falda de seda color negra, una blusa blanca y una botas de igual color que su falda, cepillo su larga cabellera y antes de salir mira una foto que tenia en el porta retrato, era ella y Zero esa foto había sido tomada el primer día de escuela de ambos, el recuerdo de Zero seguía vivo dentro de ella pero quería olvidar todo por su bien y el de él. Hizo lo posible por alejar todos esos pensamientos de ella. Y salió de su habitación cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró esperando Kaname y los demás.

-buenos días, Yuki.-dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-buenos días, Kaname-sama

-Yuki escuche que estaba gritando hace unos momentos, sucede algo malo.

-no, nada es que tuve una pesadilla pero no es de preocuparse.

-segura? Últimamente has tenido muchas pesadillas.

-si, no es nada, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Kaname-sama

-pues, vamos a ir ala Cd. A comprar una cosas quieres venir?

-si claro, me encantaría.

Yuki y los demás vampiros subieron a una gran limosina dirigiéndose a la ciudad aunque en el transcurso del viaje, todos iban conversando y mostraban muy animados menos Yuki quien miraba tristemente por una ventana, Kaname lo noto pero no dijo nada se lo guardo para si y esperaría el momento correcto para preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pues el mismo sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que había sufrido su pequeña hermana, todo aquello con lo que cargaba ella, el peso de la propia culpa, y el resentimiento de algunos que ella misma amaba a su persona, una vez que habia dejado todo atras, para ser lo que era en verdad... un vampiro. Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad Kaname le compro muchas cosas a Yuki y a Ruka, esta ultima se mostraba agradecida dedicándole lindas sonrisas lo mismo que Yuki pero era como si ella estuviera ahí pero su mente no.

-sucede algo Yuki?

-no nada, Kaname-sama?

-si Yuki

-crees que podría ir sola a comprar un helado

-claro, pero ten cuidado quieres no me gustaría que te pasara algo

-si, tendré mucho cuidado.

Una vez que salió Yuki de la tienda, Kaname agacho la mirada cosa que no fue desapercibida por Akatsuki.

-sucede algo Kaname-sama? Es su hermana verdad?

-si así es.

-le ocurre algo malo

-no lo se pero lo mas seguro es que tenga que ver con ese insolente

-habla de Kiryu Zero no es así?

-si así es, a pesar de que el ya no esta aquí, Yuki sigue pensando en el.

* * *

Salio de la nevería, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, su mirada parecia algo perdida, pero sin lugar a dudas trataba de dar su mejor cara, no solo para ella, sino para su hermano a quien debia mostrar su agradecimiento por pelear para su bien, cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina, se encontró con un joven de cabellos plateados saliendo de una tienda. Era el... despues de algun tiempo que habia transcurrido... pero se veia como el mismo de siempre, sus facciones frias, el elegante porte que mantenia, incluso... incluso ese vacio en sus ojos... sintio que su pecho se acumularon miles de nuevas reacciones unas mas fuertes que otras...

-Zero?...ah¡ Zerooo¡-yuki se hiba acercando corriendo despavorida pero paro en cuanto vio que una hermosa joven salto a su espalda tapándole sus hermosos ojos. Era alta, de cabellos plateados, estaba usando un bello vestido azul que se moldeaba a su cuerpo causando la admiración de todo hombre quien la viera. Se quedo estatica por un momento analizando aquella fina criatura, parecia tener una "buena relacion" con el plateado, se mostraba algo diferente... incluso... casi pudo jurar que eso ojos... esos ojos que siempre se mostraban opacos... brillaron por un momento...

-ay¡.

-Zero…adivina quien soy…?

-Sakura, basta sabes que no me gusta que me hagas así.- Zero la tomo de la mano haciendo que quedara frente a ella. Esta solo frunció el seño e inflo sus mejillas, Zero solo comenzó a sonreír y le dijo dedicándole la mas hermosa sonrisa. Sintio sus mejillas ruborizarse ante aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras instintivamente se llevaba una mano su pecho.

-Sakura sabes, que no me gusta este tipo de juegos verdad?

-lo se pero a mi si además.-esta se fue acercando hasta topar con el cuerpo de Zero, este la tomo de la cintura, ella se alzo de puntitas.-esta es la única manera de que puedo hacer esto…

-asi y que es…-este se agacho un poco para acercarse a ella y a medida que se iban acercando Yuki daba un paso para atrás, pero no fue suficiente para no ver algo inevitable sus labios se volvieron uno, pareciera que apenas habían tocado su piel pero a medida que iba avanzando se iba poniendo cada vez mas apasionado, Zero empezó a acariciar la espalda de esta mientras que ella lo tomaba de la nuca para darle mas impulso y hacerlo mas emocionante este momento, pero Zero pues no quería dar mas espectáculos, cuando se separaron este aun mantenía las manos alrededor de esta, ella mantenía sus manos en su pecho, ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y un brillo destello de los ojos de el plateado.

-ves es esto a lo que me refiero Zero-kun…-dijo esto Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Mas sin embargo Yuki miro como Zero le regalaba a esta también una hermosa sonrisa la mas hermosa que tal vez aya hecho el en su vida, pero cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos que el tanto había deseado no volverse a encontrar, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, su mirada combio drásticamente al encontarse con la de Yuki y si la mirada que le había regalado a Sakura demostraba un gran amor esta demostra odio, tristeza y esperanzas rotas, Sakura vio el drástico cambio en este y dijo algo que susurro para si mismo.

-Yuki…-desgraciadamente Sakura escucho esto y se voltio al instante y descubrió a la mujer que había hecho un cambio tan severo en zero, este solo seguía viéndola, Yuki al igual que Zero no podía dejar de verlo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, y en un momento empezó a desender una cuantas lagrimas.-…porque estas aquí, acaso quieres acerme mas miserable de lo que ya soy o solo quieres que me remuerda la conciencia de que no hice nada para que te quedaras a mi lado, Yuki yo… yo solo deseo estar contigo…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sientio la calidez de la mano de Sakura este casi olvidaba que estaba ahí ella, esta le dedico una sonrisa y el solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sostenía una mano encima de esta.

-Zero…nos vamos…todavía tenemos mucho que ver…

-si…vamos…-este aparto la mirada de esta y se fue. Yuki comenzó a caminar sin rumbo cuando se dio cuenta estaba estaba sentada en una banca del parque sus lagrimas seguian fluyendo libremente por un segundo cerro y los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus sueños.

* * *

Estaba ella con Zero y el director ambos eran felices pero... que seria de kaname? Amaba a su hermano y esa era la realidad de todo, abrio nuevamente sus ojos y se encontro con él, su hermano, él solo la seguia viendo, intento desviar la mirada pero no pudo, su mano toco su mejilla que casi al instante aparecio un leve enrojecimiento, acto seguido se avento a sus brazos y comenzo a llorar.

-yuki? Que pasa, porque lloras?

-oni-sama...yo...yo...-esta se separo un poco de él y pudo ver sus hermosos ojos cafes, esta desvio la mirada un poco, pero kaname, le tomo la mejilla, haciendo que esta volviera a verla a los ojos-...es solo que... me siento un poco sola... es eso-

-Yuki, acaso yo...

-no, oni-sama siempre ha estado conmigo, y eso me hace muy feliz de verdad-dijo esto ahora tomando la mano que él habia posado sobre su mejilla y regalandole una linda sonrisa-es solo que tu sabes... llegamos a este lugar... todo es nuevo para mi... no conozco a nadie, y a veces cuando no estas tu, me siento algo sola...no es que, no agradezca tus cuidados y de los demas es solo que me gustaria...

-Yuki lo que quieres es conocer a personas de tu edad y ser amigos?

-si-mintio esa no la realidad ella queria estar con Zero saber de el, pero Kaname ya lo sabia, pero si ella no desaba expresarlo no haria que ella se lo dijiese

-bien creo, que eso estaría bien. Que te parece si te organizo una fiesta?

-una fiesta?

-si, serviría para presentarte ante la sociedad vampiresca y conocer a gante de tu edad que te parece?

-me encantaría oni-sama¡…-dijo esta saltando de alegría a los brazos de su hermano, este le devolvio el abrazo, después se fue con ella con los demás vampiros para regresar a su mansión

* * *

Zero y Sakura estaba en una botique, Sakura hacia todo lo posible para que zero estuviera enterado de su presencia pero era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. No era para menos, la habia visto de nueva cuenta, habia sentido un vacio, un profundo abismo en su pecho, sino hubiera sido por la mujer que tenia enfrente habria caido seguramente en el.

_-porque apareces después de tanto… acaso quieres lastimarme mas….-_zero no dejaba de pensar en ella la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo o ¿amaba? –_de verdad me gustaria saber el porque de varias cosas… Yuki…tu…-_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sakura que habia salido del probador usando un hermoso vestido color rojo haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran mucho mas.

-zero…que te parece este vestido se me ve bien- al mismo tiempo que decía esto se dirigía al espejo para verse mejor.

-que!...

-Zero… que te pasa?... estas muy nervioso, desde que salimos de la tienda... has estado muy incomodo.

-no es nada…-Sakura voltio a verlo y se dirigió y se puso detrás de el ya que el se había dado la vuelta, abrazando por detrás- sabes… mi amor, mañana será el mejor dia de mi vida

-por que?

-como que por que, mañana será la presentación en ella mi padre nos presentara a ambos, y anunciara nuestro compromiso, toda la sociedad vampirezca estara ahí... Zero sin lugar a dudas lograrems ser felices- dijo esta mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza al platedo, Zero agacho la mirada y se solto del amarre de esta mientras, que Sakura solo veia retirarse sin mas...

-por que...?-dijo sin mas

-por que... ? Que cosa...

- eres una sangre pura... Por que estar con alguien como yo... Puede que sea en este momento un vampiro pero... No seria bien visto... Que te casaras con alguien que jamas estara a tu nivel... Que nunca podra darte lo que tal vez otros mejores que yo si... -Sakura vei como Zero gritaba y reclamaba algo que lo perturbaba esta se acerco a este ya sentado en el suelo, se puso a su altura para finalmente añadir

-te escogi a ti... Zero no me importa pasar la vida entera amandote a ti porque de todos los hombres que he conocido supe a primera vista que deseaba estar contigo... Te amo eso no va a cambiar y en cuanto al nivel no me importa si eres noble, mestizo o nivel E te amo y eso es lo unico que importa... - esta tomo lentamente la mejilla de Zero mientras se iba acercando lentamente a su rostro, ofreciendo un ligero roce de labios, fue apasionado y tierno, unico esta se separo lentamente del plateado, pegando su frente con la suya para finalmente susurrar: - ... Siempre estare contigo Zero... Nunca lo olvides

- Sakura... Gracias... - dijo este mientras que este cerraba lentamente los ojos y Sakura hacia lo mismo sintio que los brazos de esta se arrojaban a su cuello mientras que este la abrazaba de su cintura, Zero se dejo caer caer a un lado del cuello de esta.- te amo... - esta se aferro mas a el. Zero se levanto lentamente mientras que esta seguia en el piso y le ofrecia su mano, se levanto lentamente... Y sintio como Sakura brincaba y se colgaba de su cuello... Esta le susurro al oido acercandose

- Zero... Te amo... No vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas tan triviales de acuerdo...- Zero la abrazo y se aferro de la manera mas posesiva.

* * *

**BIEN EN ESTA PARTE, LES PEDIERIA UN REVIEW, PERO DADA LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS EN LAS QUE ME ENCUENTRO... NO LO HARE... PRIMERA PORQUE FUE MI CULPA HABER DEJADO MI CUENTA ABIERTA, Y SEGUNDA SERIA DEMASIADO PEDIR... Y NO QUIERO QUE SE VEAN FORZADOS A HACERLO. SI QUIEREN REGALARME UN REVIEW COMPRENDO Y SE LOS AGRADECERE INFINITAMENTE PERO SI NO ES ASI, LO ENTIENDO. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION. LOS QUIERE Y ADORA**

**CiinD! :)**


	2. SENTIMIENTOS

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER QUE NUEVAMENTE ME TOMEN EN CUENTA. ASI COMO UNA DISCULPA POR HABER SIDO TAN DISTRAIDA Y HABER COMETIDO UN ERROR. QUE LES ASEGURO NO VOLVERA A PASAR DE ESO PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS. EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ENCUENTRO ESCRIBIENDO LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE LES HABIA COMENTADO. YA QUE UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE FIC. EL MISMO DIA SUBIERE EL OTRO FIC DE ZERO/YUKI. **

**GRACIAS A **

**Yahiro: LA VDD YO TAMBIEN ME ENCONTRABA UN POCO DECEPCIONADA DE MI MISMA AL VER QUE NO APARECIA NI UN DATO DE MI CUENTA, LO BUENO ES QUE PUDE FINALMENTE RECUPERARLA. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO SEGUIRE HASTA EL FINAL LO PROMETO. Y PROMETO TENER MAS CUIDADO PARA LA PROXIMA. GRACIAS POR TU COMPRESION :D**

**Sakuritha:ASI SERA YA LO VERAS. NO SERE TAN DESCUIDADA PARA LA PROXIMA.**

**cindy-1009-lunita : DE HECHO ES UN PERSONAJE NUEVO QUE ACABO DE METER A LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE :)**

**Mina Sanchez: JAJAJAJ SI TE COMPRENDO... MIRA YA TENGO TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS SOLO ES QUE EL TIPO QUE LA ARREGLO ME DEJO TODO REVUELTO Y APENAS DI CON EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTE FIC. PERO DESCUIDA. SE QUE HAY MUCHO SAKURA/ZERO EN ESTE FIC, PERO ES VITAL... YA QUE PARA EL FINAL ELLA SERA UNA CLAVE PARA QUE YUKI SE QUEDE CON ZERO, DEFINITIVAMENTE, PERO COMPRENDO n_n. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO DE VERAS!  
**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~SENTIMIENTOS~**

Se soltaron ambos y esta le sonrió, salieron de la tienda y su subieron al convertible negro de Zero... Mientras que esta miraba por la ventanilla, aun no se hacía a la idea de quién era esa mujer que había visto no podía mentir el hecho que era hermosa, y que ella debía ser alguien muy importante para Zero o debió haberlo sido, no… no quería averiguar la verdadera identidad de aquella mujer, no quería saber qué tipo de relación pudo haber tenido con su amado, porque le dolía, le dolía saber qué ella pudo haber sido aquella que le había robado la razón al plateado, que pudo haber sido ella la causante de tanto dolor y odio que fueron consumiendo poco a poco a Zero. La plateada, miro a hurtadillas a este quien conducía absorto al horizonte quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y no era para menos, no la había visto en 2 años, nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto el volver a verla, el escuchar su voz, sus ojos… demonios… se engañaría a su mismo si dijera que no había pasado por su cabeza, reencontrarse nuevamente. Sakura no quiso hablarlo, sabía que este tenía un pasado muy obscuro, le había advertido que su vida nunca había sido la más dichosa, en un instinto busco su mano, haciendo que este volteara a mirarla, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, este la tomo también y la apretó mas a esta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, no dijeron nada, el silencio reinaba la situación pero la mirada que intercambiaron era más que suficiente para saber lo que intentaban decirse. Miradas lastimeras, con sentimientos encontrados, eso mostraba cada uno de ellos, y no es que quisieran demostrar al otro ello… sino que no era casi imposible el no hacerlo.

Estos llegaron a la mansión de la familia Arisawa, comenzó a caminar a Sakura intentado escapar de este, verlo de esa manera… ver lo que esa mujer había despertado en el… sentía que la duda lo carcomería tarde o temprano, se sentiría como una perdida… pero la mano de Zero tomo la suya, era incapaz de hacerla sufrir, el sabia cuan había llorado y no quería que él fuera el propósito de sus lagrimas. La acerco mas a él, regocijándola con su calor, sintiéndose protegida y amada por ese momento… estar entre sus brazos era lo que más amaba en ese mundo… sentirse única por ese hombre… sintiéndose completamente llena por el… porque el… era su mundo

-Sakura… mírame…por favor mírame…- ella volteo mirarlo a sus ojos.- sabes que significas todo para mi desde que te conocí he sido dichoso, no hay enojos, ni lagrimas cuando estoy contigo, tu sacrificaste mucho por mí, y a pesar de que me convertí en algo que odio, no me importa porque lo hice por ti, porque te amo, porque tu sonrisa disolvió la obscuridad de mi corazón…

-Zero… yo… no quiero que nunca me dejes… por favor déjame ser parte de ti hoy y siempre…- el plateado miro a esta, directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos, era tan parecida a ella, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente, su cuerpo, su cabello, hasta su aroma, era una necesidad que Zero ya no tendría el lujo a tener, este abrazo a esta hundiendo su cabeza a en su cuello, mientras intentaba poner en blanco su mente, era difícil, la petición de la mujer, era difícil porque parte de él todavía la amaba, era difícil, porque su corazón había sido cautivo de ella, porque en una palabra de sus labios lograría hacer que este se arrepintiera, esta comprendió la mirada gélida y sin vida del plateado, desvió su rostro pero este la tomo de la barbilla, y la beso. Fue tierno, levemente esta comenzó a aceptarlo disfrutando de la danza que estaban ambas partes intentando acatar. Se separo de esta aun con su mano en la barbilla de esta, la miro detenidamente y sonrió. Tratando de exponer mejor sus sentimientos, logrando hacer en ella un desconcierto que bien parecía sentir un exquisito placer por ser él quien se lo otorgaba.

-prometo que no me iré de tu lado… Sakura…- esta miro incrédula, en un instinto sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos, arrojándose a su pecho. Este la acepto, tenía que dejar ir el pasado, hasta ese momento no lo había atormentado pero en ese momento en ese momento sabría que su destino se entrelazaría nuevamente con el de Yuki, sin saber el por qué… pero aun de cierta forma seguía aferrado a ellos… a sus recuerdos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, Sakura lloraba, no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yuki y de la aptitud de este en lo que había quedado el día.- Creo que es hora que descanses, recuerda que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo… no me gustaría que tuviera otro colapso.

Esta solo asintió mientras seguía hundida en su pecho, sentía una calidez que no había sentido con nadie, ella, haría lo inimaginable para estar con él, porque su vida ahora le pertenecía a él y solo a él. La tomo entre sus brazos y camino las escaleras hasta el final del pasillo depositándola en la cama, esta la tomo de uno de sus manos, mientras este volteaba a verlo, estaba sonrojada, mientras sus ojos estaban algo rojos por tanto llorar. Desbordaba una inocencia nata, un deseo de protegerla de todos y de él mismo, se acerco a ella, sentándose a un costado de la cama mientras lo miraba detenidamente con su mirada.

-quédate… un poco mas… por favor…- este beso su frente, mientras que esta lo miraba, un simple roce era algo muy cálido para ella, pero Zero, no sabía qué hacer, su mente le dictaba que era lo correcto estar alado de la plateada, pero su corazón le dictaba otra cosa. Este permaneció a su lado un poco más, mientras el sueño la venció. Este la dejo y se fue a su habitación, el hecho de haberla visto le había rebatado la calma que había conseguido estando con Sakura, dejándolo intranquilo, matando sus sueños de volver a ser feliz, nada estaba bien no al menos para él. Ya que dentro de poco no velaría por el… no velaría por su felicidad sino por la de Sakura. Miro la luna en plenitud, sintiendo que algo en el… estaba por suceder…

* * *

Yuki miraba por la ventana de su habitación había mentido a su hermano el hecho de querer conocer a nuevas personas, extrañaba su vieja vida, extrañaba sus amigos, su esencia original, hasta el algo añiñado padre que tuvo, no era fácil el hecho de ser un vampiro, pero más el simple hecho de ser una sangre pura, la princesa que dominaba junto a su hermano a toda la sociedad vampirezca. Su hermano nunca le había hecho ningún mal, solo hizo lo que considero necesario para que su hermana no estuviera bajo ningún peligro, agradecía y maldecía internamente el generoso acto de su hermano, no era justo. Desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, ella era afortunada, desde su propio criterio era desdichada, era feliz porque estaba alado del hombre… que amaba? Las dudas la estaban matando, no sabía qué hacer incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar alado de Zero, lo dejo ir. Lo había traicionado, había mostrado una faceta de ella que no pensó mostrar nunca, no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos no pensó en un solo momento en el. Había sido egoísta, había sido lastimera, había herido a más de uno en muchas formas.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de lidiar el sueño que tenia, no había sido nada fácil su día. Su mente la transporto a otro mundo. Era un hermoso jardín, caía lentamente nieve dando como resultado un hermoso paisaje blanquecino, estaba esta recostada sobre la nieve mientras un copo cayo muy cerca de sus ojos, abriéndolos bruscamente, esta lentamente se fue incorporando dándose cuenta de que pasaba, estaba sola, o eso era lo que creía hasta que sintió que la rodeaban unos fuertes brazos, ese sentir lo reconoció inmediatamente, no lo había sentido con nadie más ni con Kaname el amor de su vida… esta voltio encontrándose con ese par de ojos lilas que la habían cautivado. Este se acerco al oído surrandole.

-te amo… siempre lo hice… al parecer me olvidaste… pero tu recuerdo sigue en mi…- estremeció a Yuki puesto que ahora bajaba a su cuello, mientras lo besaba lentamente

-Ze..ro…yo….- esta no dijo mas, la volteo quedando está enfrente a él, acerco mas sus cuerpos sintiendo sus calidez, esta no sabía qué hacer su cuerpo no respondía, no sabía que hacer hasta que paso lo inevitable, sus labios se hicieron uno, esta lo miraba algo desconcertada, pero correspondió lentamente al beso, al principio torpemente pero después empezó a desbordar pasión haciendo que este se hiciera más intenso, este mordió levemente el labio inferior de esta haciendo que gimiera levemente y este introdujera su lengua probando cada parte de ella, degusto el dulce sabor de su boca, mientras su lenguas parecían danzar en un especie de baile, donde la lujuria estaba más que presente, estos se separaron de golpe, por la falta de aire de ambos, un color carmesí se tiño en las mejillas de Yuki, esta miro a Zero hundiéndose en su pecho, el plateado dejo a abrazarla, y esta lo miro directo a sus ojos.

-en verdad te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad..?- esta no comprendió lo dicho por el plateado- no debimos cruzarnos en el destino… Yuki… este dejo de abrazarla mientras la nieve caía lentamente, este se reunió con la mujer que hasta hace unos momentos, la había visto, su mirada era cruel y fría en cuento le dirigió la mirada a esta, no sabía el por qué pero tenía en cuenta que el no estaría de nuevo con ella por lo menos, si ella estaba de por medio. Unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no estaba segura que había pasado, cerro un momento sus ojos tomando sus manos y poniéndolas bajo su pecho, un fuerte ruido fue el que hizo que esta los abriera, su rostro se torno pálido, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa estaba rodeada de cadáveres muchos de ellos desangrándose no se hizo esperar el deseo de tomar su sangre, intento controlarse, corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero cayó de repente y miro a su alrededor escucho gritos y maldiciones, camino en dirección a ellos, no quiso ir allá pero algo le decía en el fondo que tenía que hacerlo, esta cuando llego al lugar donde provenían dichos gritos sintió desfallecer era ella quien estaba tirada, un reflejo de esta. Y veía como se desangraba lentamente. Miro acercarse un hombre, este tenía una especie de capucha, este se agacho y miro a su presa, mientras esta sonreía levemente, miro como el hombre le susurraba algo al oído antes de pararse y darle el último tiro mientras esta sonreía.

-te amo…- dijo en un débil susurro, este volteo a ver a la Yuki original mientras retrocedía esta. Miro con cierta desconfianza, este se quito el gorro de la capucha y miro a la joven desconcertada, era Zero quien tenía en su mano un arma antivampiros.

-no es era una opción el quedarme con ella, no lo es…- sus ojos parecían vacios y sin vida, una profunda tristeza invadió el cuerpo de esta, mientras veía lentamente como su otro yo desaparecía levemente.

-por qué..?... porque lo hiciste..?

-me lo ordeno ella…- dijo este entrecerrando sus ojos con cierto dolor- no puedo dejarla… porque ahora no puedo ver mas allá de mi… tengo que protegerla…

- quien… Zero…- esta se acerco en un instinto a este mientras el plateado la volteaba a ver con asco, con odio con todo aquello que sentía en ese momento por ella.

-tu… debes morir…- lo último que escucho fue un fuerte sonido, saliendo de un arma y ella tirada en el suelo, desangrándose, mientras este le miraba, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Lo miro marcharse sin mirar atrás, mientras sentía que su vida estaba por acabar. Apareció ante ella una pequeña niña sonriendo ante su desgracia mientras veía como su vida se apagaba.

-te lo buscaste… te dieron otra oportunidad… eres una idiota… no debiste dejarte caer ante su juego…

-Z…Ze…Zero…Ze..Zero…- gimió la castaña ante el gran dolor que sentía

-no deberías desperdiciar tus últimos alientos… el no te ama… el no te ama…. El no te ama…el no te ama…- esta sintió una punzada en su cuerpo y sintió como su pecho ardía, la niña había desaparecido, y esta miro a su alrededor, la nieve manchada con su sangre, su ropa desgarrada… miro al cielo, de sus ojos descendieron algunas lagrimas, su cuerpo estaba casi inmóvil debido al frio, cerro sus ojos esperando que todo pasara y su muerte eminente llegara…

* * *

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA, COMO SABEN ESTOY REEDITANDO ALGUNAS PARTES, ASI QUE ESTAN EN CONFIANZA DE DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN... (ESTO SERIA PARA LOS QUE YA LO LEYERON CON ANTERIORIDAD) ESO SI... NO PUEDO QUITAR A SAKURA DE UNA SENTADA, YA QUE ELLA ES VITAL, PARA QUE ZERO AL FINAL SE QUEDE CON YUKI... ( ¬¬ CREO QUE ESTOY ADELANTANDO UNA COSAS PARA LOS QUE NO LA HAN LEIDO) BUENO BUENO... SOLO DIGANME SI? QUIEREN MAS ZERO/YUKI... O QUE ONDA SI?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA: CiinD! ;)**


	3. PERDERLO NO ES UNA OPCION

**HOLA DE NUEVO ESTOY AQUI... GRACIAS A DIOS ENCONTRE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS YA, ADEMAS DE QUE HE SUBIDO EL CAPITULO CORRESPONDIENTE, DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HE OCASIONADO, LES JURO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS (QUE SE QUE NO MEREZCO POR MI TONTERIA! TT/v/TT)**

**Mina Sanchez: SI ZERO ESTUVO EN LA ACADEMIA UN AÑO Y MESES, DESPUES SE FUE Y CONOCIO A SAKURA QUE CON ELLA YA VA PARA EL AÑO. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO QUE SUBI, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO. :D**

**Sayuri-10009 : JAJAJAJA NO SE SI PUEDO HACERLA SUFRIR MAS... YA QUE ELLA ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y EL PUBLICO YA QUIERE QUE NO SUFRA :9**

**Yahiro : GRACIAS, Y YA SUBI TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y SOBRETODO TU COMPRESION AL IGUAL QUE LAS DEMAS DE VERDAD QUE LO APRECIO MUCHO!. CUIDATE MUCHO! Y BESOTES!**

**Tania: GRACIAS DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS TTwTT, Y PROMETI UNA COSA Y LA ESTOY CUMPLIENDO. CUIDATE BESOTES! :D**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~PERDERLO NO ES UNA OPCION~**

Sentía lentas punzadas sobre ellas no sabía que era… su mente estaba nublada, podía oler su propia sangre, y sentir el deseo de acabar con su vida lo más pronto posible, intento moverse, pero fue en vano, no sabía el por qué, ella se había dirigido a ese lugar sin saber que se expondría, a lo peor, se asesina a manos de una de aquellas personas que toco su más profundo ser, más que Kaname, más que su padre infantil, más que Yori su mejor amiga, si bien ella sabía que tenía un fuerte sentimiento por este, pero nunca dijo palabra alguna de sus sospechas puesto que Zero no tenia ojos para ella… ni para nadie más… que estúpida había sido creer que ese sentimiento que bebió desesperadamente del plateado, aun cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente, y una pequeña lagrima salió de su más profundo ser… por que debía recordarlo…?! Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no haberlo hecho hacia meses, esperaba que tener a Kaname a su lado y que día a día fuera mejor que el otro…

Pero era una dulce y amarga mentira que ella misma se había implantado porque debía seguir con una falsa realidad toda su vida, un falso amor, una falsa alegría y sentir cada día que se desangraba en lo más profundo de su ser, escucho unos sonidos de unas fuertes pisadas… esta intento de nueva cuenta moverse pero era imposible, sin más decidió que no intentar escapar... cerro sus ojos y espero que al momento de volver a abrirlos pudiera verlo de nueva cuenta a él… por última vez…

-Yuki…- su voz masculina resonó en la habitación, mientras esta abría perezosamente sus ojos, intento incorporarse, pero este simplemente no la dejo, volviéndola a dejar en su estado original.

-Kaname-oniisama…aahh…. Que paso…? La nieve… estaba el… yo…- antes que pudiera decir algo mas este la atrapo en sus brazos, por un insignificante momento se sintió a salvo. A salvo de todo, de su pasado, de las sombras que la acechaba a cada paso, de el… y sobre todo de sí misma, sabia porque tenía que continuar con el peso de las acciones de ella y de su hermano, pero no podía mas… quería recuperar todo… su vida… sus amigos… su padre… e incluso… solo pedía verlo una vez más… cerro sus ojos, correspondiendo al abrazo de este, mientras que la sostenía con más fuerza, por alguna razón sentía que la perdía cada maldito día, cada maldita hora y cada maldito segundo.

-estas bien…?- este se separo un momento de ella, mirándola detenidamente, su mirada tan penetrante, hizo que se intimidara, porque aun poseía ese maldito efecto en ella, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que estaban juntos, porque no podía hacerle frente?... poso su mano en su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a él, puesto que había desviado su mirada, al simple tacto esta se sonrojo de una manera bastante comprometedora, esta solo asintió- escuche que gritabas… otra pesadilla?...-nuevamente asintió con la cabeza…- Yuki… será mejor que te revise mañana… no me gusta que tengas ese tipo de cosas…

Iba a levantarse, pero sintió la mano de Yuki detenerlo, se giro esta tenía la cabeza agachada, no sabía por qué el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba pero, solo se le ocurrió una persona… la tenia bien claro… todavía no podía superar el hecho que lo dejo, cuando más lo necesitaba, no aceptaba que lo había traicionado, que ella que siempre le demostró una cálida sonrisa ahora se sumergía en un mar de lagrimas mientras que no podía hacer nada para que estuviera bien, el sentirse impotente inundo su ser.

-oni-sama…yo…-no alcanzo a decir nada mas… puesto que este se había abalanzado sobre ella, beso su delicados labios, mientras la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola a él, quería sentirla, saber si aun podía tener esa calidez que había sentido con ella desde siempre, ella era su luz, el sol que le brindaba calor, le transmitía fuerza, aquel que no dejaba de brillar, por más que apareciera imprevistos, esta tardo tiempo en seguirle el paso, fue uno tierno, sus manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho de este, mientras sus labios parecía congeniar bastante bien, se separo un poco de ella, pegando su frente contra la suya, podía sentir su aliento y su aroma varonil, la llenaba…

-… Yuki… te amo…- la confesión hizo que esta se sonrojara, se acerco lentamente, esta vez a su blanquecino cuello, y sin aviso alguno, sintió como lo lamia lentamente, era una tortura para ella, una dulce tortura, mientras ahogaba un ligero gemido…

-O..onii-..sa…ma- sin mas enterró sus colmillos mientras esta, se aferraba a él, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, mientras Kaname degustaba su sabor, cuando estuvo lo suficiente satisfecho, una pequeña gota resbalo de su boca, mientras disfrutaba de lo que veía, Yuki está ligeramente alterada, su pecho bajaba y subía, tratando de normalizar su respiración, sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmín… esa mujer despertaba sus sentidos, tenía que hacerla suya… pero no podía, no en la situación en la que se encontraba tanto ella con él, se levanto de la cama y busco en uno de los roperos de la habitación un camisón limpio, lo dejo en uno de los muebles, mientras salía de la habitación no si antes mirarla intentando levantarse de la cama.

-cámbiate y descansa… hablaremos mañana en la mañana…- cerró la puerta mientras se recargaba de la puerta, un silencio adorno la habitación, mientras esta miraba a través de la ventana, la luz de la luna la cubría, mientras esta se quitaba la ropa que ahora estaba manchada de sangre, se cambio rápidamente, odiaba tener ese aroma, pero a la vez lo amaba, instintivamente se llevo la mano en la herida que recién se estaba curando por sí sola, esa mordida que le había dejado Kaname, al igual que él… nuevamente pensando en el plateado, su corazón dio un vuelco, al recordar sus más preciados momentos a su lado, miro la luna, mientras en un susurro exclamo con voz viva y clara:

-Zero…- cerró los ojos, mientras sostenía sus manos en su pecho, mientras entraba ligeramente una suave brisa por la ventana, mientras sus cabellos se movían a la par con el viento, parecía que este la entendía y le mandaba sus mensajes con él.

Kaname seguía apoyado en la puerta, escucho claramente lo que había dicho su hermana, frunció levemente el entrejo, abrió nuevamente la puerta solo para ver que Yuki ya estaba nuevamente en la cama, y dormía plácidamente, sintió una opresión en el pecho, la culpa de ser también parte del dolor de esta le afectaba, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama donde el sueño le venció haciendo que este se adentrara en sus sueños.

* * *

Sakura abrió sus ojos, inspecciono el lugar esperando poder encontrarlo con ella, pero no estaba se levanto de esta, mientras avanzaba miro la luz de la luna, frunció el entrejo, cerrando sus puños con fuerza rompía el espejo que tenia a un lado de su cama con su puño, y los fragmentos de cristal caían lentamente a su alrededor, era una suerte que al avanzar no se corto más de lo que ya estaba… la habilidad de su familia como vampiro transcendía más que la de cualquier sangre pura, esta había reconocido esa voz… la chillona voz de esa mujer que le había perturbado la paz que tenia con el plateado

_-Zero…-_ volvió a escuchar que esta decía entre sueños, miro su mano ensangrentada que comenzaba a curarse por sí sola, lamio su propia sangre mientras, sus ojos se tornaban de un rojizo que brillaba, salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras avanzaba la luz de la luna seguía ahí, había varios de los sirvientes despiertos, esa era la hora que más le gustaba, la noche, donde podía mostrar su verdadero ser sin tener arrepientas, entro sigilosamente por un pasadizo, donde la llevo al patio trasero de la residencia, llevaba puesto un ligero suéter rojo, mientras que llevaba puesto una falda con unas medias ambas vestimentas de color negro, haciendo que su cabello y sus ojos resaltaran

-por que estas aquí hija…?-esta no giro sus rostro ni se movió de su lugar- ya es tarde… sabes que a Zero no le gusta que estés a estas horas levantada y menos sola- este camino hacia su hija su nombre…? Arisawa Ishida uno de los pocos sangre pura que quedaba, al parecer este había tenido una ligera aventura con una mujer de su misma especie y rango, solo que no quiso saber más del "asunto" dejando a su hija y al hombre solos. El poder que poseía era tan grande e inmenso como el de los Kuran.

-paseo… solo hago eso… no creo que Zero-kun se moleste por eso…

-no deberías ser tan caprichosa hija… si dice que debes descansar deberías hacerlo… no lo hagas… - esta solo lo miro de reojo mientras una de las macetas que estaba muy cerca de él se rompía en miles de pedazos- jajajajaja hija no seas tan obstinada…

-puede que me vaya a casar con él, papá pero no significa que obedezca todo lo que diga…- dijo esta mientras fruncía mas el entrejo. Su padre comenzó a caminar pasándola por alto, y ahora este dándole la espalda.

-si continuas actuando de esa manera… la preferirá a ella…- estaba a punto de irse de ese mismo sitio en donde estaba pero su padre la sorprendió por lo último que dijo, sus manos se transformaron en puños, mientras gotas saladas caían sobre sus mejillas… eso lo tenía más que presente, pero no podía aceptar tal cosa, perderlo no era una opción.

_-se que no es una opción el perderlo…pero se veía tan distante tan lejos de mi… él nunca se había portado así… no puedo… tengo que apresurar las cosas… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…_- sintió un golpe en el pecho mientras secaba sus lagrimas, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado y mucho menos el plateado.

* * *

Zero caminaba por los pasillos, estaba perturbado al reencontrase con ella, no había cambiado en casi nada, sus facciones, su cuerpo, sus ojos… esos malditos ojos, que tanto adoraba, su boca, tenía que probar sus labios, para sentir como era el paraíso, tenía miedo que sus propios deseos lo quemaran por fuera no era justo para el pero tampoco para Sakura, se detuvo mientras miraba la ventana, la obscuridad y el ambiente le recordaba a sus días en la academia con el Kaien Cross, su padre adoptivo si se pudiera decir de alguna manera, y ella… su mente la trajo de nueva cuenta esta vez con el uniforme de la escuela, el cabello corto… y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa… la que iluminaba su sentidos, maldijo a lo bajo que tan poco ortodoxo podría ser, sonrió de manera burlona, mientras abría la perilla de la habitación de su prometida, no había nadie, incluso estaba su camisón de noche, con ligeras manchas de sangre y el pedazos de espejo tirados por todas partes, frunció el entrejo, siguió su camino mientras veía a un miembro de la servidumbre.

-disculpe… sabe donde se encuentra Sakura?

-Sakura-sama se encuentra en el patio trasero Zero-sama… quiere que le vaya a buscar…?

-no… está bien iré yo…

-como usted guste señor…- esta se despido del plateado en una reverencia mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el patio ahí era daba a un bosque profundo, en dicho lugar se había encontrado con ella por primera vez, la encontró con la mirada, miro como se limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, cerro sus manos en un par de puños, como podía pensar en dejarla, lo necesitaba, no importa cómo, el sabia como había sufrido y no quería que siguiera sufriendo mas. Comenzó a avanzar hasta que la miro de espaldas, estaba tan sola… parecía que no tenía a nadie más… y eso en parte era verdad iba a tocarla, pero la plateada comenzó a sentirse mareada, estaba cansada a pesar de ser la heredera de una de las familia de sangre pura, poseía un cuerpo débil, sintió alguien llegar por atrás, se defendería, eso siempre le decía el plateado a esta, ella siempre cedía ante cualquiera que quisiera beber su sangre, pero cuando llego a su vida, le enseño lo que realmente valía la pena, y no compartiría su sangre con nadie más que con su amor. Sus uñas se alargaban hasta un punto dado dándose, estas se había convertido en un material bastante fuerte como el acero, dio media vuelta para encarar al que estaba atrás de esta… se escucho un ligero ruido, mientras esta ensanchaba sus ojos…

-Ze..Zero…- había atacado en un error a este mientras miraba a esta igual de sorprendido sin lograr emitir ningún sonido, mientras caía lentamente…

* * *

**ANTES QUE NADA NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL DE VERDAD, PROMETO QUE SERE MAS CUIDADOSA AHORA EN ADELANTE. GRACIAS A Sayuri-10009 POR PONERME EN FAVORITOS, Y A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO. **

**REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! :)**


	4. NO ERES LIBRE

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 4 ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO HAN LEIDO MI FIC. YA QUE COMO HABIA COMENTADO ANTES ME HABIAN HACKEADO MI CUENTA. BUENO SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR ESTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 4.**

**ANTES QUE NADA... GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~NO ERES LIBRE~**

El plateado cayo lentamente al suelo, mientras el aire comenzaba a aspirarse el olor a sangre, Sakura corrió en su auxilio mientras intentaba en vano parar la herida donde caía la sangre, presiono en contra del pecho del plateado, mientras sus manos, temblaban levemente… no sabía qué hacer… no sabía que decirle… ni el porqué estaba ahí… no quería decirle que temía por su futuro... no… temía en su destino fuera arrebatado Zero y esta no tuviera a nadie, sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. El plateado jadeaba lentamente mientras esta aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la fuerza que poseía tomo a esta de las manos alejándola de la herida mientras este seguía sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Zero…

-…estoy bien…- dijo con el entrejo fruncido y con la vista en el horizonte, esta no logro entender que era lo que pasaba.- será mejor que entremos o vendrán vampiros y nos atacaran…- ayudo a este incorporarse, y le llevo a uno de los cuartos donde ayudo a recostarlo y quitarle la camisa, quien se esta se sonrojo al ver a este de esa manera, esta veía la herida, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Entonces recordó las palabras de su padre "_la sangre de los puros son una reliquia sobre todo por sus reacciones curativas"_… Curativas… en ese momento Zero seguía recostado, se levanto de la cama poniéndole seguro a la puerta mientras este la miraba algo interrogante, tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmín, dándole un aspecto inocente, con la mirada lo volteo a ver y la cruzaron una fracción de minuto, estar así con él era demasiado para ella, sabía que él era perfecto para ella, que de verdad la amaba, pero por qué… por que sentía que este la dejaría, tal vez, solo tal vez si hacía que estuviera en deuda con ella, por inercia se llevo a la mano a su cuello, llevaba un suéter y se si machaba de sangre quedaría impregnada en esta.

-Sakura… que estas…- este no siguió, porque lo siguiente que miro era esta quitándose su suerte lentamente, quedándose solo con su sostén negro con encaje, dejando ver su piel expuesta, era perlada, parecía como si fuera de porcelana, intento incorporarse pero no pudo, esta se acerco hasta el borde de la cama donde se sentó alado de este. Tomo con sus manos su rostro mientras se sonrojaba, sin más se subió lentamente encima de él, sin llegar a aplastarlo. Bajo hasta la herida del plateado, comenzó a lamer levemente la herida, haciendo que este intentara reprimir un gruñido de placer, está limpio la sangre que todavía surgía a través de esta, levanto la mirada mirándolo, analizándolo, había cerrado sus ojos tratando de contener lo que sentía, un remolino de emociones, frunció el entrejo, tomo la mano de Zero y la puso en su pecho haciendo que el plateado se quedara mirándola consternado.- Sa... ku… ra...- sonrió melancólico, mientras ahora dirigía su mano a su cuello, esta se acerco a su oreja, cayendo algunos mechones de su cabello sobre el, aspirando el olor a cerezos que desprendía este.

-… tu me protegiste… ahora es mi turno…- este no comprendió las palabras de su prometida mientras retirada la mano de este, y se cortaba su propio cuello, solo miro este con los ojos ensanchados como la sangre caía sobre su rostro, este intento quitarla pero se resistió.- tómala…

-Sakura que demonios estás haciendo… no voy a tomar nada…!- grito el plateado al mismo tiempo que este se incorporaba, y movía a esta ahora era ella quien está debajo y el arriba. Lo que conto fue que esta empezara a caer gotas saladas a través de sus mejillas.

-por favor…-suplico esta, mientras le seguía mirando.- por favor… bébela… sé que no soy útil que no puedo hacer mucho por ti… te amo… y si necesitas de mi cualquier cosa, mi vida, alma o sangre te la daré. No me importa…- este siguió mirándola, de verdad que lo amaba, se sentía como un idiota al llegar a pensar que podría déjala, solo sonrió melancólico. Este se acero lentamente a esta mientras con su hábiles manos recorrían su final piel, haciendo que esta ladeara su rostro algo ya sonrojado por la posición que se encontraban, deposito un leve beso en el nacer de su pecho mientras esta tomaba a este por los hombros y enterraba sus uñas.

-Ze…Zero…-gimió la plateada por el sumo placer que estaba experimentando. Este sonrió contra su cuello, mientras deslizaba su manos a través de su piel desnuda, lamio la sangre seca que se había acomodado en su cuello, haciendo que esta se arquera un poco, cuando menos lo pensó, sintió unos colmillos enterrarse en su cuello, la sensación era demasiado, se sentía horrible, pero a la vez una dicha tan grande que beberá su sangre la reconfortaba.- aaaaahhh…. Ze…Zero… - sus manos recorrieron su espalda sintiéndose de cierta manera tan viva, miro a esta y vio como sus ojos se tornaban rojizos en lugar de ser ese bello violeta que le arrebato su corazón, y entre tantas otras cosas la razón. Miro su dorso sus heridas se habían empezado a sanar por sí mismas, cuando menos lo espero se separo de esta la tomo de la barbilla y la beso… esta cerro sus ojos, sintió que le había robado algo él. Pero al mismo tiempo ella le robo a este, se separaron por la falta de aire, mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del plateado y lo abrazaba, sentía que su piel quemaba al sentir la piel de su gran amor contra la suya, se aferro mas a este mientras sus ojos se tornaban a su color original, hizo lo mismo, se quito de la cama para sentarse mientras esta se incorporaba.

-… no era necesario que lo hicieras…

-claro que lo era… nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara… me dirás que soy una chica muy rara…- este sonrió ante tal comentario-… pero siento que he tenido que esperar toda mi vida para poder encontrarte… y ahora que estoy entre tus brazos, no te dejare irte…- esta surco una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras le miraba serio el plateado, por un momento evadió su mirada, se sentía a morir y como no hacerlo, estaba con otra mujer que no sabía si realmente amaba o no a esta. Después de haberla visto sintió que la duda comenzaba a carcomerlo, se parecía a ella, pero no era ella, sus ojos… su cuerpo… su cabello largo… pero no era ella, no era ella, se lo repetía mil veces y aun así no podía imaginarse que su prometida no era Sakura sino Yuki, que era ella quien le dedicaba esas dulces palabras cada día, que era ella quien le besaba y cuidaba, quien no soportaba sus ordenes, que no dejaría por nada ni por nadie. Era un idiota, un simple iluso, acaso no le había quedado claro que lo había traicionado, que le habían mentido, que le habían quitado su forma de vida, la que él conocía.

-por qué dices eso…?

-porque sé que… tienes un pasado, que es muy doloroso, se que te traicionaron en más de una ocasión, se que te dolió perder a tu familia… y…- callo y cerro sus puños, le había comentado este que había alguien que realmente había amado, pero que por ella intentaría hacer lo posible por corresponderle, después de un tiempo parecía que lo había conseguido… pero después del último viaje a la cuidad… maldecía una y otra vez su suerte-… que "esa persona"…-hablo despectivamente-… que era importante para ti… te dejo y lastimo… pero eso no sucederá conmigo… porque te amo… y te juro que nuestra felicidad será única y para siempre.

-Sakura… yo…- esta puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo, mirándolo fijamente

-no me digas nada… no te dejare… aunque insistas que lo que hacemos está mal… el hecho que mi sangre y la tuya no es compatible… te amo por lo que eres… y porque me has enseñado muchas cosas…- le dio un beso en la camisura de los labios mientras se quitaba de la cama y tomaba su suéter y se lo ponía, lo miro por una fracción de segundos, tenía que recuperarlo, a cualquier costo.- te dejare un rato solo descansa… iré a avisarle a papá si puede retrasar la fiesta de compromiso, no quiero que se presente la fiesta en tu estado.- este la miro indeciso, cerro por un momento sus ojos y los abrió, no importaba nada… ya no podía echarse atrás… ahora pagaría el precio…

-estoy bien… no quiero atrasar la anunciación de nuestro compromiso… quiero que continuemos…- este le dedico una sincera sonrisa mientras parecía iluminar con esto el rostro de la plateada, solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, este se quedo sentado en la cama, miro el espejo, su reflejo… una ligera lagrima recorrió su rostro… no había vuelta atrás… dejaría de ser libre, se casaría con alguien que no sabía que sentía, pero al parecer ya no tenía la mínima importancia por él. Se recostó de nueva cuenta en esta. En un instinto busco entre sus cosas, aquella foto que tenia de recuerdo, de ambos cuando habían iniciado la preparatoria juntos. Se veían ambos diferentes, su esencia y su sentir, se casaría… en un par de meses dejaría de ser libre y estaría atado a una mujer que probablemente quiera, pero no llegaría a amarla, se había auto convencido meses atrás que era lo mejor para él. Dejar morir ese sentimiento que tenia por Yuki, que su amor era prohibido… pero acaso lo prohibido no era lo que nos gritaba a explorarlo con dicha, sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

* * *

Había pasado unas cuantas de que había amanecido, no había dormido mucho, las pesadillas la agobiaban a cada minuto, su conciencia dictaba muchas cosas, dolor, traición, decepción, tristeza, porque se abrazo sí misma, intentándose calmar, se incorporo de la cama, cambio el camisón de seda, por una blusa blanca, y una falda negra que le quedaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas medias negras y unas zapatillas negras haciendo juego con el combinado, se peino su larga cabellera, salió al despacho donde se encontró con Kaname, quien tenía en sus manos un sobre blanco con bordes dorados, aun no la había abierto, pero se veía algo perturbado.

-buenos días… nii-sama…

-buenos días Yuki… espero que hayas amanecido bien…- este sonrió algo melancólico, mientras esta lo encaraba, no le gustaba nada el ver a su hermano de esa manera.

- que es eso…

-… una invitación...

-… de que…?

-no lo sé… pero proviene de una familia que fue muy allegada a nuestros padres…

-iras…?

- es mi obligación… además conozco muy bien a la anfitriona… sino voy seguramente se enojara conmigo…- dijo esto mientras sonreía, aunque la castaña se sorprendió un poco de lo dicho por este.-… es una amiga de la infancia Yuki… es una sangre pura también… supongo que tiene que ser algo muy importante…

-enserio porque lo dices…?

-invito a toda la sociedad vampírica… quieres venir conmigo?

-puedo…?-dijo mientras sonreía plácidamente

-… claro que si… me encantaría mostrarte como mi acompañante, le diré a una de las sirvientas, que te prepare…- esta asintió mientras llamaba a un sirviente

-Kaname-sama…- hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el castaño

-necesito que ayudes a Yuki… me acompañara a una fiesta y quiero que la ayudes a arreglarse…- esta asintió mientras salía del lugar y encaminaba a la habitación de la susodicha, esta no hablo, el silencio reino el lugar mientras esperaba que la hora de acompañar a su hermano y ser presentada ante todos como su mujer.

Primero se ducho, cuando estuvo debajo del agua se relajo, dejo que todas sus preocupaciones y desdichas fueran arrastradas por esta, cuando salió, la sirvienta le dispuso un hermoso vestido plata, le ayudo a ponérselo, la parte de atrás estaba descubierta, mientras que la de adelante se corrugaba en la parte del pecho, el vestido se moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver las curvas que esta poseía, dejando que claro el tiempo favorecido en ella. Su largo cabello lo acomodo de lado con un broche en forma de mariposa plateada. Coloco un poco de colorete en sus mejillas, en sus parpados, combino el plateado con un rosa pálido haciendo la combinación exquisita. Puso un brillo labial en sus labios, marcando lo fino y delgados que estaba, uso una zapatillas no muy altas del mismo color. Cuando se miro al espejo simplemente no se reconoció. Kaname entro a su habitación y se dedico a mirarla, cuando volteo se encontró que este usaba un fino traje sastre del mismo color de ella, hacia juego, moldeanse a su cuerpo dejando ver la musculatura que poseía .

-estas preciosa…- se sonrojo ante tal comentario.

-gracias… también estas muy guapo…- este la tomo de la mano, mientras le abría la puerta y salían de la habitación juntos, subieron al auto emprendiendo el viaje.

* * *

Zero estaba esperándola desde hacia más de 2 horas, miraba como los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro apresurándose, mientras comenzaba a llegar la gente, frunció el entrejo, odiaba la tardanza, este miro por la gran ventana, estaba por anochecer, todo el día se la había pasado en cama, sino fuera porque la plateada mando a una de las sirvientas a despertarlo y dejarle la ropa lista, seguiría dormido, su cabello aun podía verse algo mojado dándole un aspecto muy sexy. Usaba un traje negro con una camisa roja que había dispuesto esta, no usaba corbata, las odiaba, los primeros botones estaban abierto dejando a la vista su pectoral, llevaba saco, y zapatos negros, aun usaba los percings que tanto había usado en la escuela y el tatuaje haciendo ver como un rebelde. La puerta se abrió y este volteo a mirarla cuando por fin salió una figura femenina de esta, quedo deslumbrado. Usaba un vestido rojo que se moldeaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver aquellas curvas, una pequeña abertura por la pierna derecha hasta medio muslo en la parte de arriba dejando ver sus hermosa y bien torneadas piernas, podía divisar la cintura y su cadera bien pronunciada. Su escote era en "V" dejando ver sus atributos, y la espalda descubierta, su cabello estaba levantando, usaba una gargantilla roja, al igual que unos zafiros a modo de aretes. Su maquillaje era discreto, pero solo le hacía resalta su belleza.

-…lamento la tardanza…-dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, se veía tan hermosa.

-estas hermosa…- dijo mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, beso ligeramente sus labios.

-gracias… pero tú no te quedas atrás… estas muy guapo también…- comenzaron a caminar llegando a la fiesta. Su padre estaba con unos amigos mientras este sonreía complacido al ver a la pareja. Pasaron cerca de 3 horas, esta se veía feliz, alado de su casi "marido", mientras le presentaba a sus conocidos y este se presentaba, intentando ocultar su repugnancia hacia esos seres era contradictorio, su vida se la había rebatado una sangre pura, y ahora estaba enamorado de una, esta miro algo desconcertada a Zero

-sucede algo malo mi amor…?-puso su mano en la mejilla de este mientras le huía con la mirada.

-si… es solo… que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas… -esta sonrió ante tal comentario. Sakura voltio por inercia y diviso a su amigo… Kaname, iba a hablarle pero entonces la vio… a esa mujer que le estaba quitando algo que era suyo por derecho, la miro despectivamente, para al final mostrar una sonrisa, dejaría en claro, que Zero le pertenecía. Este le beso su mejilla, mientras llamaba su padre.

-ya es hora papá…

-no crees que es demasiado temprano… digo aun falta muchos invitados y…

-Zero está de acuerdo papá… queremos que ya sea anunciado…- este miro serio a su hija mientras lo escuchaba suspirar se alejo de ella, poniéndose en la escalera, callando a todos quienes hablaban. Yuki y Kaname quienes estaban incorporándose a estos se voltearon y miraron al hombre hablar.

-como saben todos… han sido reunidos aquí para compartir la dicha, que me embarga, quiero compartirla con todos ustedes… quiero que sean testigos del amor que se ha profesado en mi humilde casa, como saben mi hija… mi Sakura – esta sonrió al percatarse que varios invitado se habían volteado a ver a la pareja-… todos saben de la felicidad que tuve con mi "esposa", pero que me arrebato al enterarme que esta había muerto en el parto… se que la sociedad vampírica quiere que conservemos nuestra sangre pura, pero no pienso dejar que mi hija tena que estar también atada a esto… ella es libre… y como es libre le pediré a cada uno de ustedes que por favor, no hablen hasta conocer el motivo por el cual he decidido dejar que haya tomado esta decisión… mi hija, mi princesa… se casa… finalmente se casa… con un hombre el cual se que la amara, respetara y protegerá siempre… hija ven querida, tu también mi querido yerno…- los meseros le dieron una copa de champaña a los invitados, Yuki levanto mas la mirada, quiso reconocer al hombre que estaba alado de aquella plateada, le hacía familiar, pero no alcanzaba a mirarla bien, Kaname frunció el entrejo al instante.- así que compartan mi felicidad… salud por el matrimonio entre mi hija Arisawa Sakura y mi futuro yerno Kiryu Zero…

Los demás compartieron alegres el brindis mientras esta ensancho sus ojos sentía que temblaba sus piernas y comenzaba a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, se casaba, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, se sentía a morir, si tenía la mínima esperanza de suponer que aun la amaba, esa esperanza finalmente moría… ya no sería libre…

* * *

**QUE OPINAN? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... RECUERDEN QUE ESTAN EN PLENA CONFIANZA DE DECIRME QUE LES GUSTA ASI COM TAMBIEN QUE NO...**

**REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! :9**


	5. HERIDAS

**CAPITULO 5. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... NUEVAMENTE UNA DISCULPA! TTvTT**

**ANTES QUE NADA... GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~HERIDAS~**

Yuki miro desconcertada como los novios se unian al brindis, al final el plateado la dejaba y esta vez para siempre, sintio en su pecho una terrible sensacion de vacio, hacia tiempo que no lo sentia, Kaname miro con cierto recelo a su hermana, mientras esta secaba la lagrima que se dejo escapar. Por su parte Zero miraba en un punto perdido en el horizonte trataba de hayar ese algo que le dictara que hacer, no sabia absolutamente la manera que debia actuar, y como hacerlo si sentia dudas acerca del afecto de la mujer que tenia a su lado. Sakura miro de reojo a su oponente a vencer, vio como la castaña seguia impactada por la noticia, sonrio para sus adentros tomo a Zero de la barbilla dandole un casto beso, cosa que festejaron alegres los invitados, no sabia como actuar ante esa usurpadora, pero tenia que hayar la mejor manera de hacerlo. No permitiria que le quitaran lo mas apreciado para ella.

Despues del brindis, la feliz pareja se paso gran parte de la noche recibiendo felicitaciones, Sakura se mostraba de lo mas complacida, mientras Zero intentaba dar su mejor cara. Yuki por su parte intentaba que su hermano no se diera cuenta, de que?... Sus sentimientos, su vacio en el pecho, la necesidad de volver a lado del plateado, sintio nuevamente las ganas de desahogar sus desdichas. Pero no podia, no era ni el lugar o momento indicado, Kaname la tomo del antebrazo, llevandola aparte de todos aquellos, en direccion a un balcon, lo que no conto fue que Sakura quien hablaba amenamente con un invitado, se diera cuenta... Era hora que esa "intrusa" se diera cuenta que a ella le pertenecia y solo a ella el corazon de Zero. Kaname la puso enfrente de este tomandola de la barbilla pues habia desviado la mirada.

-... Sabes que si tienes algo... Puedes decirmelo o no?

-...- este la atrapo entre sus brazos mientras sentia un nudo en la garganta

-... No digas nada... Solo... Quiero que nos quedemos asi un poco mas...- esta correspondio al abrazo del castaño mientras sentia las lagrimas correr... Al final todo se le habia ido de las manos, esos sentimientos que se habia desbordado en un principio por Kaname, y despues aquello que empezo a sentir por el plateado, quien diria que al final cederia ante aquel sentimiento por su compañero de clases. Este se separo de su hermana mirandola detenidamente, le hacia daño mirarla asi, saber que no podia hacer absolutamente nada por su amada, iba a decir algo pero sintio una presencia volteando al instante encontrandose con su vieja amiga quien Zero la tenia rodeado de la cintura.

-... Oh... Kaname-kun... Espero no interrumpir...- dijo al final mostrando su mejor sonrisa hipocrita haciendo que Zero le mirara un tanto desconcertado

-por supuesto que no...- dijo el mismo tono que la plateada habia usado- por cierto no habia tenido la oportunida de felicitar a la feliz pareja

-gracias mi querido amigo... Dejame presentarte a mi prometido... El es- esta vez fue interrumpida por el plateado que tenia a un lado

-no hay necesidad de prensentaciones nos conocemos... No es asi... Kura-sempai...- dijo de la manera mas fria posible mientras el castaño asentia divertido. La plateada esta algo sorprendida por la pequeña relevacion, mientras ponia atencion a la compañante de su viejo amigo

-... Kaname-kun por que no me habias dicho que traias a una "amiga"...- ninguno de los presentes le habia gustado el tono que habia usado pero decidio que no debia hacer tanto escandolo por ello

-ella es mi hermana Kuran Yuki...- esta hizo una pequeña reverancia, lo cual Sakura correspondio con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-ya veo...- en es momento se escucho una pieza que tocaba la orquesta que habia contratado el padre de la Arisawa, esta sonrio a lo bajo, era hora de dejar en claro quien ganaria en esta guerra.-... Kaname-kun... Este vals... Me recuerda muchos los viejos tiempos...

Este se inclino un poco tomando la mano de esta-me permitiria esta pieza... Bella dama...- esta voltio a ver a su prometido quien asintio, tomo la mano de esta dirigiendose a la pista, este acomodo su mano en su cintura atrayendola hacia su cuerpo, y su mano al compas de esta comenzando la bella danza, eran movientos suaves.

* * *

-... Deberias tener cuidado con esa hermana tuya... Al parecer no comprende el significado de lo ajeno...- este rio a lo bajo logrando que frunciera el entrejo su compañero.

-... Y tu deberias saber no entrometerte en la mente de los otros... Por mucho que digas y hagas creer que no lo haces a proposito, se que mientes...- esta rio ironicanmente ante tal comentario

-cierto... Pero deberias ponerle un alto a Yuki-chan. Porque no dejare que me quite tan facilmente... Dare lucha...

-... No se de que hablas...- este le ayudo a dar una vuelta sobre sus talones mientras miraba los profundos ojos de este.

-... No hay peor ciego el que no quiere ver Kaname-kun, tu me lo dijiste una vez lo recuerdas?...- esta cambio su semblante a uno mas serio...- se que lo ama... La primera vez que la vi... Me percate del fuerte lazo que tiene ambos, un lazo mas fuerte del que tienes con ella... Uno que pienso romper a cualquier costo...

Este miro directamente a los ojos sus bellos ojos rojizos demostro por primera vez en años determacion.- que te hace pensar que lo lograras...

- se que la amas... Lo vi en el momento en que te interrumpi, ayudame, y tendras lo siempre quisiste... A Yuki-chan, y Zero-kun fuera de sus vidas para estar conmigo solo piensalo... Acaso el no es para ti un pequeño pero persistente problema que te separa de la nada a tu felicidad...- este guardo silencio mientras ambos seguian al compas de la musica

-... Que tienes pensado hacer?

-ayudaras...?

-... Sabes que en este absurdo juego puedo perder mucho no es asi...?

-pero puedes ganar todo, solo mirame a mi yo puedo tener la posibilidad de perderlo o retenerlo a la fuerza, no pienso hacer ninguno de los 2, solo quiero una tercera alternativa una... Mas comprensible y facil... Sin que me tenga prevista en el

-... No lo hare... Peleare segun mis ideas...

-... Si haces eso... La perderas... Y no estare dispuesta a ayudarte...

* * *

Zero miraba el frio y triste crepusculo, le daba la espalda a Yuki mientras lo miraba por la espalda, se acerco lentamente con la intencion de tocarlo, sentirlo nuevamente, llenar ese vacio. Apenas iba a tocarlo parando en seco.

-... No me toques...- esta lo miro voltearse mirandola directamente a los ojos-... No te atrevas a tocarme con esas mismas manos que han tocado a ese maldito bastardo...

-Ze...ro...- esta sonrio melancolicamente- veo que no has cambiado nada... Sigues siendo el mismo...

-... Como puede decir eso... Es mas que obvio que si cambie...

-... Si eso es verdad... Entonces tu odio por los sangre pura...- este la miro con desarcierto provocando que esta ladeara su rostro pues no puedo resistir la mirada tan penetrante del plateado-... Bueno lo digo... Porque te casaras con Sakura-san y yo...

- lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema Yuki...

-lo siento...- este le quedo mirando un rato el incomo silencio se hizo eminente-... La amas?...- el plateado volteo encarando a esta, mientras la castaña dirigia lo que habia articulado

-... Eso es algo que no te importa

-... Lo siento- esta voltio nuevamnete su rostro sin siquiera tener intencion de mirarle-... Pero supongo que debes tener un sentimiento muy fuerte por ella...

-... No lo se...- esta se giro al escuchar la respuesta-... Yo... No se que siento por Sakura... Ya no se que siento por ella...

-... Sino la amas... Entonces por qué estas con ella...- el plateado se acerco a la castaña, la miro a los ojos, esos malditos ojos que lo mataban. Que hacia que se desbordara sus sentimientos-... Zero...

-ella no me abandonara ni traicionara...

-como lo sabes?... Como puedes confiar en ella tan ciegamente y decir que no sabes que sientes por ella...

-todo empezo despues de que fuiste con Kuran Kaname…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Habia pasado aproximadamente un año de no verla, no saber de su existencia, el estar en aquel edificio le hacia mal, le recordaba a cada momento, era como si los fantasmas del pasado lo acecharan, como si una vieja herida que crees que esta curada no se hubiera cerrado completamente y una pequeña pero significativa grieta esta presente.

-Zero...- este volteo encontrandose con una rubia, alta, cabello corto, con buen cuerpo cubierto por el uniforme de la academia Cross. Sus ojos se veian cristalizados, su respiracion agitada, Zero habia tomado una decision, dejar todo atras, la academa, su padre adoptivo, si de alguna manera se le podria llamar, incluso a ella, Yori-... Tu... Tambien te vas?...

-...no es algo que te importe o si?- este comenzo a avanza pero la rubia lo tomo del brazo jalandolo hacia ella, abrazandolo del cuello.

-no me dejes... Por favor, no me dejes...- el plateado miro el cielo obscurecia, era el tiempo para que las criaturas nocturnas aparecieran.

-Yori... Tengo que hacerlo, debo seguir... Y tu tambien...

-acaso... No puedes hacerlo aqui... A mi lado...? Zero... Por favor...- las lagrimas cayeron del fino rostro, este correspondio al abrazo, la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, fue algo magico, un momento unico, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño roce lo hizo sentir lleno. Cuando se separo de esta la tomo de mejilla, mientras cerraba sus ojos al simple tacto del plateado-... Zero...

-lo siento...- este la golpeo ligeramente de la nuca, desmayandola automaticamente no sin antes susurrar su nombre

-... Ze...ro...- la tomo en sus brazos, la dejo en su habitacion, donde se depidio de esta con un beso en la frente.

-adios...- este salio de los terrenos de la academia, paso por varios lugares del pueblo que estaba cerca de dicho edificio. En cada parte igual seguia pensando en ella. Paso cerca de 2 meses, trabaja y se hospedaba donde podia nunca se quedaba mas de 3 dias, solo se iba sin mas, era doloroso, pero lo mejor, nunca hizo lazos con alguna persona en dichos lugares, no queria temer volver a enfrentar el dolor de una perdida.

Caminaba por el bosque en busca de un camino que lo llevara a un poblado lo mas pronto posible obscurecia, comenzo a caminar mas rapido pero escucho de repente un grito parecia de una mujer. Se dirigio con paso rapido hacia ese lugar. Diviso a una mujer que estaba recostada en el piso, su ropa estaba desacomodada, con tierra, sus cabellos plateados revueltos, mientras sollozaba

-...por favor...! Dejame! No te he hecho nada.- el agresor era un hombre de unos 20 años aproximadamente, la retenia por las muñecas haciendole daño

-lo siento preciosa, pero hayar tu tipo de sangre es casi imposible...- este se acerco lentamente a su suerter, que termino por destrozarlo, y divisaba al aire una pequeña blusa de tirantes, mientras esta peleaba y sollozaba. Sin previo aviso esta le enterro sus uñas, y este le golpeo dejandole una marca en su mejilla...- ahora aprenderas maldita perra!

Se acerco a su cuello, donde de su boca salieron unos colmillos, incrustrandose en este.- nooooooo...! Dejameee...! Por favooorr...! Aaahh...!- este la apreto mas contra el, Zero miro el percance mientras dejaba de lado su maleta, mientras sacaba de este un arma

-dejala...-ordeno este paro y el aroma a sangre indundo el ambiente, este se paro en seco

-y si no lo hago que...! Acaso crees que dejaria ir una fuente de sangre tan deliciosa jajajaja estas loco!

-te lo advierto... Dejala por la paz...- este la levanto de su lugar poniendose enfrente a este lamiendo su cuello mientras la plateada sollozaba, abrio sus ojos, era parecidos a los de ella... Sintio un peso en el pecho, se imagino que tenia ahí a Yuki sin pensarlo dos veces, mostro su bloody rosse, este sonrio ironico y sin pensarlo dos veces dispuesto a succionar su sangre enterraria sus colmillos.

-noooo!...-jalo el gatillo, se escucho un sonoro gemido, mientras la chica abria los ojos y miraba al tipo que la tenia retenida desvanecerse. Cayo sobre sus rodillas apretando el pantalon que usaba mientras las lagrimas corrian desenfrenadas, miro hacia donde estaba el plateado.

-... Estas bien...? - se acerco a la chica quien temblorosa asintio, se acerco a esta y dispuso a examinar su cuello, vio como la herida comenzaba a curarse a si misma, el aroma de su sangre, era tan... Dulce, tan unica, como la de ella. Fruncio levemente el entrejo, era un vampiro.

-bien... Entonces me voy...- este se disponia a irse pero sintio que algo lo detenia volteo encontrandose con esta quien habia apresado su brazo

-...por favor...- este le miro incredulo meintras levantaba su mirada y se encontraba con la del plateado.- por favor... No me dejes...- sus ojos tan parecidos a los de ella, sintio una opresion en el pecho, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. La miro detenidamente, sus cabellos plateados, su delicado rostro afilado, sus grandes y brillantes ojos rojos. Un buen cuerpo, se podia divisar las finas curvas de esta, miro como temblaba, lo miraba de reojo, Zero se quito su abrigo pasandolo por los hombros de esta mientras se sonrojaba

-... Hace frio...- esta agradecio con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza, mientras se lo ponia bien, y aspiraba el olor masculino que desprendia. Comenzaron a caminar juntos pero Zero al ver como esta se aferraba a el, a cada paso que daba, obto por llevarla de la mano mientras esta se sonrojaba, tomo su maleta, y emprendieron el viaje.-... Que hacia sola en un lugar como ese con un vampiro nivel E...?

Esta lo miro desconcertada, sintio como apretaba su mano-...yo... Yo fui raptada por el...

-eres un vampiro noble no?

-soy una sangre pura...- este paro en seco al igual que ella, la miro detenidamente, una sangre pura? Por que no se habia defendido, se suponia que estos tenian un poder increible

-no se supone que debes contar con un poder indescriptible...- esta le miro directamente agachando posteriormente la mirada.

-... Tengo un cuerpo debil... A pesar de la naturaleza de mi sangre, yo no soy muy fuerte, por lo general dejo que beban mi sangre para que me dejen en paz, pero... Ultimamente me han herido mas de la cuenta.

-no deberias dejar que cualquiera disponga de esa manera de tu sangre... Si me lo preguntas es un acto estupido...

-yo... Lo siento...-agacho su mirada mientras veia sonrojarse, le tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, le quito una lagrima que descendia de su mejilla

-cual es tu nombre...

-Arisawa Sakura...

-vives cerca de aqui...?- esta asintio- bien guiame...

-me... Me llevaras?

-... Si te dejo sola, vendran mas de esas criaturas...-Sakura sonrio para si misma

-por cierto cual es tu nombre...?

-Kiryu Zero...- la plateada lo miro detenidamente mientras sentia ponerse palida

-eres... Un descendiente de la familia Kiryu, un cazador de vampiros...?-se solto del plateado

-si... Tranquila, no te hare daño...- extendio nuevamente su brazo haciendo que esta dudara en tomarlo o no... Pero se quedo hipnotizada mirando esos hermosos ojos violeta que no se percato cuando estaba avanzado tomada de la mano de este. Llegaron sin previstos a una mansion, al parecer una de los sirvientes se dio cuenta de la presencia de estos, entro corriendo al edificio, para despues salir esta y un hombre de edad.

-Sakura...!- grito el hombre que corria a ver a la plateada, mientras que se soltaba de Zero y corria a ver a aquel hombre

-papá...!- grito euforica mientras abrazaba a aquel ser en su encuentro, las lagrimas no se hiceron esperar, mientras este besaba su mejilla y .-papá... Lo siento yo no quise...

-esta bien ya estas en casa...- Sakura sonrio y miro a su padre mientras fruncia el entrejo al ver al plateado.- que hace aqui un cazador de vampiros... Que ademas es un vampiro...- el plateado fruncio el entrejo y le retenia la mirada de este. La plateada se le quedo viendo algo curiosa pero se interpuso entre ambos

-papá... El es Kiryu Zero, el... El me salvo, me... Me ayudo...- el hombre relajo su mirada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-gracias... Disculpa mi comportamiento. Pero como comprenderas... Estaba asustado por saber donde estaba mi hija...

-bien... Con su permiso yo me retiro...- esta miro como comenzaba a encaminarse, pero corrio hacia el tomandolo de la mano. El plateado volteo encontrandose con ella.

-...quedate...- su padre le miro detenidamente-... Ya... Ya es tarde y no creo que encuentres ningun hotel abierto a estas horas...

-no importa... Puedo acampar

-...pero...!- lo miro detenidamente a los ojos, sonriendole, era su manera de suplicarle, esa sonrisa era igual a la de ella...

-mi hija tiene razon Zero-kun...vamos a dentro... -no dijo nada solo sintio como era tomado de la mano mientras avanzaban adentro. Le llevaron a una habitacion de huespuedes era grande, bien iluminada y con una hermosa vista.

-espero que sea de tu agrado Zero-kun... Puedes tomar un baño, la cena es en media hora...- este asintio mientras Sakura respondia con una sonrisa. Salio de la habitacion, se metio en el baño, quitandose la ropa, mientras el agua recorria su cuerpo, porque esa mujer... Esa mujer le recordaba a ella, ella... Porque demonios la seguia recordando. Se relajo al sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Salio del baño, dispuso de un pantalon, y una camisa negra, escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta salio y diviso a Sakura, quien al verlo se sonrojo

-..la... La cena esta lista...- este asintio, cerrando setras suyo la puerta, avanzo mientras miraba la platada por detras a este.

-tengo algo malo...

-que...?

-... Por que no paras de mirarme...

-...yo... Es cierto que eres un vampiro...? -paro en seco mientras esta hacia lo mismo

-...eso no es algo de tu incumbencia...

-... Lo siento yo no quise...

-hija... Zero-ku... Venga a cenar han de tener hambre...- solo asintio y miro a su hija corroborando que habia hecho un comentario inapropiado. Empezaron a cenar, el silencio era incomodo, pero reconfortante.- Zero... Sakura me dijo que eras un descendiente de la familia Kiryu...-asintio- quisiera contratar tus servicios...

-mis servicios?

-asi es... Quiero que mantengas los vampiros lejos de mi hija, ya te habra comentado que a pesar de la pureza de su sangre y el linaje de esta, tiene un cuerpo debil, por lo cual no puede defenderse...

-lo siento señor pero yo...

-Ishida, soy Arisawa Ishida... Se que te negaras en un principio... Pero te ofrezco dinero, comida y un techo...

-quiere que haga de niñera?

-de guardaespalda mas bien. Te lo imploro...

-yo...

-Zero-kun, por favor...-volteo encontrandose con ella, la mirada que le brindaba, era demasiado... Una calidez, esa sonrisa, dios, no otra vez, no queria nada que ver con esos recuerdos.- piensalo... Estoy segura que no tienes a donde ir, por favor... Se... Se que aqui te encontraras a gusto. Siguio con su semblante serio

-esta bien...- murmuro apenas para si. La plateada sonrio para misma mientras el señor Arisawa miraba a su hija.

-bien... Dispondremos ropa para ti, y haremos que te den una mejor habitacion, por ahora descansen.- este se levanto de su asiento meintras hacian los demas lo mismo.

Una vez en su habitacion, miro a traves del vidrio la luz de la luna, nada era como antes sentia una sensacion algo rara. A su mente llego nuevamente esa niña, su sonrisa era, sus ojos, su voz, tan parecida a ella. Cerro sus ojos, dejandose llevar por esa sensacion.

-...no deberias estar ya dormida hija...- esta dio un pequeño brinco. Quitandose de la puerta donde yacia dormido Zero

-... Papá que haces aqui...!?-susurro acercandose a su padre

-eso deberia preguntarte yo... Deja descansar a Zero-kun quieres... Ya cumpli tu capricho de que se quedara... Ahora no hagas nada que lo moleste.- asintio- bien ahora dejalo descansar. Ya mañana hablaras con el todo lo que quieras...- esta hizo un puchero, pero se quito del lugar, mientras sostenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**6 MESES DESPUES**

-Zero-kun... Vamos...! Apurate!- tomo la mano del plateado. Mientras corrian a comprar un helado.- uno de chocolate y tu Zero-kun?

-... No gracias...- este suspiro fastidiado habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habia quedado en la masion Arisawa. Era reconfortante, se sentia comodo, Sakura y su padre le hacian sentir como una especie de sentimientos calidos algo que no sentia en años. Miro como le daban su helado a Sakura, mientras sonreia, se alejaron del puesto, mientras sonreia a mas no poder

-... Zero quieres esta delicioso...

-no... No me gusta lo dulce...- esta inflo sus mejillas dandole un aspecto adorable, haciendo que este surcara una apenas visible sonrisa cosa que le agrado a Sakura, el no acostumbraba a sonreir.

-Zero...- tomo la mejilla de este mientras le miraba sus ojos violetas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color camin.

-Sakura...- se ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta topar sus cuerpos, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura de la plateada y esta subia con timidez hasta su pecho. Sus rostros estaban separados por unos cuantos centimetros, el se acerco mas a ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron ligeramente Pero el plateado se quito de golpe haciendo que la plateada se quedara estatica y tocara sus labios, se besaron, mas bien casi...

Volteo a mirarlo, mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca tenia los codos en las piernas mientras se tocaba la cabeza, casi la besa, casi... No queria que ella fuese lastimada. Sakura se sento junto a este tomando su mano y quitandosela de su cabeza, se la llevo a su pecho mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

-Zero... Yo...

-no... Sakura esto... Esto no esta bien...

-... Te arrepientes no es asi...?... Nunca he sentido este por nadie... Zero... Yo... Te amo...

-Sakura... Yo no puedo...

-por que no?

-es complicado...

-...pruebame...-este le miro curioso- anda dime...

-amo a alguien mas...- esta bajo la mirada un poco desconcertada- pero ella me dejo, ella esta con alguien mas...

-que hay de tu familia?.- lo miro tensarse- yo no...

-esta bien... Mis padres murieron a causa de un sangre pura, mi hermano me traiciono y se fue con ese ser...

-por eso tu odio hacia los de mi especie...-levanto la mirada

-...yo... No te odio, pero no dejo de pensar en que son todos iguales, pero... Pero tu y tu padre... Son diferentes... Me agradan... Pero si llegara a estar contigo...yo... No quiero lastimarte ni mucho menos hacerte falsas ilusiones... Yo..- fue interrumpido cuando sintio que la plateada lo besaba, unio sus labios con el, fue algo torpe para ambos, delicado, pero empezo a hacerse cada vez mas, exigente, pidio permiso para entrar en su cavidad cosa que permitio la plateada, sintio recorrer cada parte, sus lenguas parecian jugar, rozando entre ellas, explorando, se separaron por la falta de aire mientras que color carmin teñia las mejillas de Sakura, y ambos trataban de regularizar su respiracion

-...dejame probarte...-este la miro atentamente-dejame mostrarte que nunca hare nada en tu contra, no te traicionare... Por favor... Dejame ser parte de tu vida.

Este solo la acaricio con su mano la mejilla de Sakura, mientras cerraba sus ojos.-yo... No se que decirte...

-solo... Dame una oportunidad...-este sonrio melancolico-te prometo que no te defraudare...

* * *

**3 MESES DEPUES...**

-Zero... Estas seguro de esto... Se que...- esta fue intrerrumpida cuando sintio los finos labios de Zero sobre los de ella. Cuando se separaron, este acaricio su cabello mientras abria la puerta.

Enfrente de ellos estaba Arisawa Ishida, el padre de Sakura quien revisaba algunos papeles. Se percato de la presencia de ambos jovenes, quitandose los lentes que usaba y bajando al mueble los documentos

-si...?

-Ishida-sama... Hay algo que megustaria hablar con usted... Es con referente a Sakura...

-que hay con mi hija...?

-señor... Yo...- Sakura miraba con cierto temor, habia comenzado su relacion hacia apenas unos meses... Solo que el plateado no soportaba actuar, y tener que fingir no sentir nada por esta, ambas partes decidieron al final que le informarian a Ishida de su "relacion"- sere franco, la amo...- ambos se desconcertaron-... Quiero pedirle... Que me deje llevar tener una relacion con su hija...

Ishida miro serio al joven que mantenia un semblante tranquilo, sonrio para sus adentros, mostrando una calma...-... Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo mas me lo ocultarian...

-...pa...papá... Osea que ya sabias de mi relacion con Zero-kun?

-jajajaja... Hija, preciosa, acaso no crees que se lo que pasa en mi propia casa, debo decir que me molesto en un principio, pero pensandolo bien, Zero tu has cuidado de maravilla a mi pequeña, sabes que no la cederia tan facilmente...- este asintio- pero contigo es diferente... He visto que tus intenciones con mi hija son las mejores... Tienen mi permiso...

Sakura mostro una bella sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Mientras Zero tomaba la mano de Sakura depositando un beso en ella.

* * *

**2 MESES DESPUES.**

Caminaban cerca de un lago, estaba cerca de la mansion, iban de la mano, mientras miraban el reflejo de la luna. La suave brisa regocijaba a los amantes, mientras se escucha a los grillos cantar y las luciernagas contrastaban en la obscuridad, Zero sin previo aviso cargo a Sakura de la cintura alzandola, mientras giraba sobre si mismo.

-Zerooo!...- grito al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su cuello, se detuvo, miro detenidamente esos ojos, mientras la bajaba. Usaba un vestido blanco, que se amoldeba a su cuerpo, le llegaba poco mas arriba de la rodilla con vuelo, llevaba una sandalias de plata, mientras su cabello iba recogido en una trenza que se le acomodaba a un lado. Zero usaba, un pantalon negro con camisa blanca, abierta los 3 primeros botones, su cabello despeinado, zapatos negros.-... Zero...- esta fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos con el fin de besarla pero este la detuvo. -Zero...?

-cuantos tiempo llevamos juntos?-esta le miro curiosa pero aun asi respondio

-5 meses...

-Sakura en estos ultimos mese ha sido lo mejor para mi, sabes pero creo que es mejor que esta relacion termine aqui...- la plateada bajo la mirada mientras comenzaba a desprenderse lagrimas...-ven...-este la tomo y la llevo a un prado donde habia varios tallos de flores...- esto es lo que siento por ti...- Sakura miro a aquella flor, no tenia nada, ningun petalo, seria que ya no sentia nada el plateado por ella?- paso una gran nube que obstruia la luz de la luna, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, se abrio la flor, dejando ver aquel exotico combinacion de colores, se acerco a verla, en el centro habia un anillo.

-Zero... Esto... Esto es... Lo que me estoy imaginando... Zero...- suspiro entrecortada

-Sakura... Quiero pasar al otro nivel en esta relacion... Quiero que seas algo mas en mi vida, tenias razon en cuanto nunca me dejarias... Sakura... Arisawa Sakura- este se inco, tomando el anillo entre sus manos y tomando delicadamente la de Sakura entre ellas.- me concederias el honor de ser... Mi esposa...- esta sonrio, las lagrimas no paraban...

-si...si!- le puso el anillo en su dedo mientras se levantaba y besaba delicadamente sus labios. No tenia duda... Ella era lo que el necesitaba la "cura" a todos sus males.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

* * *

-no pense que te volveria a ver... Por ti muchas dudas han aparecido en mi relación con Sakura... así que entiéndelo de una vez… ella no me dejara no me traicionara ella… ella… es… diferente a ti…

-a... Mi?...

-asi es... aunque me recuerda a ti en varias cosas… ella me ha dado mucho… no pienso pagarle mal…

-entonces por qué te casas con ella!?- la castaña tomo a Zero de los brazos, mientras le miraba suplicante en busca de una respuesta.- por qué...?-susurro casi para si misma...

-le hice una promesa... No la dejare... Ni por ti ni por nadie...

-Zero... Tu... Todavia sientes algo por mi...?- este se alejo del lugar donde estaba, comenzo a acorralarla mientras topaba con la pared, puso a cada lado su mano con el fin de no escapar. Se acerco a su rostro, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban entre ellos.-Ze...ro...- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras este pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuki y esta subia sus manos a su pecho... Pasando lo imposible, rozando sus labios, en un juego apasionante. Por qie ahora tenian que verse... Por que despues de casi de 2 años sin tener contacto alguno, regresaban aquellas excitantes emociones, por que despues de tanto tiempo esa herida habia sido abierta de nuevo...

* * *

**RECUERDEN... ESTAN EN PLENA CONFIANZA DE DECIRME QUE LES GUSTO O NO... ASI COMO SUGERENCIAS...**

**REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! :D**


	6. LA CURA

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON... (NO ES QUE ME QUEDE ESA ESCENA ASI DE GENEALISIMO NI NADA PERO DIRIA YO QUE ESTA UN POCO FUERTE...)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :) **

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~LA CURA~**

La música seguía, se podía escuchar los murmuros y conversaciones de los invitados. La luna alumbraba esplendorosamente el ambiente, mientras suaves brisan entraban y salían del salón, y ellos?

Se colgó más de su cuello, mientras sentía como su lengua entraba dentro de ella, y parecía hacerle lucha a la de esta. Era apasionado, lujurioso y sentimientos desbordantes como si no hubiera mañana... Los brazos de Zero bajaron a su cintura quien la jalaba a su cuerpo sintiendo como su piel se quemaba al simple contacto de esta. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Intercambiaron miradas, de culpa, tristeza, vacio...

No podían seguir negándolo... Era demasiado importante ese maldito sentimiento. Pero a la vez peligroso, Yuki cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse, sentir la respiración del plateado sobre ella, quemaba sus sentidos...

-...Yuki...- esta lo encaro.-... No sabes cuánto te odio...- le miro extrañada-... Que me hiciste...? Ahora más que nunca... Me has hechizado...

-Zero...- sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín, mientras se acercaba nuevamente, pero esta vez a su oído

-...no puedo dejarla... Pero... Puedo estar así contigo... Una última vez...-sintió que las lágrimas caer, mientras este lamia su lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ze...Zero...- suspiro su nombre, mientras ahora se dedicaba a besar su cuello. La atrajo mas a este, mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello, sintiendo ligeros espasmos que la retorcían de placer, bajo hasta la parte desnuda de su pecho donde paso lenta y tortuosamente su lengua sacando, suspiros por parte de esta. Bajo hasta una de sus manos hasta sus piernas, quien fue subiendo por el vestido. Haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda, haciendo que su pecho friccionara con el de Zero.- aahh...- gimió al sentir la mano de este más cerca de su pierna...

-Aaaahh...!- gimió mas alto, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, el motivo? Zero había pasado por su sexo, rozando su mano lentamente con la fina tela que la cubría, abrió sus ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos color violeta.- Zero...

Se acercaron lentamente sus rostros, mientras se veía el brillo de sus ojos. Era más que claro, el deseo era demasiado fuerte para ellos, sus labios rozaron levemente, cerraron sus ojos...

-Kaname-kun...! Jajaja eres tan gracioso había olvidado, lo agradable que era hablar contigo...

-... Lo mismo digo...- llegaron al balcón donde habían dejado sus respectivas parejas... No estaban preparados para ver lo que sucedía. Yuki recargada en la pared con los ojos abiertos tratando de contener las lagrimas, una de sus manos en sus labios y otra en su pecho. Zero le daba la espalda con el seño fruncido y sus manos hechos puños. Sakura frunció el entrejo, al ver a Yuki, se alejo de Kaname se acerco lentamente al plateado mientras detonaba una mirada retadora a la castaña.

Puso su mano en el hombro del plateado. Volteo encarándola, poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de este, mientras se estiraba acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Yuki miro atenta lo que pasaba, y lo vio... No supo explicar el desgarre que sintió en su pecho... La plateada beso a Zero, mientras este se dejaba... Cerró sus ojos por instinto. Se separaron un poco, mientras esta le sonreía... Volteo mirando a la castaña, quien trataba de contener su llanto...

-oh!... Yuki-chan... No te había visto... -dijo mientras surcaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- está bien...?

-yo...- se abrazo a si misma mientras trataba de contenerse.-yo... Estoy bien...- la plateada la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y miraba a hurtadillas a Kaname...

-me alegra que este bien... Por un momento me asustaste...- se giro a Zero quien desvió al inmediato su mirada.-... Mi amor... Quiero bailar contigo un poco... Me concederías este pequeño capricho... He? - asintió, salieron tomados de las manos, mientras Sakura miraba a hurtadillas, como la castaña empezaba a derramar las primeras lagrimas surcando una victoriosa sonrisa.

-Yuki...- Susurro para sí mismo, mientras las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de esta. Se acerco lentamente a ella, quien la tomo entre sus brazos, y detonaba una increíble preocupación...- estas bien...- no hubo respuesta. Se limito a seguir siendo abrazada por el castaño. Yuki levanto levemente su cabeza y miro a Zero con su compañera bailando, mostrando una farsa, fingiendo un sentimiento del cual no estaba del todo seguro...

-...Yuki-chan es una linda niña... No crees?- este se limito a asentir levemente.- Zero... Sabes... Yo... Te amo...- este le miro detenidamente en todo ese momento, no se había atrevido a mirarla, besar y tocar a Yuki nuevamente había hecho que este desbordara la misma pasión que sentía por esta desde hacía años.

-Sakura...- susurro para sí mismo. Miro a hurtadillas en dirección al balcón la plateada solo para descubrir que la castaña también le miraba, una leve sonrisa se surco, sin pensarlo dos veces rozo los labios de Zero nuevamente. Mientras le correspondía.

-Kaname-onisama... Podemos irnos... Yo... No me siento muy bien- el castaño miro a Yuki desviar su mirada de él en cuanto se separaron, beso su frente mientras asintió.

-pero antes debemos despedirnos...

-es... Necesario?

-me temo que si pequeña...- esta asintió y tomo a su hermano de la mano, mientras veían que el baile de los novios terminaba, se acercaron varios invitados a estos. Mientras Zero trataba de poner su mejor cara.

-Sakura... Me temo que ya debemos retirarnos.. Yuki no se siente muy bien que digamos...- Yuki agacho un poco la mirada desviando la mirada de la plateada, y sentía sus mejillas arder por la penetrante mirada de Zero. Sakura que no desapercibido ese momento mostro su mejor sonrisa

-que lastima Kaname-kun...! Mmm... Pero esta me la tienes que recompensar siempre haces eso... Así que... Por qué no vienen mañana en la noche a cenar... Así podremos ponernos al dia no crees..- tomo el brazo de Zero mientras le volteaba a mirarla, al igual que Yuki. Kaname frunció el entrejo

-claro... Te parece bien a las 8- mostro su sonrisa- bien nos vemos...- se quito del camino con Yuki, mientras llegaba el auto por ambos, volteo a mirar la mansión, entro al auto sin vacilar, sintió una punzada en su pecho, miro por la ventana mientras emprendían el viaje a casa.

Se despedía de los últimos invitados mientras maldecía su suerte mil y una veces, hizo una última reverencia antes de irse, este comenzó a avanzar pero sintió que alguien le retenía por el antebrazo.

-Zero-kun... A dónde vas?- no volteo

-... Te molesta que me vaya a mi habitación...? Estoy algo cansado...- lo soltó levemente

-está bien...-le miro irse. Dio indicaciones a los sirvientes. Se metió adentro de un pasadizo llegando a una especie de sótano. Estaba lleno de espejos. Había destellos dorados, flores de cerezo, y exactamente en medio del aquel lugar, una fotografía de ella... Su madre. Era muy parecida a esta, sus cabellos plateados, largos de un exquisito brillo. Sus facciones eran finas, femeninas. Sus ojos... Violeta...

-...- Cayo hincada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, las lagrimas caer...- POR QUE...!?- resonó su grito por toda la habitación mientras sus ojos brillaban y los espejos se rompían y caían a su alrededor...- aah... Por qué...?- suspiro mientras sentía como algunos trozos la cortaban y el olor de la sangre se impregnaba en el ambiente

-... Jajajajaja...- se escucho una voz resonar en la habitación...

-... De que tanto te ríes...

-acaso no es más que obvio cariño...? De ti...-levanto la mirada y vio a esa mujer... Sus cabellos sueltos sobre sus hombros, la yukata blanca con obi morado, y sus cascabeles...

-que quieres...?-dijo mientras fruncía su entrejo

-... Acaso no es obvio...-levanto una ceja a modo de interrogante.- quiero ayudarte...

-de que manera podrías hacerlo... Estas muerta!- surco una sonrisa burlona

-...puede... Pero debido a que te di mi sangre estas aquí... O no?- se acerco lentamente a esta tomándola de los hombros, volteándola... Llevándola a un espejo que aun no había sido roto...- mírate... Tan hermosa, tan joven, llena de vida... Es una lástima que Zero-kun no te quiera a tu lado...

-CALLATE...!- golpeo con fuerza el espejo mientras algunos pedazos lastimaron su mano haciendo que sangrara y las lagrimas no cesaran... Volteo encontrándose que estaba sentada en una especie de mueble.

-tú puedes estar con el... Lo amas no?- esta asintió...

-amaste a papá...?-miro detenidamente a su hija. Odiaba esa pregunta más que nada

-tu padre...ah...- suspiro-tu padre... Sentí algo muy importante por el... Pero era demasiado apegado a las reglas...

-por eso... Convertiste a ese humano?

-...-sonrió casi para sí misma...- lo ame como nunca pensé amar a otro... Y cuando me lo arrebataron...-frunció el entrejo-... Aunque me vengue, aunque Ichiru-kun estuvo conmigo... Me arrebataron mi felicidad... Pero eso... Eso no te pasara a ti cariño...

-que harás...?

-darte un pequeño consejo... Aun guardas un poco de mi sangre no es así?- esta asintió.-bien tómala... Y nuevos poderes que aun tienes dormidos en ti despertaran.

-pero... Eso de que me ayudaran?

-simple... Úsalo para retener a Zero-kun...

-no... No lo hare... Sabes cómo se pondrá... Además... Aun no me imagino que hará Zero cuando se entere que soy la hija de la mujer que le destrozo la vida...

-... No hará nada...-dijo con un semblante burlón

-no lo conoces, no sabes de que es capaz!

-y tu si?

-yo...- se levanto acercándose a esta

-retendelo a la fuerza...

-no puedo...- se abrazo a si misma tratando de consolarse.

-hay más de una manera de retener a un hombre cariño...

-no sé de que hablas...

Se acerco a susurrando algo para después alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.-no podría... Yo...

-es la única manera cariño... Solo piénsalo...- se desvaneció levemente, mientras caía al suelo, miro el retrato de su madre detenidamente. Se levanto con dificultad mientras salía de ese cuarto.

Zero seguía con la vista perdida. El verla, tocarla, sentirla, la duda lo carcomía vivo, y lo peor. No podía dejar a Sakura, ya no. Sería un acto poco hombre de su parte, tenía recargado sus codos en sus piernas, pensando lo idiota que había sido al dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento. Sintió una presencia, levanto la mirada mientras miraba a la plateada.

-pensé que estarías ya en cama...- no respondió, en vez de eso, soltó su cabellera cayendo sobre su espalda majestuosamente, se bajo el cierre de su vestido, deslizándolo lentamente, sus ojos rojizos adquirieron un brillo indescriptible. Zero por su parte cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió. No estaba Sakura, no era ella, sus cabellos no eran plateados, era castaños, su cuerpo no era el mismo, era un poco infantil, y sus ojos esos ojos, eran los que lo había hecho suspirar años atrás. Se acerco a este mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Zero…- suspiro al sentir el contacto de piel con el suyo. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Sus respiraciones entre cortadas. Esta se acerco a uno de sus oídos.-… quiero que me hagas tuya…-dijo mientras este abría sus ojos al sorprenderse por tal comentario no pudo responder porque se movió más rápido que el besando con maestría sus labios, quien le correspondía. Había un espejo enfrente de la pareja… parecía que besaba a Yuki… que haría suya a Yuki…

Comenzó a quitarle el saco y la camisa, con prisa, mientras seguía besando sus labios, mientras el plateado se dedicaba a tocar cada parte de esta. Y la chica le desabrochaba los pantalones, este cayó a la cama, con esta encima, comenzó a acariciar su dorso mientras sentía miles sensaciones nuevas, sus manos, enmarcaban los cuadros de este, mientras suspiraba. Subió su rostro a su cuello, quien le beso y mordía ligeramente, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello. Bajo hasta sus tetillas las cuales beso y lamio delicadamente. El plateado se estaba dejando llevar por aquellas caricias mientras se sentía desfallecer, sintió como la chica bajaba a su vientre, y acaricio "accidentalmente" su miembro, cosa que le hizo sentir una punzada en este. Los bóxer que usaba le estaban ya apretando, le dolía, está bajo hasta su erección, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín, comenzó a besar lentamente a través de la tela.

-mm…-trato de reprimir un gruñido, pero arqueo su espalda al sentir como la chica lo masajeaba- ah…aaah…- este se levanto de golpe tomándola del antebrazo, poniéndola de espaldas a él, mientras se posicionaba atrás de esta, tomándola de la cintura, friccionando contra sus glúteos su enorme erección, y apretaba sus senos con la otra mano.

-aaaaaaggghh…-gimió de placer al sentir tal contacto. Comenzó a besar la hendidura de su cuello mientras la soltaba un poco y aumentaba las embestidas.-aaagghh…- le quito su sostén, ahora con sus manos liberadas, masajeaba sus pechos, piñizcó sus pezones mientras sentía la chica la urgencia de ser tocada en cierta parte. El plateado la acomodo debajo de su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco sus colmillos, lamiendo su cuello, y los clavo.-aahh…aahh…-suspiro entre cortada mientras enterraba sus uñas en las espalda del plateado, la sangre bajo hasta sus pechos, quien se delito, lamiendo cada parte donde la sangre recorrió bajando hasta estos, lamiéndolos en círculos, de arriba abajo, hasta ponerlos rígidos.

-aaagghh…- arqueo la espalda al sentir como el plateado. Le quitaba sus bragas y comenzaba a masturbarla con sus dedos, primero fue algo superficial, para después meter uno.-aaahh…- lo metió con más profundidad…-aaaghh…- se arqueo al sentir un segundo-aahhhgg…-grito y se aferro mas a él al sentir un tercer dedo dentro de esta. Por su parte Zero sintió la humedad de esta… todo listo para él. Se quito de un jalón los bóxer, mientras, tomaba su miembro y lo ponía en su entrada, fue entrando poco a poco, al sentirla tan estrecha, mientras esta echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y una lagrima se dejaba asomar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y como no hacerlo… era virgen… sus manos se retorcían en las sabanas ahogando el dolor combinado con el placer, rompió el himen y sintió que algo escurría de las piernas de esta… era sangre, se detuvo al percatarse preocupado.

-si…sigue…-exigió la chica al corroborar que no le había hecho ningún daño y sus ojos se veían cegados por el placer y el deseo. Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a moverse más rápido, las embestidas subían de nivel y sintió como esta movía sus caderas al compas de aquel ritmo. Mientras se aferraba a su espalda, cada estocada, cada parte de aquella danza la mataba, hasta que lo sintió venir…-aaaahgggg….- gimieron ambos al sentir llegar el orgasmos mientras Zero derrama dentro de esta su semilla, y la chica enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.- Zero…-beso sus labios, haciendo que le correspondiera, mientras salía de ella. Se quedaron abrazados, mientras Zero, dormía plácidamente y esta le acaricia su rostro… una sonrisa surco en su fino rostro. Por un momento la luz de la luna fue obstruida por una nube, cuando volvió a salir…

-…no te han cumplido nada de lo te han prometido Zero…pero… esta vez… me encargare personalmente… de quedarme a tu lado para siempre…-surco una sonrisa victoriosa mientras veía sus reflejos en aquel espejo. Se acomodo de la mejor manera que pudo en sus brazos, cubriendo su desnudez una sabana. Mientras sus cabellos plateados cubrían sus pechos. Por qué no dejaría que le quitaran lo suyo. Por qué no lo dejaría nunca… porque ella… Sakura… era su cura…

* * *

** /W/ LES GUSTO? **

**REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! :)**


	7. USURPADORA

**ESCUCHEN ESTOY TRABAJANDO YA CON OTRO FIC... QUE SUBIRE MUY PRONTO... ESPERENLO :D**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~USURPADORA~**

Su mirada perdida no pasaba desapercibida, sus ojos que siempre demostraba algo mas... Carisma, cariño, ternura parecían vacios... Seguía mirando por la ventana sintió una opresión en su pecho, en un instinto se toco sus labios, soñando despierta con aquel momento en que se sintió tan llena, tan única, tan... Tan amada. Su hermano miro detenidamente aquello, acaso no le importaba todo aquello? Acaso no quería que fuera feliz? Acaso no desea ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba?

Llegaron sin demora alguna a su "hogar", donde una vez dentro de esta se apresuro a meterse a su cuarto, sin embargo no conto que Kaname la retuviera de la muñeca. Mientras este no hacía nada, sabía que forjear contra él, no serviría de nada. Permanecieron así unos momentos, el silencio se culmino pareciendo querer que ambos encontraran las palabras adecuadas para poder dirigírselas.

-... Yuki... Tu...

-no tiene caso hablarlo... Oni-sama...- la volteo haciendo que lo mirara... Retándola, queriendo que derrumbara esa barrera que había hecho. Por que las dudas que en un principio había tenido con respecto a su "relación" aparecían? Por qué temía decir sus sentimientos a la persona que es la más importante para ella… o que fue?

-... Si Yuki... Esto es algo que debemos hablar... Porque te hace daño... Te duele...- la castaña le miro sus lagrimas se desbordaban... No podía evitarlo, ya se había dado cuenta, y ahora más que nunca no podía hacer nada más que decirle la verdad, hablar con su "hermano" de un sentimiento que empezó por él, y término en el plateado. Pero que a la vez no quería… no podía hablar de ese desbordante sentimiento, no podía simplemente dejarlo y que la historia se repitiera de nueva cuenta… no otra vez, pero por qué engañarse a si misma y a los demás..

-...lo amo...- murmuro. Apenas pudo escucharse, miro a Kaname soltarla. No dejo de mirarlo, dejo que viera a través de ella como siempre lo había hecho… dejo que aquel susurro que transmitía ese sentir finalmente saliera. Ya no importaba si sentía culpa… ya no importaba el precio a pagar… cualquiera… que fuera

-... Yuki...

-perdóname... Pero... Ya no puedo con esto... Me duele, me duele y mucho... Es como...- suspiro-... Siento que esto ya lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo... Yo...

Fue interrumpida, cuando Kaname le abrazo, y esta se hundió en su pecho.-... Yuki... se del lazo que tienes que Kiryu-kun… pero… es en verdad esto lo que quieres…?-levanto su rostro, suspirando, dejando salir sus lagrimas, dejando salir todas esa explosión de sentimiento que sentía. Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, mientras el castaño se separo lentamente de su hermana-… nunca he tenido la intención de dejarte… pero… si eso te hace infeliz… me hare a un lado…

-oni-sama…- se acerco lentamente a Yuki, mientras besaba su frente, esta cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano.

-…ya es muy tarde… así que descansa-. La llevo a su habitación, donde le dio instrucciones a una de las sirvientas de quitarle su ropa y ponerle su camisón.

Se retiro a su habitación mientras miraba la luz de la luna invadirlo, "lo amo"… su voz parecía resonar aun en aquella habitación en la cual le había expresado sus sentimientos. Sabía que esa conversación que había tenido con la Arisawa a donde le incitaría a llegar… había hechos egoístas… pensó que había movido bien sus piezas, y que ahora tendría una feliz vida con la mujer que amaba, que idiota había sido al creer en tales sueños, que no era más bien que estupideces. Se quedo mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de su ventana, se veía derrotado, se veía cansado de todas aquellos sentires… pero… que podía hacer?... no quería ganarse el odio de su amada, pero tampoco cederla. Si bien este sabia que tanta influencia tenia Yuki sobre el… no le quedaría de otra. Dejarla ir? No era una opción… dejar que probara un poco de libertad con el plateado para después arrebatársela?... por más tonto que sonara, parecía que era su única solución. Se recostó en su cama, esperando que esa culpa que cargaba consigo… se fuera…

Estaba sola en aquella casa donde se escuchaba caer la lluvia a cantaros… la habitación en la que estaba era grande… pero sin ventanas, estaba sentada en el piso examinando cada rincón. Escucho ruidos de la habitación de alado. Sin poder comprenderlo tuvo un raro presentimiento. Abrió lenta y temblorosamente la puerta que separa ambos cuartos. Entro sigilosamente encontrándose con una mujer mucho más alta que esta, sus cabellos caía en una cascada color castaño, la mujer giro su rostro en dirección a Yuki… era ella… la mujer que le había concebido la vida… su madre…

-Yuki…- su dulce voz resonó mientras se acercaba a la castaña- hija…- esta se acerco a su madre mientras ambas mujeres se abrazaban. Sentía un calor, un calor en el pecho. Ya no estaba sola.

-mamá…yo…

-shh… todo está bien… Yuki… sé lo que aqueja…- levanto su mirada encontrándose con unos cálidos ojos color carmín…- se que amas a otro… se que te duele aceptar esos sentimientos…- sus mejillas fueron recorridas por lagrimas- Yuki… no te voy a pedir explicaciones y mucho menos a criticar… porque he pasado por ello… solo… solo quiero advertirte que no te dejes llevar por la apariencia de los Arisawa…

-por qué?

-… porque a pesar de que llegaron a ser muy allegados a la familia Kuran… son peligrosos… especialmente la hija de Ishida-san…- Yuki le miro extrañada no comprendía nada-… es la hija de aquella mujer que le destrozo la vida a tu amigo… Shizuka…

-que…- esta se separo lentamente…

-sabes por qué Zero… le es leal… sabes porque el aunque quiera dejarla no puede…- esta negó- porque ella es la descendiente de su sangre.

-pensé que María-san… lo era…

-eventualmente… pero solo a los ojos de la sociedad vampírica… ella es su hija… por alguna razón, el destino los entrelazo… Yuki… debes hacer que lo deje… sino lo haces… las consecuencias podrían ser atroces…

-pero… yo no sé como…-Juri le levanto su barbilla haciendo que la mirara.

-… tengo plena confianza en que sabrás hacer lo que te pido…- esta se desvaneció mientras la lluvia paraba, vio a través de la ventana, había una mujer de cabellos plateados, que le miraba sonrió de manera burlona, los ojos de Yuki. Esta dirigió su mirada a un lugar en específico mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo.

Era Arisawa Sakura quien abrazaba su vientre con alevosía, y Zero… Zero le miraba con esos característicos ojos tristes, el plateado cerro lentamente sus mientras esta se acercaba a besarlo. No le correspondió, solo sintió rozar sus labios con la plateada. Yuki puso sus manos al cristal. Intento gritar pero su voz no salía, golpeo con fuerza los vidrios… pero no podía romperlos, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar debido a la fuerza que había empleado, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-_…esto es lo que querías…-_se escucho una voz resonar en la habitación donde Yuki era prisionera-_… sabias que esto pasaría_

_- yo… yo nunca quise esto…- _se giro_-… yo no pedí esto…_

_-…por supuesto… pediste estar con Kaname…pediste que el te amara… no fue suficiente…_

_-yo…_

_-ahora… quieres a Zero?-_esta se hinco_- a quien amas…?_

_-basta…_

_-Zero o Kaname?_

_-basta…_

_-por una vez… se sincera… Zero…o… Kaname?- _puso sus manos en sus oídos intentando dejar de escuchar en vano esa voz…

_-basta…-_exigió entre sollozos…

_-a quien le entregas tu corazón…? Zero o Kaname…?_

_-HE DICHO BASTA…!-_ su voz se resonó en la habitación mientras caían los vidrios se rompían en mil pedazos y esta se abrazaba a si misma…-_ basta… yo… yo…_

_-_eres patética… Yuki-chan…-levanto su mirada encontrándose con la plateada.- el es mío… te guste o no…

-Zero… Zero me ama…- dijo con seguridad la castaña.

-… puede… pero me entrego algo que nunca será tuyo…-dijo está acercándose a la pequeña Kuran, se puso a la altura de esta, mientras le extendía la mano para incorporarse.-… él me entrego… su corazón…-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal…

-…él está contigo por una promesa… pero… si no fuera así… estaría conmigo…- su sonrisa se desvaneció

-… dime qué hay de tu hermano Kaname…- esta comenzó a girar alrededor de Yuki.

-que hay con el…

-acaso no es obvio… te ama… mira que destruir a todo aquel que te hiciera daño… poner en riesgo su vida y la de los demás, usar a sus sirvientes tal cual fueran marionetas… solo para que tu estuvieras bien… dime que harás… cuando le digas que amas a otro que no es el…- Yuki se mostro serena suspirando, tratando de contenerse

-… yo se lo dije… sé que es difícil…se que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerme… no me importa seguir cargando ese peso… Sakura…- se posiciono atrás de esta.

-…veo que no sirve de nada mis amenazas… solo quiero decirte… que no lo dejare libre… ni te lo cederé tan fácilmente…-sus uñas se alargaron, se volvieron de metal, mientras miraba con cierta fascinación su propia mano.-… quise hacerlo por las buenas… Yuki-chan… quise darte una oportunidad de que cedieras… que fueras feliz con tu hermano…pero…-

-aghhh…- se escucho un gemido, mientras Yuki miraba su pecho… había sido atravesado por la plateada, miro su sangre salir comenzar a recorre su cuerpo, mientras Sakura sacaba sus uñas de la chica, y la sangre de esta salpicaba sus ropas…-aghh…- la miro caer lentamente al piso.

-…te advertí Yuki-chan…-dijo mientras lamia la sangre que había quedado en su uñas, y sus ojos adquirían un brillo, la castaña cerro sus ojos por un momento… cuando los abrió estaba en su cama… en un instinto se despojo de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, miro con sorpresa el hecho que no tenia ninguna herida. Se había sentido tan real… se había sentido tan vulnerable. Miro la luna que tenia un brillo…

-… Zero…- sus lagrimas se desbordaron… no lo dejaría… no dejaría que se quedara a manos de la Arisawa. No lo permitiría.- te liberare…

Abrió de golpe sus ojos. Estaba más que furiosa, se acomodo mejor entre los brazos de su amante mientras este comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Sakura en un vano intento de hacerle perder su cordura, beso su cuello mientras este se incorporaba.

-qué demonios…- hizo a un lado a Sakura mientras esta se tapaba con la sabana lo mejor que podía. Miro con asombro su cuerpo desnudo y la fina silueta de su prometida.- que hiciste?... que hice?...- se sintió ponerse pálido mientras, se sentaba al borde de la cama mientras la Arisawa lo abrazaba por atrás. Sintiendo rozar el pecho de Sakura con la piel de este.-Sakura… quítate.- este se levanto buscando su ropa interior que la localizo no muy lejos de su cama, se puso sus bóxer, mientras Sakura no despegaba el ojo a su prometido.

-…Zero mi amor…- mostro su mejor sonrisa

-… Sakura… no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo…- le miro fruncir el entrejo-… con una mierda… acaso no sabes lo que hicimos…!? No comprendes la gravedad?!

- acaso está mal… haberme entregado al hombre que amo…?-pregunto irónicamente.

-Sakura… esto… esto está mal…

-te arrepientes no es así?

-por supuesto… sabes lo que hará tu padre cuando se entere de esto?... tienes la mínima idea de cómo se pondrá?

-mi padre no hará nada… porque no tiene porque saberlo…-se levanto de su lugar mientras aun cubierta por la fina sabana, se aferraba al cuello de Zero, intentando besarlo en vano pues este se separo de la plateada, dándole la espalda.-… dime Zero… que es en sí lo que te molesta… el que nos hayamos hecho el amor… el que me haya entregado antes de nuestra boda… o el hecho que… podría ser… que aun no has olvidado a esa…- hablo despectivamente- a esa mujer…

-… ella no cuadra en esto…- giro su rostro mientras fruncía el entrejo

-claro que cuadra aquí…! O te parece poco que se haya presentado a nuestra presentación, te parece poco que ella te haya tocado con sus repugnantes manos…

- de que hablas…?

-te parece poco que ella se sienta con libertad de estar a tu lado a su antojo aun sabiendo que te dejo…! Que te traiciono! Que te hirió… que no le importaste ni por un segundo… que te dejo por otro… hee? Dime!

-Sakura…cállate

-Dime si Kuran Yuki... significa todavía algo para ti… dímelo!-grito desesperada

-como sabes que es ella…-no respondió- dímelo!-exigió mientras la tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndola, mientras esta se desataba de el… mirándolo retadoramente

-seria una idiota si no me diera cuenta… que esa maldita… que esa maldita es me está quitando de tu camino… dime… si te dará todo lo que te he dado… si ella te amara desesperamente… si ella… dejara a Kuran Kaname para estar contigo… hee… dímelo….!- grito con más fuerza

-YA BASTA…!- alzo su mano, golpeando con fuerza a la plateada, cayendo al piso mientras sostenía su mejilla que había adquirido un color carmín, tenía sus ojos ensanchados, nunca le había puesto un dedo encima, el plateado aun miraba el acto que recien habia cometido, le dolía, pero no era el dolor físico ni nada de ello, le dolía saber que aun tenia esos sentimientos, que pensaba que finalmente había quitado el recuerdo que vivía en Zero. Relajo su mirada mientras intentaba acercarse a Sakura

-… estas muy equivocado… si crees… que te dejare el camino libre con esa…- le ayudo a pararse mientras aun sostenía su mano en su mejilla.

-… nunca debí dejar que esto sucediera… compréndelo de una vez…- esta relajo su mirada mientras dejaba su mejilla para tomar a Zero del mentón.- te elegí a ti no? No entiendo porque tienes dudas ahora

-tengo dudas… porque sé que la amas aun… que no he podido sacarte de la cabeza- le miro detenidamente.- pero te amo… y de una vez te advierto que no pienso… ceder lo que es mío…

-será mejor que te retires… tu padre podría ir a buscarte…

-no me iré…-dijo esta mientras se alejaba de Zero

-Sakura… por favor….

-solo… deja que este aquí… solo un poco más… me lo debes…- le miro detenidamente, se quito del lugar buscando algo entre sus ropas, le paso una camisa, mientras esta le miraba curiosa.

-ponte tu ropa interior y toma esta camisa… no pienso dejar que estés desnuda…-asintió lentamente, el plateado se giro dejando que esta se vistiera.

-ya puedes mirar…- dijo esta mientras miraba desviaba su mirada, le había dolido el golpe… pero más que eso… su orgullo. Su dignidad como mujer.

-descansa…- se dirigió a un mueble que estaba cerca de ahí.

-no piensas dormir conmigo…

-acaso no es más que obvio…

-Zero por favor...

-limítate a hacer lo que te digo…- esta asintió pues el tono autoritario del plateado le había sorprendido. Se recostó en la cama mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho, sabía que lo había hecho no debió hacerlo, sabía que ella no podía hacer nada por quitar ese maldito recuerdo de ella. Pero no se rendiría… le había declaro la guerra a la Kuran. Poco le importaba que fuera ella la princesa de los sangre pura, poco le importaba que ella fuera lo más importante para Zero. Porque ella tendría su corazón porque no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ser feliz con ella, porque ella… ella era la verdadera usurpadora…

* * *

**LES DEJO UN PEDACITO PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE PIENSA VALE? :D... :**

Miraba con aburrimiento caer los copos de nieve. A traves de la ventana de aquel auto. Su piel nivea, sus largos y sedosos cabellos castaños. Su bellos y brillantes ojos rojizos, su cuerpo con finas curvas mostrando la madurez que recien habia adquirido a sus 15 años. Suspiro con pesades de nueva cuenta divisando a lo lejos aquel edificio.

-nee... Oni-sama...- volteo el hombre que estaba a su lado, se encontraba leyendo un libro. Era mayor que ella. Un hombre muy parecido a esta. Sus cabellos castaños. Sus ojos marrones, mostraba una grata elegancia y un porte como pocos podrian hacer.-... En serio tenemos que ir a esa tonta academia?... Es necesario que ambos vayamos...?

El hombre se acomodo de la mejor manera de su asiento admirando la impaciencia de su pequeña hermana.- Yuki... No empieces de nuevo con esto... Es un favor muy especial que le fue pedido a nuestros padres... Deberias mostrarte agradecida...-levanto su ceja en modo de interrogante.-... Seremos los primeros sangre pura en mostrar interes en querer "interactuar" com humanos.

-mm... Pues yo creo que no deberiamos estar haciendo esto... Nosotros si podemos aceptarlos... Pero ellos a nosotros?...

-Yuki... Ademas sera una buena oportunidad para que interactues con gente de tu edad...- fruncio el entrejo-sucede algo?

-solo por que hayas nacido primero no te da derecho a llamarme una niña...- sonrio ante tal comentario.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! Cx**


	8. CAPRICHO

**Antes que nada gracias por leer~!**

* * *

**~CAPRICHO~**

Paso alrededor de 2 horas y el plateado se había acomodado de la mejor manera en aquel mueble, no podía creer que su "prometida" hubiera cometido tal acto con tal de retenerlo. Había pasado mucho ese día... Lo mejor que podía hacer? Descansar aunque fuera solo un poco. Sakura por su parte miraba a hurtadillas a Zero, lo perdería... Sabía que la dejaría... Tenía que hacer algo que le indicara. Que nada había sucedido... Se levanto sigilosamente mientras miraba embobada el rostro sereno del moreno.

En un instinto se llevo la mano a la mejilla que aun estaba algo roja. Un suspiro de derrota se escucho por parte de esta mientras avanzaba, bajo a su rostro donde mechones de su cabello cayeron, aspirando el plateado el aroma a cerezos, que desprendía, sin pensarlo dos veces beso su frente mientras aparecía un brillo violeta a su alrededor, miro como este fruncía el entrejo. Se quito de ahí mientras acariciaba su rostro que ahora lucia más relajado.

Busco su ropa, y sus demás cosas, también acomodo la ropa del plateado, de manera que no viera nada fuera de lo normal. Salió de la habitación corriendo. Recorriendo la mansión descalza, esperando no ser descubierta. Llego sin demora a su cuarto, donde tiro su vestimenta lo más lejos posible, y esta caía hincada.

-ajajajaja... Es una lástima que Zero-kun no recuerde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos...

-cállate... Quieres...? No estoy de humor para tus comentarios sin sentido- dijo la plateada aun en el piso.

-... Te dije que tuvieras cuidado... No es mi culpa que Zero hubiera visto a Yuki-chan... Y no a ti mientras lo hacían... Jajajaja!

-basta... Yo... Yo quería que viera a través de mí... Pero... Pero me dio miedo que me rechazara por eso use la imagen de esa estúpida...!- le miro tranquila. Mientras esta se levanta de su asiento y se dirigía al espejo

-... Deberías ponerte hielo antes de que se ponga más rojo...-se llevo la mano a su mejilla, esta le voltio sonriendo, mientras Shizuka fruncía el entrejo

-es el precio a pagar con tal de estar con el hombre que amo... Madre...

-... Bueno ya te entregaste... Ahora que harás... Por qué no entiendo el que le borraras la memoria a Zero-kun en que te beneficia...

-simple... Si... Si se de las cosas que me enseñaron... Pasara algo...- dijo sonriente, mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-hija... En verdad quieres esto?... -le miro- es un capricho tuyo...

-por qué me dices esto?... Fue tu idea en primer lugar. Ya no hay vuelta atrás...- suspiro ahora más calmada, se recostó en su cama mientras sentía nuevas emociones unas más fuertes que otras pero lo suficientemente serenas como para descansar. La plateada se desvaneció.

* * *

Un hombre de edad avanzada cerro sus ojos ante lo dicho por hija... Se destruiría su vida, pero no solo la de ella sino también la de Zero...

-...hablar con ella ya no resultara...- este volteo encontrándose con su querida "esposa"

-... No tienes que decírmelo... La conozco... Pero siento que en parte esto es tu culpa o no? Mi amada Shizuka...-volteo encontrándose con ella, quien le rehuía a su mirada.

-... Le dije que lo retuviera...

-es por eso que mi hija tiene un golpe en su mejilla?

-... Ishida... Está enamorada!...-ironizó la plateada mientras el hombre fruncía el entrejo.-... Ella lo ama de verdad... Me guste decirlo o no... Quiero que mi hija si sea feliz...

-a que costo...? A casarse con alguien que no ama? A destruirle la vida...? Porque nos solo afectara la suya... Sino la de todos! Shizuka entiéndelo...

-es la decisión de ella no de nosotros... No es de nuestra incumbencia...- le miro detenidamente.

-se parece a ti en muchos aspectos...-sonrió, le miro mientras caminaba a la luz de la luna...

-no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo pase... Es algo que debes entender... Tu mejor que nadie sabe que mi corazón era difícil de domar...- sonrió nostálgicamente-... No quiero que este atada a un mundo de reglas sin sentido... Ella merece ser una mujer feliz... Solo no interfieras...- se desvaneció en el aire mientras miraba con nostalgia esa bella luna que se mostraba a todo el esplendor.

* * *

Ya era de mañana sintió los primeros rayos de sol caer sobre su rostro mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos con cierta pereza. Sintió que alguien le tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndola levemente. Se incorporo inmediatamente mientras ensanchaba sus ojos.

-Se...señorita... Se encuentra bien...?- levanto la mirada encontrándose con una de sus mucamas. Solo asintió mientras bajaba su rostro, tratando de calmarse.-Señorita... Que... Que fue lo que le paso?- dijo la chica al observar el golpe que tenia está en su mejilla. En un instinto se llevo la mano en la mejilla, solo basto para tocarla un poco y lanzar un leve suspiro de molestia.- iré por hielo...

-no!...- le miro incrédula.-... Es... Es decir... Estoy bien... Ayer me... Caí... Sin darme cuenta... En las escaleras...

-creo que debería ponerle algo Sakura-sama... Antes de que Zero-sama... Se preocupe...

-Zero...-susurro- Zero... Ya despertó?- la chica le sonrió dulcemente. Asintiendo

-si Sakura-sama... Me pidió que la despertara...

-no te dijo nada mas...?- pregunto curiosa

-si Sakura-sama... Dijo que quería verla en el jardín mas tarde... Para ver los preparativos...

-está bien puedes retirarte...- asintió y se retiro del lugar, la plateada sonrió ampliamente al ver que había funcionado su plan... Había olvidado lo de anoche, se abrazo a sí misma, se sentía libre... Vio la ropa que le prepararon, se vistió con un vestido de seda color rosa pálido, y unas sandalias del mismo color, antes de salir maquillo un poco su mejilla con tal de que nadie se diera cuenta de aquel golpe... Salió sin mucha prisa, caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar... Sin darse cuenta estaba frente al despacho de su padre.

* * *

Sonrió al recordar, cuando se veía clandestinamente con Zero besándose enfrente de esa puerta, corriendo el peligro de ser descubiertos... Entro sin vacilar encontrándose con su padre. Quien al inmediato al verla dejo sus papeles en el escritorio.

-... Que sucede hija?...-dijo el hombre que miraba serio su rostro. Se percato que no tenía ningún golpe. Deduciendo que bien lo maquillo o debió haberse curado por sí sola.

-...yo... Yo... - tartamudeo al sentir la mirada tan penetrante de su padre, se controlo y respiro hondo, a manera de que se tranquilizara.- papá... Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo...-no hubo respuesta- Zero y yo... Queremos que se adelante la boda lo más pronto posible...

-... Entiendo... Zero está al tanto?-menciono aun con el semblante serio. La plateada frunció el entrejo al mirar la reacción de su padre.

-papá... Te dije que Zero y yo...

-basta Sakura...- le interrumpió- se de sobras que no le has dicho nada a Zero... Sé que te entregaste a el... Y se también que te golpeo...- la plateada, se sintió palidecer, apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños... Respiro, cerrando sus ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir miro a su padre igual de seria que el.- y sé que le borraste la memoria...

-era necesario...

-era necesario...?- se levanto gritando de su asiento mirando con furia a su hija...- era necesario?! Esa es tu excusa! Por dios Sakura... El no te ama! Ama a otra entiéndelo...!

-no sabes nada!... Deberías saber mejor que nadie como se siente el que te dejen por otro...!

-Sakura... Basta...!

-No papá! Si tu no fuiste lo suficientemente capaz de hacer que mamá se quedara... Yo hare que Zero si lo haga...! Estoy en mi derecho de ser feliz o no?

-si estás en tu derecho... Lo que no tienes derecho es casarte con alguien que no te ama... Que no siente nada por ti...-le miro furiosa mientras sus ojos brillaban de un modo aterrador. Al cabo de unos segundos todos los vidrios del despachos caían sobre ellos...- entiéndelo... No te apoyare en esta tontería...

-... Vas a negarme lo que estoy pidiendo?...- se volteo- entonces puedes olvidar el hecho que tienes una hija... Y con respecto la boda se hará cuando yo lo diga no cuando tú me digas... Te odio...!- salió de su despacho cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Corrió... Corrió tan rápido que le importo poco a donde se dirigía. Su padre cerró sus ojos...

* * *

-te dije que no interfirieras...

-...-frunció el entrejo...- es mi hija, no quiero verla sufrir y menos... Que haga una estupidez por un capricho...

-... Está enamorada...

-Shizuka por dios...! Es un maldito capricho...! No lo ama! Ni el a ella...

-que harás?

-... Nada... Por el momento... Seré paciente y... Cuando llegue el momento... Estaré ahí para mi hija...

* * *

Sentia el aire en su piel, sentia las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, sentia el miedo recorrer sus sentidos. Cayo hincada a merced de aquello. Una sombra le tapo. Levanto la mirada encontrandose con el... La persona que mas amaba, le ayudo a incorporarse, le miraba serio, se arrojo a el, en un vano intento de ser consolada...

-que sucedio...?- dijo este mostrandose algo distante... Se removio entre sus brazos, el plateado la recibio, mientras sentia un golpe en su pecho, no la amaba, no queria estar con ella, pero no podia dejarla... Aun no... Debia encontrar una manera de quitarse de su camino. Escucho un vago sollozo, trayendole de nuevo a la realidad... Su realidad...-Sakura si no me dices que pasa... No puedo ayudarte...

-solo dime que estarás conmigo... Y me apoyaras en mis decisiones...- levanto su rostro, mientras las lagrimas quitaban el maquillaje de sus mejillas, dejando ver el golpe que le había hecho la noche pasada. Le miro detenidamente, le alejo un poco de el... Tocando su rostro con delicadeza, mientras esta solo se dejaba, frunció el entrejo.- quien te hizo esto...?- no respondió, huyo de su mirada...

-... Te juro... Que nunca me ha puesto un dedo encima pero...

-fue te padre...? Que hiciste para que se pusiera así...

-...yo...- se ruborizó levemente al sentir la mirada de este-... Me dijo que quería... Adelantar la boda... Dentro de una semana...- el plateado mostro asombro por un segundo sintió ponerse pálido mientras esta le miraba curiosa...-... Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo y... Que tu tampoco lo estarías...- comenzó a correr sus mejillas lagrimas...-... Zero... Yo...- cerro sus ojos, sintiendo que acaba todo...

-...hablaremos de esto después...- le tomo de mano mientras se dirigían adentro, la llevo la cocina donde extrajo del refrigerador hielo, poniéndolos en un trozo de tela, lo coloco delicadamente en sus mejillas, suspiro levemente al sentir el frio del hielo, levanto la mirada.

-... Zero... Yo...

-... Tan necesario...es Adelantar la boda...?- huyo de su mirada- Sakura... Dime... Yo...

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos... Kaname-kun y Yuki-chan llegaran pronto. Y... Y no quiero que se lleven una mala imagen de su anfitriona no?- sonrió un poco forzada, mostrando nerviosismo.-Zero...- se acerco a este rozando levemente sus labios, pero este se negó, quitándose de su lugar...

-... Hablare con la servidumbre... Para que lo prepare a detalle... Y... Hablare con Ishida-sama...

-no...!-la escaneo con su mirada, tratando de analizar aquella reacción-... Es decir... Yo... No creo que sea buena idea que lo vayas a ver ahora... Esta... Está furioso... Por favor Zero... No quiero que te diga algo...

-...-la siguió escaneando... Algo andaba mal... Y no dudaría en buscar las respuestas-... Está bien...-se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de salir, pero no conto que la plateada lo retuviera de su camisa.-... Sakura...- lo abrazo por atrás, cerro sus ojos la plateada, dejándose llevar por ese cálido sentir que se acumulo en su pecho.

-...te amo...-se quedo estático, no respondió. Trato de asimilar esas dos palabras. Escucho un leve sollozar de esta. Cerró los ojos, sintió la necesidad de quitarse de ese lugar.-...te amo tanto...- sintió un vacio en su pecho. Quito los brazos de Sakura de su cuerpo, retirándose sin siquiera voltear a verla. Esta se quedo mirando el lugar que hasta hacia nada había ocupado Zero... Sintió una opresión en su pecho, frunció el entrejo, golpeo el piso con ira.- noooo!...-se escucho gritar en todo el lugar, el plateado quien iba en camino su cuarto escucho aquel quejido, cerro sus ojos un momento sintió algo caer a su alrededor... Todos los vidrios eran rotos y caían lentamente.

No hizo nada, simplemente siguió su camino mientras pensaba en lo precipitado que había sido. En que tal vez había un error haberle dado una vaga una ilusión, se había dejado llevar por sus ojos rojizos, era tan parecida y a la vez diferente de ella. Entro sin vacilar a su cuarto donde miro su foto con ella, se recostó en su cama... Tratando de rescatar sus vagos recuerdos alado de esta.

-nooooo...!- sintió cortadas por todo su cuerpo, mientras se regeneraba por sí solo. Se levanto con dificultad, miro detenidamente sus manos... No le importaba mancharlas con sangre con tal de estar con él. Salió de aquel lugar, entrando a su habitación con la mirada perdida.

* * *

Miro el reloj, ya era tarde, había despertado desde temprano. Fue llamada por su hermano, dudaba en entrar. Tenía miedo, después de hacerle creer que quería una vida con él, ahora no podía imaginarse todos su sueños, todas sus ilusiones, cada etapa de su vida, alado de Kaname. Toco levemente, no hubo respuesta. Entro. Su hermano miraba por la ventana. Parecía estar meditando.

-oni-sama...

-Yuki... Con respecto a lo de anoche... Te apoyare en tus decisiones...- se quedo estática mientras sentía que el calor que emanaba se iba-... Quiero que seas feliz... Y si tu felicidad no es a mi lado lo entiendo...

-oni-sama...-susurro mientras sus mejillas se sentían ruborizarse y su mirada se cristalizaba.-...perdóname... Por favor... Yo... -se acerco a este mientras besaba su frente.

-... Para mí... Mi existencia no tiene sentido si no eres feliz... No tengo nada que perdonarte... Solo prométeme que buscaras y pelearas tu felicidad...- asintió levemente mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.-ahora ve a arreglarte... Sakura se enojara si no llegamos...- esta intento mantener su sonrisa. Pero no pudo.-solo será por un momento... Después regresaremos...-asintió levemente, mientras salía de la habitación, dejándolo solo mientras miraba el lugar que había ocupado.

Era mejor así... Se auto convenció que era lo mejor, aunque le dolía... Tendría ahora que sobrellevar la perdida de la mujer que amaba... Se adentro a su habitación, tomo una ligera ducha, que no tardo mucho, salió y vio que la mucama había dejado para ella un bello vestido blanco, de tirantes, se lo puso y miro con fascinación, como se enmarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, cepillo su larga cabellera, poniéndose una peineta de plata en forma de rosas. Se puso unas ligeras zapatillas, no muy altas.

Maquillo levemente sus mejillas, y un brillo labial. No puso de mas pues se veia increíblemente hermosa. Salió, encontrándose con su hermano al final de las escaleras donde le tendió la mano, se la dio, y cruzaron sus miradas fugazmente. Salieron en el auto mientras Yuki miraba por la ventana sintiendo la brisa en su piel, reconfortándola, sintiéndose tan bien... Tan viva... Tan... Tan libre.

* * *

Cambio su vestido por uno negro straple, mientras veía gotear su cabello, su miraba parecía muerta, si bien demostraba antes un precioso brillo ahora estaban opacos. Maquillo su rostro a manera que no viera el golpe. Su cabello lo peino en una coleta, donde caían ligeros caileres, cepillo su flequillo, dispusieron unas zapatillas de igual color, admiro su imagen en aquel espejo... Pero solo encontró a una mujer con rotas ilusiones...

Tocaron a la puerta... Pero no respondió, escucho que la abrían, y se adentraba un plateado. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, su camisa blanca sin abotonar, y zapatos negros. Claro sin corbata... Se veía tan... Perfecto... Tan distante... Tan frio... Cruzaron miradas a través del espejo. No dijeron nada. Puso sus manos dentro de la bolsa de sus pantalones, sentía la mirada de su "prometida" en el... Pero no debía mostrar ya sentimiento alguno.

-... Llegaran en cualquier momento... Sera mejor que te apures.- ladeo su rostro, asintió parándose de su asiento, Zero abrió la puerta dejando que ella pasara primero, recorrieron la mansión, antes de llegar al recibidor, paró en seco, imito de igual forma el plateado. Se volteo a encararlo, se acerco a este, y poso sus delicados labios en los suyos... Pero no le correspondió.

Frunció el entrejo al separarse de este, seguía serio, sin demostrar alguna expresión en su rostro.-... Zero...-le miro-... Dime que amas...

-... Para que quieres que te lo diga?...- dijo sin mucha paciencia.

-... Porque quiero escucharlo... De nueva cuenta... Hace mucho que no me lo dices...

-... Es necesario que lo diga todo el tiempo...-frunció aun más el entrejo, logrando suspirar molesto el plateado-... Ya sabes lo que siento por ti no?... Para que quieres que te lo diga...

-... Quiero que lo hagas... Porque creo que algo ha cambiado... Necesito escucharlo... Por favor...-iba a responder pero fue interrumpido.

-Sakura-sama...-menciono tímidamente una mujer...- la susodicha, volteo hecha una furia, sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad. Logrando que la mujer retrocediera atemorizada.

-que sucede... Kuniko...?- la mujer volteo a ver al plateado. Quien se sintió mejor al percatarse de la presencia del plateado.

-... A... Acaban de llegar Kuran-dono...

-ya vamos para allá... Gracias...- le hizo una leve reverencia quitándose. Tomo a Sakura de su brazo, mientras caminaban al encuentro de los hermanos Kuran. Bajaron las escaleras sin mucho ajetreo, Sakura miro a la Kuran con desprecio.

* * *

Llegaron al final donde miro a hurtadillas a Zero, quien su mirada reflejaba un brillo poco inusual. La castaña, también miraba a la plateada, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Por qué a pesar de las circunstancias, ella amaba de verdad a Zero...- me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir... Kaname-kun...-dijo con una voz aterciopelada que parecía destilar dulzura.

-... Se perfectamente que si no vendría... Te enojarías...-hablo con una sonrisa el castaño, haciendo que la plateada frunciera levemente el entrejo, logrando al final una sonrisa.

-... Mmm... No hay duda de que me conoces...

-... Sakura... Ya esta lista la cena... No hay que esperar...-dijo mirando directamente a Yuki, quien le miraba intensamente de igual forma. La plateada hizo un suspiro tan profundo ganando la atención de su prometido.

-tienes razón, mi amor...- beso su mejilla. Kaname solo miraba la aptitud infantil de su amiga.- pasemos...- hizo una señal, de que la siguieran, llegaron a un salón, exquisitamente decorado, Zero al igual que Kaname ayudo a su respectiva pareja a sentarse. Los sirvientes descubrieron la suculenta cena, mientras servían el vino.-dime Kaname-kun... Has pensado en perpetuar el apellido Kuran...?- mostro una cínica sonrisa, apreciando como la castaña, se tornaba un poco pálida...

Logro una atmosfera pesada, pero Kaname solo atino a sonreír.-no he pensado en ello para ser sincero...-la plateada le escaneo con la mirada, pasándola posteriormente a su hermana- pero... Dime que se siente ser juzgada...- frunció el entrejo- por la sociedad... Si bien presentaron tu compromiso... Pero no mencionaron que sería con...-cayo, meditando sus palabras al sentir la penetrante mirada de los plateados y su hermana-... Con alguien que no es de nuestra especie...

-... Kaname-kun... No me importa la opinión de la sociedad... Al igual no quise que se enteraran... Ya sabes... Con la formación del nuevo consejo... Podrían echar a perder, mi matrimonio... O tu qué piensas?

-creo que fue bien hecho... Sueles prever todo Sakura...?- sonrió ante el comentario con el doble sentido que emanaba...

-mm... Por supuesto...-paso la velada, sin mucha plática, donde mandaban en su mayoría, mensajes ocultos entre líneas... Al término de la comida, pasaron a la sala de estar, donde sirvieron el postre. La luz de la luna caían sobre ellos. Sakura se sentó a lado de la Kuran... Mientras miraba como le servían a su prometido y viejo amigo.

-... Has tenido últimamente pesadillas Yuki-chan?...-le miro detenidamente la castaña. Mientras Sakura bebía el té que hasta hacia nada le habían servido.

-... Si... Pero es debido a un error que cometí en el pasado... Y que estoy dispuesta a remediar...- dijo en el mismo tono que había usado la castaña. Mientras se detenía en seco la plateada.

-comprendo... No será un capricho?

-... Y no es un capricho retenerlo a la fuerza... Sabiendo que no siente nada por ti...-Sakura se detuvo. Fulminándola con la mirada... Sus ojos brillaron, sin previo aviso se rompió la taza de té, por si parte Zero miro la acción de esta, y como Sakura miraba con desdén, derramándose el liquido en su vestido, parándose inmediatamente.

-ooh... Yuki-chan... Deja...- iba a tocarla pero fue detenida por el plateado quien en un rápido movimiento le tomo de la muñeca.

-Yo te ayudare Yuki...-dijo este sin dejar de mirar a la Arisawa, quien por el tono en que lo dijo, el mensaje iba dirigido a ella. Solo asintió mientras, ambos salían de aquella habitación.

Entraron al cuarto de servicio, mientras una mucama. Le daba un vestido igual blanco pero de mangas, una vez que se lo dio esta salió, para darle comodidad de cambiarse a gusto. Suspiro pesadamente, sintió la presencia de alguien, volteo en un instinto encontrándose con esos bellos ojos violetas.

-Zero...-susurro al mismo tiempo que caían a sus pies el vestido. Este se acerco a esta poniendo sus manos alrededor del rostro de la Kuran.- creí que...-le puso un dedo en sus labios callándola.

-ya no puedo con esto... Yuki...- este se acerco, la tomo de la cintura, levantándola, llevándola a una mesa que no está muy lejos de ellos, su respiración, se hizo entrecortada, mientras comenzaba a besar delicadamente su cuello, y esta suspiraba ante el placer que le brindaba el plateado.

-Ze...Ze...Zero...- se aferro más a este.

-la dejare...- se incorporo un poco para mirarlo. Sentía sus mejillas arder.- la dejare... Pero.. Pero quiero saber que estarás ahí para mí... Necesito saberlo...- beso delicadamente sus labios, mientras este le seguía gustoso. Sentía como su cuello era rodeado por los brazos de su querida Yuki

-... Estaré contigo... Hasta el final...-dijo entre el beso, haciendo que este comenzara a descender sus manos por su cuerpo. Y fue cuando lo comprendió... Ella era su todo... Ella era a quien en verdad amaba... Como él a ella...

* * *

**Reviews? Si?! No sean malitos! ;)**

**Los quiere y adora: CiinD!**


	9. LA OTRA

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 9 COMO PROMETI, ES PROBABLE QUE NO ME VEAN PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, YA QUE COMENZARE UN CURSO QUE ME MANTENDRA ALGO OCUPADA (SOLO DIGAMOS QUE QUIERO ADELANTAR MATERIAS u.u' PERO LES PROMETO QUE HARE EL CAPITULO LARGO Y CON UNA SORPRESA VALE? :D**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~LA OTRA~**

Se aferraron aun mas, paso delicadamente su lengua por su cuello, logrando suspiros por parte de la chica, le quito con ayuda del plateado el saco negro, desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa, para finalmente quitársela. Dejo al desnudo su pecho, acaricio el fino dorso, dejando rastros de delicados besos. Sus manos se deslizaron, lenta y tortuosamente por su piel, acaricio su espalda descubierta, topando hasta el broche de su sostén, lo desato inmediatamente, con ayuda de la Kuran, se lo quito.

El plateado admiro los pequeños montículos, sus pezones, color arena, contrastaba con su cremosa piel, ladeo su rostro, adquiriendo cierto rubor, el plateado por su parte se acerco lentamente a esta tomándola de su mentón, para besarla nuevamente, tomo sus pechos, en sus manos, masajeándolos, haciendo que gemidos y suspiros quedaran atrapados en esos dementes y pasionales besos. Se alejo su poco de ella, admirando el brillo que había adquirido los ojos de esta.

-aghh...-gimió aferrándose al plateado al sentir que este le peñizcaba uno de sus excitados pechos.-...Ze...Zero...-murmuro, era una inexperta, no sabía qué hacer, todos sus movimientos hasta ese momento, eran puros instintos. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ruborizándose aun mas, al sentir la mano de Zero, tocar su parte intima, mientras este besaba su cuello. Suspiro. Bajo hasta su seno derecho el cual, lamio la punta, logrando hacerla temblar del exquisito placer que sentía.

Succiono, su pecho, mordiéndolo levemente.-aaaaghhh...-hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos cerrados, al sentir como el plateado, retiraba sus bragas, y masajeaba levemente su clítoris totalmente hinchado del placer. Subconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo aquel contacto mas intimo.

-Yuki...-suspiro, mordiendo su el lóbulo de su oreja. Se separo de esta admirando lo que había provocado en la castaña. Sonrió de lado. Le recostó lentamente en aquella mesa, se puso a la altura de este. Separando lentamente las piernas de Yuki. Acaricio los muslos de la castaña, dejando ligeras marcas de besos.

-agh...-suspiro, al sentir el aliento del plateado en su centro. -aaaah...-suspiro violentamente al sentir algo raro en su intimidad. Sentía algo caliente moverse con gran agilidad, que hacia retorcerse del placer. Estaba demasiado entretenido en su labor, succionando su clítoris, marcando los labios de su intimidad con la lengua. Adentro uno de sus dedos, en su cavidad. -aaaaagghhh...-gimió con fuerza al sentir, como el plateado, le hacía sentir el cielo, podía distinguir como sus flujos vaginales eran absorbidos por el plateado, mientras esta movía como loca sus manos y brazos. Movió sus caderas, al sentir como Zero, simulaba penetraciones, con sus dedos y su lengua, adentro 2 dedos más, logrando estremecerla.-más... Más rápido...-ordeno, mientras este la complacía... No tardaría en hacerla llegar...-aaaaghh...

* * *

Sakura miraba con recelo, el reloj de la pared, hacia ya 20 minutos que se habían ido su prometido, y la hermana de su amigo. Frunció el entrejo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, y pensar que había puesto a Zero en bandeja de oro, para estar a solas con la Kuran. Miro con recelo a su compañero en ese momento. Estaba tan calmado. Como demonios podía estar tan sereno? Como es que podía mostrar una calma en ese momento cuando bien su hermana y Zero podrían estar haciendo algo? El Kuran sintió su pesada y penetrante mirada.

-quieres calmarte... Nada malo les sucederá...-frunció el entrejo aun mas.

-calmarme?... En serio quieres que me calme? Dime Kaname-kun... Acaso Yuki-chan ya te dijo que está totalmente enamorada de mi Zero...? Acaso te ha mencionado que siempre lo ha amado y lo que sentía por ti, no era amor... Sino gratitud...-cambio el semblante Kaname por uno serio, mientras le mantenía la obscura y fulminante mirada a su "amiga".

-...aun no te has resignado a perder... No es así?-sonrió ante el comentario.

-puedes estar seguro de ello, mi querido amigo... No está dentro de mis planes, que Zero sea apartado de mi vida...

-sabes que no puedes jugar con esto...

-jajajaja...-su risa resonó por todo el lugar-jugar...? Kaname-kun acaso no era exactamente lo mismo que hacías, cuando estabas en esa tonta academia...?- le miro serio- usaste a tus compañeros como marionetas, los tomaste como si fueran piezas en un juego de ajedrez... Somos muy parecidos... No nos gusta que se metan con lo nuestro. Así que te exijo... Que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos. Por qué de lo contrario no responderé a mis acciones...

-es una amenaza...?-sonrió

-tómalo como quieras...- iba a replicar pero, no conto que el padre de la plateada llegara al lugar. Sonrió al verlo ahí. Dejo a ambos hombres conversar un poco más, con la excusa de retocar su maquillaje. Se había cansado de esperar. Había sido un alivio que su padre saliera a saludar al joven Kuran, llego al cuarto de servicio donde según una sirvienta había sido llevada su invitada. Apenas iba a tocar cuando.

* * *

-aaghh...-escucho gemir la castaña, no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello. Tomo la perilla de la puerta decidía a abrirla-aaaghhh... Maaaasss...-sus manos se volvieron temblorosas.

Zero, se quitó de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, bajo sus pantalones al igual que sus bóxers.-estas... Segura de esto...?-susurro, escuchándose su voz más roca y sensual de lo que era. La castaña solo atino a asentir, dirigió su bien dotado miembro a la entrada de la castaña. Comenzando a adentrarla lentamente, provocando que esta se aferrara al plateado, al sentir la lujuria y placer combinadas con el dolor.

-aaghh...-gimió al sentirlo totalmente dentro de ella, corriendo por sus piernas, la sangre, prueba de su inocencia que había sido tomada por el plateado. Las estocadas, fueron lentas y pausadas, para que esta fuera acostumbrándose a la invasión. Enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de Zero, para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, haciendo que el plateado, aumentara el ritmo. -aaaghh... Ze... Zero...-gimió más alto, al sentir como su sexo, palpitaba por mas, subió sus manos al pecho del plateado, besando su cuello, mientras este acariciaba su espalda, formando diversas figuras con sus manos.

-Yuki...-gruño, al sentir como las paredes vaginales de esta, se apretaban a su miembro, advirtiendo que llegaría muy pronto. Aumento aun mas las embestidas, haciendo que esta arqueara su cuerpo, adentro su mano, jugando con el clítoris de la chica, para estimularla aun más.

-aaaghh... Zero...-grito al llegar al orgasmo. Arañando la espalda de este, enterrando sus uñas profundamente.

-Yuki...-gruño, al sentir como se venía, dentro de esta, recargo su cabeza, en la curva de su cuello, mientras, esta le acariciaba su cabello. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez en años, lleno.-... Te amo...- la castaña, se abrazo mas a él. Suspirando ligeramente.

-y yo a ti... Zero... Te amo...- se separaron ligeramente, y beso su frente. Sera mejor regresar... Sospecharan de nuestra tardanza...-sonrió irónico.

-no me importa...

-Zero!-le reprendió la Kuran.

-...Yuki... Debes entender que me no estuve mucho tiempo a tu lado, y quiero reponer el tiempo perdido...-se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

-... Aun así... Sakura, se pondrá mal... Por favor...

-está bien, vístete rápido...- se quito del lugar donde estaba, paso una toalla, para limpiar el rastro de sangre seca que había quedado impregnada en sus piernas. Topo su ropa interior que estaba regada por la habitación, se acomodo mejor que pudo su ropa y sus cabellos, que estaban algo desacomodados. Alzo su mirada solo para cerciorar, que el plateado también estaba vestido. Se acerco a este, degustando nuevamente los labios del plateado.

* * *

Miro como salían ambos tomados de la mano, beso su frente, la acerco más a su cuerpo logrando que esta le correspondiera, sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla, cayo lentamente al suelo, haciendo sus manos puños. Sintió un vacio en su pecho, se sintió mareada por un momento para finalmente recostarse en el piso. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, solo para ver que estaba recostada en su cama, se levanto bruscamente, sintió que alguien le recostaba nuevamente.

-Sakura-san estará bien?...-logro distinguir la voz de una mujer.

-... Ya pronto llegara el medico... Puedes estar tranquila... Kuran-sempai... Gracias por llamarlo...-hablo con una seria mascara en su rostro. Estaba a un lado de Sakura, se mostraba intranquilo, y como no estarlo, había escuchado en el pasillo, un sollozar, dejo por un momento a Yuki, solo para visualizar en el final del pasillo, la frágil presencia de su prometida, regada en el frio suelo.

-Ze...ro...- susurro, mientras nuevamente caían sus parpados. Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Zero acompaño a los Kuran a la puerta, se despidió de estos, no antes de darle un pequeño papel. Miro con tristeza alejarse el auto donde yacía su amada.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Despertó bruscamente, encontró a un hombre de mediana edad. El hombre se incorporo levemente, Sakura le miro curiosamente, mientras se incorporaba.

-quien... Es usted...-suspiro molesta.

-... Lamento haberla incomodado señorita Arisawa, soy Kimimiya Unoe, soy un medico...

-un medico...? Disculpe pero cree que está haciendo.

-un chequeo señorita, su prometido la encontró desmayada en un pasillo, así que fui llamado, lo antes posible, para atenderla. Así que por favor, coopere. -asintió levemente, suspiro pesadamente, mientras el médico, le checaba a detalle. Miro al doctor salir, tranquilamente, se acerco a este nervioso.

-doctor... Que es lo que tiene Sakura?- el médico, medito bien sus palabras antes de contestar aquella pregunta.

-la señorita, está bien, ella solo está algo... Cuál es la palabra que lo describiría mejor...mm... Esta nerviosa, por algo, está ansiosa, lo mejor que le puedo decir o recomendar es que no sea sometida a noticias que puedan ser fuertes, delicadas o que puedan afectar de una forma u otra su salud, le deje las indicaciones, y algunos medicamentes, espero que lo tome apropiadamente.

-así será... Gracias...

-está bien, joven... Bueno, me retiro...

-déjeme acompañarlo...-miro al doctor irse, volvió a la recamara de su prometida, estaba observando la luna, sentada cerca de la ventana, estaba abierta y sentía la suave brisa, colarse, jugando con sus cabellos. Ladeo el rostro, encontrándose con el plateado.

-Zero...-murmuro, apenas y este lo escucho, se acerco a la plateada. Le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, se paró de su asiento, lo abrazo, acurrucándose en su pecho, no supo cómo, pero le correspondió, odiaba admitirlo, pero la quería, ella podría ser la causa que no estuviera con Yuki, pero también de que no se sumergiera en un abismo, le había devuelto muchas cosas, entre ellas las ganas de vivir...-Zero...-escucho sollozar.-perdona... Por favor perdona mi aptitud... Yo... No quería, actuar de esa forma...

-está bien... Tranquila...-acaricio su cabello, sintiendo como las lagrimas de esta cesaban.- y... En cuanto a la boda... Yo...

-creo que es mejor, dejarla en la fecha que acordamos, que piensa hee... Mi amor?!-lo dejo de abrazar, se acerco a su cama, recostándose nuevamente.-si no te molesta, me gustaría descansar...-sonrió tiernamente.

-si... Hablaremos más tarde...-salió de su habitación, no si antes besar su frente y salir, cerró la puerta, llego a su habitación, donde se dejo caer, cerro sus ojos, por un momento quedándose dormido.

* * *

Estaba algo abrumada, pero feliz, el plateado estaría con ella, y esta vez seria para siempre sonrió ente el pensamiento. Salió del auto, llegando a su habitación, donde saco el pequeño papel, que le había dado el plateado, miro el mensaje que contenía: "te veo en el parque de la cuidad mañana a las 12, no faltes... Te amo", aumento más su sonrisa al ver la última frase, se dejo escapar un suspiro, mostrando la alegría que sentía, giro sobre sí misma, cayendo en su cama, su sonrisa no se dejaba de mostrar. Se cambio su ropa, tomando su camisón de seda.

Comenzó a dirigirse a su cama, pero cayó en el suelo, sintiendo como si hubiera sido partida, y no era para menos, había sido su primera vez, se entrego en todo su ser, al hombre que amaba, paro un momento al recordar como el plateado, besaba su cuerpo, lo acariciaba, como lo hacía suya. Se levanto con cierta dificultad. Se recostó de nueva cuenta en su cama. Suspirando su nombre entre sueños. Abrió sus ojos, estaba en un campo, el mismo con el soñó, cuando se encontró con Zero después de tanto tiempo, la nieve se había derretido había varios cerezos, algunos apunto de brotar, otros, con flores totalmente abiertos. Camino entre el gran campo, sintiendo algo raro en el ambiente, el aroma a cerezos inundo el lugar.

A lo lejos se mostraba, una hermosa plateada, al borde de un lago, sonrió, mostrando a través de este odio, furia e insensibilidad. Bajo su mirada al reflejo que le hacia el agua, al igual que Yuki, era ella, pero su abrazaba su vientre, que parecía ahora más pronunciado, aunque solo un poco. Se desvaneció, la persona que estaba en la tierra, convirtiéndose en pétalos de cerezos, al correr una brisa. Se acerco al borde del lago, la Kuran y miro como salía, la Arisawa, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Alcanzo a susúrrale.

"No has ganado..."-le beso su mejilla, desvaneciéndose en el aire, como lo había hecho la "otra Sakura". Despertó de aquel sueño, incorporándose levemente, sintió que algo pasaría, algo que se acumulaba en su pecho, un mal presentimiento. Se recostó una vez más, tratando de conciliar su sueño, y no era para menos, antes no podía mirar hacia el futuro, ahora... Ahora, ya sabía quién sería su futuro. Y seria alado de su amado plateado.

* * *

Cayeron sobre ella los primeros rayos de sol. Se incorporo lentamente, veía su ropa, acomodada en uno de los muebles que tenía su habitación, fue directamente al baño, donde dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Se abrazo a si misma dejándose llevar por el momento, surco una sonrisa, al recodar los dulces momentos que había pasado junto al plateado. Salió y se puso algo fuera de lo común en ella, ni siquiera opto por ponerse el vestido que había sido cuidadosamente puesto para ella. Escogió un short algo pequeño color negro, unas medias que le llegaban hasta arriba de sus muslos, una delicada blusa de seda roja, y una sudadera, negra, se puso unos zapatos igual negros, seco su larga y fina cabellera dejando que se ondeara, salió al comedor, donde estaba su amado, lo acompaño en silencio, no hablaron, ninguno de los dos.

Zero en cuanto término se quito de su lugar haciendo una leve reverencia a Sakura, por su parte la plateada, aplaudió el frio saludo, de forma burlona, al mirar cómo se iba su prometido. Termino también ella al poco rato. Recorrió los pasillos, encontrando que el plateado, leía un libro al pie del cerezo que tenía en casa. Sonrió de manera altanera. Por qué ella al final, seria la que obtendría su corazón. Repego su mano, al vidrio de la ventana, que reciente habían colocado.

-...sé que yo... Podre darte más cosas de lo que ella te dará...-aumento su sonrisa. Tal vez, Yuki seria siempre la discordia entre los dos, pero... Ella seria la que finalmente obtuviera su corazón, porque sabía que no habría nadie más en su vida, porque para ella, el lo significaba todo... Por qué el... El... Era el amor de su vida...

Miro el reloj, que tenía en su muñeca, casi faltaba poco para que fueran las 12. Si debía actuar, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Empezó a caminar a su auto, con paso veloz, llego a este intentando abrir la puerta, fue cerrada de un golpe, levanto la vista no conto fue que apareciera de la nada Sakura. Le sonrió delicadamente, se acerco a este, le tomo de su rostros con ambas manos, rozando delicadamente sus labios, en busca de su calor.

-a dónde vas...?-pregunto aspirando el aroma varonil que destilaba su amado.

-voy a salir...-sonrió irónica.

-ya se... Lo que me refiero es... A qué lugar y con quien... Si se puede saber...?-se acerco a él mas, la distancia entre ambos era considerablemente corta.

-... Es a una junta del comité de cazadores...-beso sus labios, a causa de que esta había cortado ya esa distancia, sintió como este, comenzaba lentamente a corresponder, sonrió entre el beso.

-está bien... Procura tener cuidado mi amor...-asintió levemente con la cabeza, se separo de él. Se alejo un poco, se despidió de él, mientras miraba irse, una suave brisa, recorrió el lugar. Apareciendo ella, sentada en uno de los arboles, cayendo cerezos en el lugar.

-... Que es lo que planeas hacer...? Sabes muy bien que...

-cállate...- le ordeno a su madre, mientras esta suspiraba lentamente.-solo digamos que... Quiero que lo disfrute... Antes de decírselo.-ensancho una sonrisa, dejando mostrar sus dientes.

-...y crees que será bueno que se crean ambos una ilusión... Es algo cruel si me lo preguntas

-pues nadie pidió tu opinión, además quiero que surja ese sentimiento...-le miro seria, ladeando su rostro la plateada, le dio la espalda a su madre-...tengo mis motivos para hacer esto... Así que déjame...-se desvaneció en el aire, camino adentro de la mansión, entro a la habitación de Zero, dejándose caer, en la cama de este. Suspirando su nombre.

* * *

Manejo lo más rápido posible, llegando al parque de la ciudad, era una suerte que solo hubiera un parque en toda la ciudad, aparco cerca de ahí, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar citado una vez que salió de su auto. Diviso a lo lejos a la castaña, tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, usaba un vestido color arena, que acentuaba su cuerpo y unos zapatos de igual color, fue a su encuentro. Corrió a abrazarlo, mientras este le correspondía. Se separo un poco, besando sus dulces labios.

-pensé que te habías arrepentido...?-dijo cuando lo dejo de besar, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-jamás me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado...-beso nuevamente sus labios, se separo de esta, comenzaron a caminar juntos, tomados de la mano. Se sentaron en una banca, mientras Yuki recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este.-Kuran te dijo algo?...-levanto su mirada- me refiero si te no te pregunto a donde ibas o algo?.

-...Kaname-onisama no me dijo nada, sabe...-medito sus palabras antes de hablar-...sabe de mis sentimientos por ti...

-...que dijo cuando se entero?

-...solo... Que me apoyaría en mi decisión, dice, que tal vez, es momento que haga su propia felicidad lejos de mi...

-le crees?

-y tu no?

-Yuki, debes comprender... Que muchas cosas pasaron, y que no puedo confiar en él, ni en nadie más que en ti...

-Zero...

* * *

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

-aaghh...-gimió la castaña al sentir el orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo, el plateado que estaba encima de esta, gruño del exquisito placer que sentía, dejo llenar la intimidad de esta con su semilla. Se levanto poco a poco de ella, recostándose a un lado, la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, besando su frente, mientras la Kuran, se acurrucaba a su pecho. Acariciando el fino dorso de su amado.-Zero...-suspiro.

-Yuki...-volvió a besarla en sus labios, pero esta vez, sus manos fueron acariciando la desnudez de esta, logrando sacar gemidos.

-aahgg... Es...pera... Zero...-se detuvo en seco el plateado.

-sucede algo...-su voz ronca y sensual hizo estremecer a la castaña, sonrió de lado al ver dicha acción.

-...ya es tarde... Kaname-onisama se enojara si llego de nueva cuenta tarde...- se incorporo lentamente Zero, mostrando molestia. Suspiro pesadamente siento mirado por la castaña.-Zero...yo...

-está bien... De todos modos, tengo que regresar ya o Sakura se preocupara...- se levanto de la mano, tomando su ropa, poniéndosela inmediatamente. Esta agacho la mirada, con deje de tristeza, había comenzado esa "relación", Zero había intentado muchas veces dejarla, pero no había podido, porque su salud, cada vez empeoraba, logrando retener a este. De una u otra forma.-...descuida... Te jure que estaría contigo... Y lo cumpliré...-la voz de Zero resonó por la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos, sonrió amargamente, siguió el ejemplo del plateado, se vistió rápido. Salieron de aquel cuarto. En el que ambos lograban mostrar sus sentimientos y sentires pasionales. Salieron del apartamento, el cual había comprado Zero con su dinero. Era bastante grande y lujoso. Fruto de su esfuerzo cuando trabajaba de un lugar a otro.

Subieron al convertible negro del plateado, divisaron a lo lejos una mansión, la dejo en la puerta, beso sus finos labios, acariciando su rostro-... Te llamare después...-asintió felizmente, se despidió de él, mirando como el auto, se perdía en el horizonte. Entro a su "casa", dirigiéndose a su alcoba, donde se encerró en esta.

* * *

Entrego su auto a uno de los mayordomos de la mansión, entro caminando a paso veloz por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Miro a su prometido-Zero...-el susodicho se detuvo, volteo a mirarla detenidamente.

-Sakura... Deberías ya estar en cama, tu... No has estado bien últimamente...-se acerco a este, beso delicadamente sus labios, separándose de este.

-lo se... Pero... Quería esperarte...- le acaricio su rostro con su mano-... Últimamente en este tiempo no hemos estado juntos... Quería pedirte... Si- sus mejillas se ruborizaron-... Te gustaría dormir conmigo?- se torno un poco pálido... Tragando grueso. La plateada, se mostro un poco cohibida.-... Está bien... Si no quieres... Yo... Comprenderé...

-Sakura... Yo...-los ojos de la susodicha brillaron con intensidad, haciendo que este cayera al piso.

-...entonces será por las malas...-sonrió ante aquel acto, elevo el cuerpo de este, dejándolo caer sobre la cama. Beso su frente adquiriendo un brillo violeta, haciendo que este frunciera el entrejo violentamente-... No te dejare por nada mi amado Zero...-salió de su alcoba, cerrando con llave la puerta.

-ahora que planeas hacer mi querida hija?

-es fácil... No despertara en un buen rato, o más bien... Hasta que yo lo diga...-surco una sonrisa satisfactoria en su fino rostro.

-... Y que planeas sacar de todo esto...?

-...mira...-saco el celular, buscando entre sus contacto el numero, sonrió al encontrarlo fácilmente. Marco su número. Escuchando como a cada segundo un paso para escucharla.

* * *

Estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro, la ventana abierta dejando entrar la suave brisa de la estación, miro por esta viendo fascinada los bellos colores que se componía el atardecer. Admirando tanta belleza. Escucho su teléfono sonar, lo tomo entre sus manos, ilumino su rostro formando una sonrisa al ver de quien era. Acepto la llamada.

-Zero? Eres tú...?

-Yuki... Me quede algo preocupado... Yo... Quería saber si Kuran-sempai, no te dijo nada?

-no... No me dijo nada... Aunque creo que está un poco molesto...

-molesto?

-bueno... Es que no que gusta que salga muy a menudo...

-...entiendo... Pero... Crees que podamos salir mañana?

-yo... Creo que si...

-me alegro... Hay algo que quiero comentarte... Y tiene que ser en persona... Te parece bien en el café 'Koroshika ume no"

-está bien...

-entonces... Nos vemos... Adiós...

-adi...-colgó. Tomo su teléfono para cerciorarse, escuchaba la línea interrumpida, tal vez había colgado porque Sakura se acercaba, o... Se había quedado sin batería... Si eso era seguro porque... No tenía que tener dudas... El la amaba, se lo había dicho varias veces... Por qué tendría que dudar ahora?

* * *

Surco una sonrisa aun más amplia. Volteo al sentir la mirada de alguien... Su padre, paso de largo a su lado ignorándola por completo.-... Tu sola te estás ganando el perderlo... Hija...-se detuvo a una distancia prudente de esta. Rio irónicamente.

-ahora si soy tu hija?-volteo a encararlo, mientras que este le seguía dando la espalda-... Dime "papá"... Me apoyaras esta vez...

-no...-frunció el entrejo-sabes que lo que estás haciendo es una estupidez... Zero no te ama... Nunca te amo...

-yo hare que me ame...

-por qué te estás haciendo esto... Déjalo ir... Piensa que vivirás un infierno si te casas con él a la fuerza...

-seria exactamente lo mismo sin él!- movió su cabeza, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de ella.

-solo espero que no te arrepientas...

* * *

Ya era de mañana, había quedado en aquella cafetería, su cabello lo había atado a una coleta, usaba un vestido de seda de un violeta pálido, logrando resaltar, unas sandalias del mismo color, estaba sentada en una mesa, esperando por él. Escucho abrir la puerta esperando que fuera él, pero fue su decepción al ver que era una pareja. Volvió su vista al café que había pedido.

-...esta ocupado este lugar...-sintió que perdía el color, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la Arisawa, no la había visto entrar a la cafetería, se veía hermosa, un vestido azul cielo de tirantes que no pasaba del muslo, sus zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello amarrado a un costado. Negó con la cabeza, la castaña... Sintiéndose incomoda.-me alegra encontrarme con alguien conocido... A ti no Yuki-chan?-asintió, mirando ocupar el lugar la chica. La camarera llego al lugar, y esta pidió un cappuccino.-te ves algo pálida Yuki-chan... Esperas a alguien?-le pregunto usando un tono de hipocresía.

-yo... No... Bueno... Esperaba a un amigo...-le miro seriamente...

-un amigo? Mmmm... Bueno... No creo que debas ponerte así Yuki-chan... Si es solo un "amigo", tranquilízate...-se sonrojo. -aagh...-suspiro dramáticamente la Arisawa, levanto su mirada la castaña, mirándola detenidamente.

-Sa...Sakura-san? Estas...bien?- la susodicha levanto su rostro, lleno de lagrimas, su rostro de un tono carmín, y sus ojos radiaban una profunda y exasperante tristeza...

-Yuki-chan... Yo... No sé qué hacer...

-de... De que hablas?

-de Zero-kun... Yo... Ya no se qué debo hacer...

-no comprendo...-sintió sudar frio, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa... Sonrió para sus adentros la plateada...

-a lo que me refiero... Es que... Creo que me engaña...- miro a hurtadillas ver como esta se sonrojaba...

-por qué piensas eso?

-se porta diferente, ya no me dice palabras dulces... Ni... Me toca...-la Kuran al escuchar lo ultimo apretó con fuerza la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos...

-u...ustedes... Han?-sonrió la plateada...

-si...-se sonrojo, dejando escapar un suspiro- fue... Mi primera vez... Algo... Tan maravilloso...claro que... Aun confió que Zero no haya compartido ningún lecho con aquella mujer...

-... Por que... Piensas eso...?-la plateada, levanto su rostro, con sus ojos demostraba cierto asombro, y miro como la Kuran, tapaba su boca con ambas manos, se maldecía interiormente por haber soltado aquella pregunta... Llego la camarera entregando el pedido, sintió la tensión que había ocasionado. Se quito con una leve inclinación. Seguía sin hablar, la plateada, mientras sus lágrimas caían a los costados... Yuki trago grueso

-... Entonces... Dime algo... Dime... Que se siente...- la Kuran no comprendió el significado de las palabras...

-yo no...

-no te hagas la tonta Kuran...-frunció el entrejo... Sus ojos resplandecieron, y miro como cada taza eran rotas, los vidrios de las ventanas, incluso la gente se levanto de sus asientos mostrando asombro y miedo...-que se siente... Ser la otra...- la castaña abrió a más no poder sus ojos. Sintió un profundo miedo, su corazón se encogió, se sintió perdida por un momento... Y es que le dolía admitirlo, que ella era una más en ese momento... Que ella ocupaba el segundo lugar... Que ella... Ella... Ella era la otra...

* * *

**OK... FUE DRAMATICO MAS DE LO QUE LLEGUE A PENSAR... PERO NO SE QUERIA PONER UNA PARTE QUE ESTUVIERA ASI DE... AM... ENFRENTAMIENTO? BUENO USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN.**

**REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD!**


	10. CULPA

**HOLA NIÑOS BUENO AQUI ESTA EL DECIMO CAPITULO... CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL FINAL xD... CREO QUE SI LLEGARA A 15 O 18 CAPITULOS LA VERDAD TODAVIA NO SE... ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**MUCHAS **GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A:**

**Yahiro: JAJAJJAJA COMPRENDO PERO... ESTO TIENE UN PROPOSITO... UNO QUE TENGO OCULTO Y QUE SABRAS MAS ADELANTE XD**

**Mina Sanchez : DESCUIDA ESTA VEZ PELEARA HASTA LAS ULTIMAS CONSECUENCIAS, DESCUIDA TOME EN CUENTA TODO LO QUE ME PEDISTE :) ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Tania : DESCUIDA TODO SUCEDE POR UNA RAZON, POR AHORA NO PUEDO DECIRLO... JOJOJOJO PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ENTENDERAS MUCHAS COSAS QUE ES NECESARIO PARA QUE LLEGUE AL FINAL QUE TODOS QUIEREN :)**

**Ich4 : JAJJAJAJ DE HECHO LO HICE CON ESA INTENCION XD**

**POR CIERTO LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN MI OTRO FIC IGUAL DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT "DESTINOS" QUE TIENE DEDICATORIAS PARA ALGUNO DE USTEDES. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE DETALLE, QUE ES CHIQUITO PERO QUE HICE ESPECIALMENTE PENSADO EN USTEDES. :)**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~CULPA~**

-Sa...Sakura-san... Yo...-miro a su alrededor mirando aquel aterrador y amenazante aura que envocaba la plateada.

-crees... Acaso que no me di cuenta...-seguia sin responder-... De la manera en que lo mirabas...-su voz comenzo a romperse- Incluso el primer dia en que te vi... Supe que serias un estorbo para nuestra relacion...-las lagrimas se debatian por salir-Crei que podriamos ser amigas... Creí que podría darte mi amistad y confianza... Esta es la manera en que me pagas?

-yo...

-callate...!-resono su voz enfuresida por todo el lugar llamando la atencion de los clientes, las lagrimas aparecieron, quienes miraban aquella escena algo extrañados.-... Esto se arreglara aqui y ahora...-sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inusual, logrando que todos quedaran estaticos, nadie se movia, solos ellas dos...-aprenderas a no volver a tocar ni siquiera pensar en quitarmelo...-sus manos señalaron en direccion a la cocina, llegando con una increible rapidez unos cuchillos que se lanzaron en contra de la castaña, quien con una de sus manos detuvo el ataque, volviendolos polvo. Recibio un golpe en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que caia al suelo.-... Juro que pagaras caro...-la castaña se levanto con dificultad, mirando a aquella mujer que se rompia en pedazos por dentro. Comenzo a caminar a direccion de Yuki, mientras que los ojos de la Kuran se enfocaron a un lugar en especifico, llegando una mesa de cristal en contra de la plateada. Quien caia al suelo bruscamente. Dando varias vueltas. Esta salio corriendo del establecimiento.

Salio a la calle, corrio todo lo que pudo, pero sintio la presencia de alguien atras de esta. Golpeandola bruscamente contra la pared, marcando su silueta en esta. Al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un gemido de dolor. Se deslizo lentamente de esta, levantando con dificultad su cabeza para mirar a la Arisawa con sangre por todo su cuerpo, su respiracion acelerada, agitada, moviendose con dificultad, mientras las heridas comenzaban a sanar por si mismas...-muere!...-grito al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se alargaban formandose de un acero intentanto atacarla directamente.

-...aaagh...-se detuvo en seco al sentir una nueva presencia, fruncio notoriamente el entrejo, sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente, saltando una gran distancia al ver un latigo de sangre correr en contra de ella, unos pasos mas atras y un circulo de fuego llego a atacarla por detras, para su suerte esta se agacho saltando todavia mas. Sintio un leve dolor en su vientre. Tocandolo levemente.

-Yuki-sama... Se encuentra bien?-aparecio un rubio de ojos azules que habia llegado con los demas vampiros que habia conocido en la academia cross hace ya algun tiempo.

-A...Aido-sempai...

-vamos... No tenemos tiempo...-esta asintio siendo ayudada por este a incorporarse.

-Yukiii...!-grito al mirar como esta se marchaba. Se detuvo-...si no crees que Zero iba a dejarte... Tal vez esto... Lo haga...-saco de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre blanco lanzandolo hacia donde estaba, cayendo en frente de ella.

-que es...-lo tomo entre sus manos, admirando aquel sobre-...que... Que es esto?

-miralo... Y si tienes alguna duda de ello... Que te lo confirme MI PROMETIDO...-una suave brisa resoplo el lugar y esta se desvanecio en forma de petalos.

* * *

La llevaron inmediatamente a la mansión Kuran donde la encaminaron hasta el recibidor. Durante el viaje no había dicho palabra alguna… no había hablado, no habían comentado el por qué estaban ahí. Le causaba una curiosidad al mismo tiempo que le causaba pavor. Sería que su hermano le había ordenado que cuidaran de ella. Sería que las sospechas de Zero en verdad eran verdaderas, miles de pensamientos llenaron a Yuki en ese momento, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la verdad, como podría hacerlo. Metió su mano al bolsillo del vestido que traía puesto, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por haber caído en aquella artimaña de la plateada. Pero sentía la necesidad de saber que era aquello que sentía en su corazón, de cierta manera ver a Sakura tan convencida solo lograba engrandecer el temor de perderlo. Pero ella había hablado con tanta seguridad… tan segura que… la dejaría…

-...Yuki-sama... Deberia dejar que la lleváramos al doctor...- le interrumpió Akatsuki que estaba examinando su rostro con ligeras heridas que estaban sanando por sí mismas, agacho su mirada, no quería que se debatía por salir las lagrimas, respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse, se volteo a mirar a todos los que estaban en ese momento, sonriendo de manera natural.

-estoy bien... De verdad... Solo...-se mostro un poco nerviosa, pero decidió que era mejor saber que era lo que pasaba.

-si?-inquirió un rubio de ojos azules.

-Aidou-sempai... Como sabian que estaria alli?

-...por ordenes de Kaname-sama tenemos que protegerla, vimos que no llegaba Kiryu Zero, asi que pensamos lo peor al ver a la señorita Arisawa llegar...-no dijo más al ver la reacción de la castaña al mencionar a su hermano.-Yuki-sama?

-no… estoy bien de verdad… gracias...-se retiraron del lugar, quedándose sola, subió las largas escaleras, abrió la puerta de su alcoba, entrando en su habitación, se habia cambiado y bañado desde hacia ya algunas horas, no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras..."_se porta diferente, ya no me dice palabras dulces... Ni... Me toca..."- _sus ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente, se abrazo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse. Se acerco al burot que tenia donde residía aquel sobre blanco que había dejado antes de bañarse, se mostraba dudosa, tenía miedo… miedo de saber si en verdad la dejaría. Se acercaba y alejaba constantemente, la "curiosidad" le carcomia.-_"miralo... Y si tienes alguna duda de ello... Que te lo confirme MI PROMETIDO..."-_esas palabras continuamente seguían en su cabeza, como si se repitieran a propósito con el único fin de martirizarla, con el propósito de hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, las lagrimas cayeron finalmente, estaba en la cama mirando atentamente "aquello". Se paro en seco, tomando entre sus manos aquel sobre para finalmente se abierto. Saco aquel papel que contenia el sobre. Lo desdoblo con cuidado. Leyendo cuidadosamente mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, cayendo al suelo, tapando con una de sus manos su boca.

No emitia ningun sonido, incluso sollozaba en silencio, las lagrimas caian sin piedad como si fuera el consuelo a su dolor, sentia la necesidad de deshagorse, llamarlo, verlo, y confirmar si aquello era verdad. La puerta de su alcoba fue abierta adentrándose una figura masculina, no tenía la necesidad de voltear y saber quién era… no la tenía, sabia quien era la persona que estaba atrás de ella. Y a pesar de haber entrado, no emitía ningún sonido era como si apreciara verla de esa manera siendo destruida internamente por aquel sentimiento tan desbordante que sentía, que dolía sentir.

-Yuki…

-lo sabías verdad?...-le interrumpió en casi un susurro apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que resonara en la habitación…

-si…

-por qué… por qué no me habías dicho nada…

-crees que si te hubiera dicho hubiera cambiado algo?... Yuki… debes entender, que todo esto pasa por una cosa… tal vez… el destino no quiere que estés a su lado…-esta volteo encontrándose con su hermano quien le miraba detenidamente esos ojos rojizos totalmente cristalizados, sus mejillas siendo recorridas por lágrimas, temblaba, su seño ligeramente fruncido. Se levanto con dificultad acercándose a Kaname quien mostraba un semblante neutro.

-no te creo…-soltó sin pensar, causando que su hermano suspirara pesadamente.

-por qué tendría que mentirte en un tema que es demasiado delicado…?

-no te creo… porque… porque sé que no quieres que me quede a su lado… porque tienes miedo a que me vaya con el… que lo prefiera a él…. porque sabes que realmente lo amo… lo amo como a nadie más he amado… porque…

-si tantas dudas tienes de mi puedes buscarlo y que te lo confirme el mismo…-le interrumpió bruscamente, la tomo de la muñeca acercándola a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor sofocante que tanto necesitaba, que tanto había deseado volver a sentir, y que el plateado había arrebatado insulsamente. No correspondió solo se dedico a mirar en un punto perdido en aquel lugar, su corazón su todo. Ya nada valía, ya nada tenía lógica, no sabía qué hacer quería creer, confiar en Zero y pensar que él estaría buscándola, que finalmente dejaría a Sakura para que ella fuera presentada como su verdadero amor. Que fuera la primera y la única mujer que realmente amaba, cerro por un momento sus ojos, resbalando automáticamente las lagrimas acumuladas...

* * *

Llego a la mansion en un estado deplorable, la técnica que había usado, se la había enseñado en su momento su padre, era simple y sin muchas fallas, pero en su estado era demasiado peligroso haberlo hecho, haber peleado aun sabiendo su estado, pudo haberle ocasionado alguno de esos golpes algún daño en ella o… nadie la había visto entrar, sintió que tambaleaba ligeramente, su cuerpo fue más pesado por un momento, cayo finalmente al suelo, de su habitacion, al mismo tiempo que susurraba su nombre-... Ze...ze...ro...-sus ojos finalmente se cerraron. Abrio sus pesados parpados, encontrandose cambiada, sus ropas sucias habian sido renovadas por un camison de color perla, vio una silueta a lo lejos, cerca de la ventana, quiso levantarse y sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Al parecer tenía solo que haber susurrado su nombre para que este despertara.

-...no deberias intentar levantarte... El doctor dijo que habias tenido un colapso... Se veia algo... Preocupado...-dijo este quien había despertado en su habitación, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, se sentía como basura, haberla confundido con Yuki, hacerle el amor pensando en Yuki, si bien hasta hacia nada lo había hecho con ella, pero hacerlo por despecho con ella, y esta aun accediendo a ello, frunció ligeramente el entrejo, aun mirando por la ventada podía ver su reflejo en la ventana, mostrándose tan hermosa… tan frágil… que si no fuera porque sabía su verdadera naturaleza creería que esa criatura debía ser resguardada de todo y todos…

-Zero...

-... Por que lo borraste...-no respondio...-por qué?-seguía sin responder-... Sakura... Yo... Te golpee, te toque, te quite... Te quite tu inocencia... Yo...

-calla Zero...-se volteo dirigiendose hasta llegar a esta.-...es verdad... Me quitaste mi inocencia... Pero...-lo tomo entre sus manos su rostro atrayendolo hacia ella, rozando delicadamente sus labios, mientras las lagrimas se debatian por salir- Porque tambien asi lo quise... Me golpeaste... Fue... Por... Por mi culpa...no debi nombrarla... Se que es parte de tu pasado... Y...-callo en cuanto miro a Zero fruncir el entrejo. Sus mejillas se adornaron de un color carmin, y sus ojos cristalizarse aun mas .-...Zero... Te amo... Mas de lo que pense amar a un hombre...

-si supieras lo que he hecho…ya no sentirías más que odio y repugnancia hacía mí…

-jamás podría hacer eso… aunque quisiera odiarte con toda mi alma… o mi corazón no podría… porque desde el primer momento que te vi… supe que serias para mí…

-basta…-Cerró la puerta causando un estruendo, fruncio el entrejo, habia recordado esa noche, habia recordado esas caricias, esos suspiros, sus palabras, sus sentimientos... Que idiota... Habia roto su promesa, la habia dejado antes de que se diera cuenta, si por lo menos le hubiera dicho la verdad, si por lo menos le hubiera dicho que en verdad ya no sabia que sentia por ella, que no la amaba que nunca llego a amarla, pero... De alguna manera... La queria, ella habia vuelto su vida mas feliz, mas tranquila, habia hecho que sentia una calidez en su pecho cada vez que estaba en a su lado Sentia culpa... Sentia culpa...

* * *

Seco las lagrimas que habia dejado escapar al ver al plateado marcharse de su lado, todavia corrian sus mejillas. Sonrio ampliamente al solo pensar en lo que pasaria Yuki al mirar ese sobre... Se sentiria unica, feliz, perfecta, comprenderia al fin esa tipa que ella no era mas que la segunda, la otra, tenia que decirselo, tenia que actuar ya. Definitivamente haria hasta lo imposible por destruirla, pues ahora no peleaba solo por ella... Sino por algo mas no en vano habia peleado por su amor, ahora estaba de mas tenia que dar el siguiente paso. Tenía que darlo. Si quería retenerlo debía ser inteligente, debía saber qué y cuándo hacer.

* * *

El dia habia transcurrido lentamente, ya era mediodia y esta salio de la cama con un vestido lila que resaltaba en ella su figura, al igual que sus finos cabellos, toda ella era diferente. Toda ella peleaba por un solo objetivo. Peleaba por Zero. Peleaba por el amor que le profesaba, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que ahora tenia que ver por alguien mas... Algo especial que terminaba por unirlos de sobremanera... Un vinculo que jamas Kuran Yuki podria deshacer una minima sonrisa se instalo en su rostro. Se acerco al ventanal donde para buscar con su mirada a Zero desde hacia unos meses habia adquirido la costumbre de leer afuera. Salio de la mansion mirando de lejos aquel ser que le habia robado su corazon, aquel que desde lo habia conocido se habia sentido atraida.

Se acerco lentamente a este. Quien levanto su mirada, al encontrarse con la plateada. Dejo su lectura, incorporandose. Admirando aquel ser tan... Tan delicado... Tanto que casi podia jurar que con la mas minimo roce podria morir y destruir.-sucede algo...?-huyo de su mirada, sonrio casi de manera involuntaria, mostraba... Tristeza, hundida en un abismo, su pecho se sintio pesado y al mismo tiempo vacio. El le miraba detenidamente. Habia tomado una dificil decision. Una que marcaria el destino de este, la plateada y tal vez de todos...-Sakura... Te encuentras bien?-... Le miro fijamente, sus ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas adornadas de un encantador tono carmin... Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a sus brazos, le costo un poco pero finalmente cedio... Le correspondio... Tenerla de esa manera... Dolia... Fruncio ligeramente el entrejo. Estuvieron de esa manera por un largo tiempo, el silencio dominaba la situacion... Pero... De cierta forma nadie queria que ese sentimiento decayera.-…no puedo seguir…-sentía un nudo en la garganta al intentar hablar.-…no puedo… ya no puedo…

-Zero...-este se separo de la plateada para finalmente sentarse en el pasto. Le siguió su ejemplo. Le miro con una expresion que dejaba mucho que desear, por un momento se sintio nerviosa. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.-sabes… Podemos intentarlo una vez más… según tus reglas…Zero… yo…

-Sakura... He tomado una decisión...-callo por un segundo admirando aquellos ojos rojizos, le perturbaba, ya no sentía nada al mirarlos, más que culpa... Culpa por haber creído que le amaba, culpa por creer, que sería ella quien le quitara esa pena que traía consigo por su primer amor...-creo que lo mejor será que...

-no creo que sea bueno… porque no lo piensas con la cabeza fría… es algo precipitado…

-ni siquiera sabes de que hablo…

-creo comprender de que se trata pero…

-Sakura esta decisión la tome hace algún tiempo…. No hay vuelta atrás… Sakura quiero cance…

-...estoy embarazada...-dijo la plateada interrumpiéndolo abruptamente al mismo tiempo que corría por sus mejillas unas cuantas lagrimas...-... Tengo algunos meses aun no estoy segura... no he estado con nadie más que contigo…- Sintió palidecer...

-que…?- aun no podía digerir esas palabras.

-Zero… tu… tú debes casarte conmigo… debes hacerlo…- se paró en seco, haciendo lo mismo la plateada. Comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente de su auto, se subió, arrancando mientras miraba la plateada corrió a su lado gritando...-ZEROOOO...! - no lo alcanzo ya que acelero, cayo al suelo tratando de contenerse sus lagrimas.

-pudiste haberlo hecho menos dramático no te parece hija…

-jajajajajajajajaja…-su sonora risa se escucho por todo el lugar volteo a ver a su madre quien le miraba con un semblante serio.-… no me mires de esa forma mamá… sabes quién diría que sería tan buena actriz…

-que piensas sacar de esto? No tienes aliados…

-quien dice que no los tengo…-ensancho su sonrisa aun mas.- Kaname al fin accedió…

-de verdad estas esperando…?-frunció ligeramente el entrejo

-por supuesto… no usamos protección la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… y…

-y?

-...y procure tomar lo necesario para quedar en cinta

* * *

Paro en seco el auto, en un lugar desierto, se sentía inútil, como un idiota que le diría a Yuki… que le diría… ya no podría responder por ella, ya no la tocaría, no estaría a su lado… ya no nada habría entre ellos, mientras puso sus manos a su cabeza, frunció ligeramente su entrejo… no podía hacer nada mas... Por un momento sintio la necesidad de dejar todo y todos, buscarla y huir, pero no podía hacerlo no sería justo para su hijo... podía cargar con ese peso... Solo el... Tenia ese sentimiento... Solo el... Solo el... Tenia la culpa...

* * *

** BIEN TAL VEZ ALGUNOS QUIERAN MATARME POR EL GIRO EN LA HISTORIA LA VDD NO LOS CULPO XD PERO ORIGINALMENTE ESTO DEBIO SALIR EN EL CAPITULO QUE SEGUIA DE "LA CURA" PERO QUE DECIDI APLASAR PARA HACERLA MAS ENTRETENIDA. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Y QUE RECUERDEN QUE ESTAN EN PLENA CONFIANZA DE DECIRME QUE LES GUSTO O NO ASI COMO SUGERENCIAS :)**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! ;)**


	11. CONSUELO

**HOLA NIÑOS, BUENO ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA PORQUE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR LO ULTIMO NO IBA! ESTABA MEDIA DORMIDA CUANDO LO TERMINE DE EDITAR Y ESA PARTE NO RECUERDO HABERLA ESCRITO! PERO ME DI CUENTA POR SUS COMENTARIOS. SOLO ESPERO POR FAVOR QUE NO ME MATEN! TT-TT TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS:**

**Ich4:TE ENTIENDO A MI ANTES ME GUSTABA PERO CON SUS ACTOS ME EMPEZO A CAER MAL, CON ESO DE QUERER UTILIZAR A ZERO COMO UNA VIL HERRAMIENTA NOOO! LO ODIO! XESO NUNCA VERAS UN YUKI/KANAME EN MIS FIC'S .**

**Mina Sanchez: AJAJJA ENSERIO? NO ME DI CUENTA JAJAJJAJA ESK SOY ALGO DISTRAIDA, PERO DESCUIDA SOLO DIGAMOS QUE EL FINAL SERA ALGO INESPERADO. POR CIERTO LA ULTIMA PARTE NO IBA LA QUE ESTA SAKURA CON SHIZUKA ESK EN ESA PARTE ES PRODUCTO DE UNA RESACA... (ESK ME INVITARON UNAS MEDIAS DE SEDA, YA VES QUE SON BEBIDAS ALCOHOLICAS Y COMO NO HABIA BEBIDO ANTS PS SEGUN MI MAMA ESTABA DE LOCA DICIENDO PENDEJADA Y MEDIA JAJAJJAJAAJ UPS PERDON POR LA GROSERIA, BUENO EL CHISTE ESK ESA POARTE NO IBA ´PLS NO ME MATES!**

**Yahiro: TE ENTIENDO, SE QUE ES ALGO PERTURBADOR LEER ESO, A MI TAMBN ME SACO DE ONDA CUANDO LO LEI EN MIS 5 SENTIDOS NETA, PERO TRANQUIS RECORDE EL PORQUE LO HABIA ESCRITO ASI, TDO ESTA FRIAMENTE CALCULADO TU TRANQUIS QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN :)**

**Tania: SI DE HECHO NUNCA LA HABIA VISTO ASI, PERO DESCUIDA TODO PASA POR ALGO, TENGO MIS MOTIVOS PARA HACERLO, EN LA VERSION ORIGINAL(JAJAJAJ ME SENTI X3) EN LA QUE ESCRIBI EN MI LIBRETA Y QUE SOLO VIO UNA AMIGA, SAKURA SI SE ACUESTA CON ZERO, PERO ESTE CEGADO POR EL AMOR QUE SIENTE AUN POR YUKI LA CONFUNDE, SI QUIERES PUEDE FACILITARTE EL CAPITULO, NO ES MUY LARGO, Y NO CREO QUE TE CONFUNDAS :)**

**Rikea: SI PASE POR UN MAL MOMENTO QUE ME LA QUITARAN MI CUENTA TTvTT PERO AHORA YA ESTOY BN Y AL CORRIENTE ESPERO QUE NO DESILUCIONES XK ESTO ESTA PASANDO POR UNA COSA, QUE DESCUBRIRAS AL FINAL X3... NO TARDA EL FINAL!**

**Sayuri-10009 : AMIGA CREO QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE LE CAE BN SAKURA, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATES POR ESTE CAPITULO PERO ASI ERA LA HISTORIA (BUENO DE HECHO NO... JAJJAJAJA XK CAMBIE TOTALMENTE TODO DE LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO BUENO EL CHISTE ESK NUNCA EN ESTOS 3 AÑOS ESCRIBI EL FINAL PERO AHORA YA LO TENGO LOOOL' PERO EN FIN ESPERO QUE SIGAS CONMIGO Y LA HISTORIA :)**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~CONSUELO~**

No sabia a donde ir, pero… tenia que afrontar la realidad, tenia que regresar por ella, y verificar si realmente estaba en ese estado. Un hijo… un hijo… hubiera reaccionado de diferente manera si se lo hubiera dicho su amada Yuki si ella fuera realmente la madre de su hijo, pero la realidad era otra, una demasiada complicada y efímera que tenia que enfrentar, tenia que hacerlo aun en contra de su voluntad, tenia que responder ahora por la responsabilidad, amaría con todo su ser a su hijo, y le daría hasta lo imposible con tal de verlo feliz, pero no estaría con Sakura en caso de que fuera un nuevo engaño con tal de reternerlo una vez mas. Miro a su alrededor, estando en medio de la nada solo lograba engrandecer su temor a perderla, por que la vida le daba la espalda ahora cuando finalmente había decidido dejarla, por qué? Acaso era una pregunta que no podía ser resuelta por si misma? O simplemente el destino el que insistia en quitarle el derecho amarla.

Puso su auto en marcha al mismo tiempo que giraba bruscamente, para regresar a la mansión de su "prometida", a medida que avanzaba sentia un nudo en la garganta una especie de roca en su pecho. Dejo su auto estacionado en la entrada, busco por todas partes de la mansión a Sakura sin tener respuesta alguna de los empleados de esta. Entro a su alcoba encontrándose con esta mirando por la ventana, la miro detenidamente, en sus mejillas aun tenia rastros de lagrimas, sus ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, incluso se podía divisar un profundo dolor en estos. Levanto su mirada que seguía en un punto perdido, se encontró con esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba. Ladeo su rostro-veo que volviste…

-tenia que hacerlo…

-tenias que hacerlo…-repitio de manera altanera-tenias que hacerlo…y para eso tenias que salir corriendo… heee tenias que hacerlo?

-debes comprender que todo esto…

-no lo tenias planeado…?-las lagrimas se debatían por salir.-…dime algo… si hubiera sido la maldita perra de Kuran quien te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras hecho lo mismo?-no respondió, callo, mirándola serio-…responde! Acaso no puedes hacerlo ahora? Sabes por qué no lo haces? Porque hubieras estado feliz con la noticia verdad, que la puta de tu amante, tuviera un hijo tuyo y no yo…? Responde

-Sakura basta… levantate, nos vamos…

-a donde…?

-te llevare con el ginecólogo de la ciudad, para confirmarlo…-le miro seria.

-acaso mi palabra no basta para ti…?

-bastaria y hasta sobraría, de no ser que con tus actos ya no tengo ni una gota de confianza en ti…

-bien… iremos, pero te tragaras tus palabras porque si estoy embarazada, esto es algo delicado, acaso crees que te mentiría y…

-ya lo has hecho antes, metiéndote en mi cama, haciéndote pasar por Yuki…-fruncio el entrejo, salió de la habitación, seguido por Zero, ambos entraron al auto, mientras avanzaban, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, estaban sentados en silencio. Mientras miraba por la ventana, suspiro pesadamente volteando a ver a la plateada, quien tenia el entrejo ligeramente fruncido.-…cuando te diste cuenta…

-que?

-de que estabas embarazada… cuando fue?

-…después de la cena que tuvimos con los Kuran…segui sintiéndome mal y fui con el doctor familiar

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-señorita tiene que recostarse y dejarme hacer mi trabajo…-dijo el doctor Otani Kyo, quien le ayudo a subir a la camilla

-esta bien… es solo… que me siento algo cansada y mareada…- frunció levemente el entrejo.

-desde cuando tiene ese tipo de molestias…?

-hace poco, como sabes Kyo-san siempre he sido débil, pero últimamente me siento muy cansada…

-ha tenido fatiga y mareos matutinos?

-si… tengo algo malo?

-no señorita… pero tengo alguna sospecha de saber que tiene solo déjeme hacer unos cuantos estudios mas.- se paro, sacando un aguja, tomando el brazo de la plateada.-… por favor quiero que se tranquilice y respire profundamente, sentirá un pequeño piquete- asintió levemente al mismo tiempo que extraía la sangre en aquella jeringa.

-para que es?

-necesito hacerte algunos análisis y de esa manera comprobar mi hipótesis… en cuanto tenga los resultados le llamare para que venga inmediatamente. Por el momento no puedo darle algún medicamento, hasta corroborar que es lo que tiene.

* * *

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

El silencio en aquella habitación era demasiado para ella, sentía nervios de saber qué es lo que tenia, si era lo que sospechaba ella también, su plan habría funcionado finalmente, y con ello tendría con que retener a su amado plateado. El médico saco de aquel sobre blanco que tenia entre sus manos, de este salió un papel que leyó cuidadosamente, bajo aquello, mirando directamente a la Arisawa. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en su rostro.-Sakura… será mejor que tu padre se haga a la idea que ya es viejo…-sus manos comenzaron a apretar el vuelo de su falda.-…y que será feliz viendo a su nieto crecer…

-…-una lagrima se dejo escapar de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se divisaba sonrisa en su bello rostro.-…es…es…

-el análisis no miente Sakura…-sonrio aun mas. Lo había logrado… lo había logrado finalmente, tendría a su amor a su lado. Y esta vez, seria para siempre. Ya podía imaginarse a la pequeña Yuki con su corazón desgarrado por la noticia, Kaname la apoyaría, esta vez le ayudaría con sus planes, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, tendría que estipular las reglas del nuevo juego pero sobre todo tendría a sus pies al hombre que amaba.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-por que no me lo mencionaste antes?

-que sentido tenia decírtelo, ese dia o incluso después, o tal vez nunca… ya no me pones atención como antes, ahora estas mas entrenido con esa…

-…sabes de mi relación con Yuki?-pregunto aun mostrando tranquilidad, sabiendo que esto solo lograba enfurecer aun mas a la plateada.

-y quien no?... se perfectamente que te revolcabas con esa estúpida… mientras yo estaba fingiendo creer que tu tenias esas reuniones... Acaso me crees tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta de ello...

-...Sakura debes comprender que...

-ya no soy importante para ti... Eso es lo que debo comprender Zero? Que solo fui el juguete del momento por que realmente nunca pudiste quitartela de la cabeza? Que solo fui un momento? Dime... Que fui realmente para ti...?

-...Sakura...

-esta bien... Si quieres no me digas... Solo recuerda... Tal vez ella... Ella te podra amar incluso podra estar contigo... Pero... Solo es cuestion de tipo que ella, deba cumplir sus obligaciones...

-obligaciones? A que te refieres...

-yo me entiendo...-llegaron sin mucha prisa al hospital general de la ciudad, espero durante mucho tiempo ambos el resultado mostrándose algo nervioso el plateado, sintiéndose algo cohibido en ese momento y como no estarlo, depararía su destino el hecho de tener un hijo. El medico llego con los resultados...

* * *

-... Efectivamente la señorita se encuentra en cinta.

-...cuanto tiempo...?-Sakura miro el semblante serio de este mientras, apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

-...3 meses... Aunque veo que no ha seguido las indicaciones que le han sido sugeridas para que su bebe tenga el cuidado requerido...-fruncio el entrejo el plateado. La Arisawa solo ladeo su rostro.

-a que se refiere?

-hace poco que la revise presentaba ciertos golpes en su cuerpo... Joven... Usted...

-doctor... Esta insinuando que mi prometido me ha golpeado?-fruncio el entrejo Sakura, mostrandose incomoda.

-...señorita Arisawa, se cuando estoy frente a casos de embarazos no deseados... Su cuerpo presenta golpes que no me ha dicho como se los ha hecho y...

-cree acaso que este es uno de ellos?-pregunto exasperada por el tono en que aquel hombre habia usado aquel tono-me pelie con alguien... Pero no fue mi prometido...-dijo haciendo enfasis a sus palabras, se levanto de su asiento, dirigiendose a la puerta.-... Y si es todo lo que tiene que decir me retiro...-cerro con fuerza, siendo seguida por el plateado. La encontro recargada en la pared al final del pasillo.-... Querias que pasara verguenza...? Que todo el mundo se entere de esta tension en nuestra relacion?

-Sakura... A los cuantos meses los vampiros tienen a sus hijos?

-...no lo se... Pero creo que eso es lo de menos... No te parece...-no respondio-... Que haras?

-me hare cargo de nuestro hijo...-levanto su rostro encarandolo. Sus ojos por primera vez en meses brillaron con una intensidad grande.

-...lo haras? De verdad Zero...-sus mejillas se adornaron de un color carmin, y en estas las recorrieron un camino de lagrimas. Se arrojo a su cuerpo, quien lo abrazo fuertemente, pero no le correspondio. Solo dejo que el calor y el aroma de esta se impregnara en el, como si no fuera conciente del daño ilicito que le povocaba todo ello.-... Te prometo... Que seres felices juntos mi amor... Lo seremos...-se alejo de esta en cuanto dejo de abrazarlo. Le miro extrañada.

-...dije que me haria cargo de mi hijo... No de ti...-se torno un poco palido, provocando en esta una risa nerviosa. Su respiracion se hizo algo pausada, incluso molesta.

-...de... De que estas hablando? Dijiste que te harias cargo de nosotros...

-no... Dije que respondere por mi hijo. Le dare mi apellido y sera correspondido pero por parte de ti, no me casare contigo... Yuki es la unica a quien amo realmente entiendelo...

-...ella no estara contigo porque esta con Kaname, lo eligio antes que a ti... Por favor dejame...

-basta... Ya he tenido suficiente de esto al igual que tu Sakura, debes descansar y no hacer ningun esfuerzo fisico por el bien del bebe. Debes entender esto, deber hacerlo... No te amo...- asintio, al mismo tiempo, que salian los dos de aquel edificio. Se encaminaron al auto, y en el transcurso del viaje no dijeron nada, ni una palabra, o frase. Sus mentes viajaban a diversos lugares. Ladeo su rostro encontrandose con aquel hombre que le habia prometido el mundo entero, el mismo con el que habia prometdio amar eternamente, miro detenidamente su ser, era hermoso. Era unico, el que podia hacer que ella cediera o no ante cualquier cosa que le dijera, sentir sus caricias, sus dulces palabras siempre destinadas a esta, por una fraccion de segundo deseo no haberlo conocido, no saber de ese sentimiento que tenia en su ser, gravada con sangre... Doloroso... Esa era la palabra exacta que describria el amor que sentia esta por el plateado.

* * *

-que sucede...?-sonrio al verlo reaccionar como siempre, tan serio... Sin emocion alguna para ella.

-nada... Solo...-callo inmediatamente, ya no sabia que hacer, al pensar que se haria cargo de ella y de su hijo. Que tonta habia sido.-...por qué dejaste de amarme...-la miro y solo por una fraccion de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, un vacio inexplicable se alojo en su pecho, frunciendo el entrejo suspirando pesadamente.

-no te hace bien saberlo...

-entonces es cierto...

-no te lo dicho que no te ame...

-entonces que fue lo de hace un rato?...-no respondio-pero tampoco lo has negado...

-debes comprender que cuando te conoci... No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en ella...-la miro a hurtadillas, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas. No queria decirlo, pero tenia que dejarselo en claro. Llegaron a la mansion, donde la acompaño hasta su alcoba. El ambiente entre los dos era tenso, no podia hacer nada, ya no queria dañarla, pero tenia que hacerle entender que no la amaba... No a ella.-...me recordabas a ella...-esta volteo bruscamente.

-que?-pregunto confusa por aquellas palabras

-...por eso... Pense que te amaba... Porque me la recordabas a cada momento... Tus gestos, tu sonrisa... Tus ojos... Es doloroso, lo se... Pero es necesario que lo sepas...-salio, cerrando con suavidad la puerta, Sakura miraba el lugar que el habia estado. Esas palabras parecian surtir efecto en ella. _Me recordabas a ella_...

-a... A ella...-sus mejillas cayo lentamente al suelo, se abrazo a si misma enterrando sus uñas en su piel, demarrando sangre.-te... Recordaba a ella...?...-sollozo con fuerza.

* * *

Estaba en su alcoba, sus ojos totalmente rojizos, de tanto haber llorado, no era para menos, le habian quitado de la peor forma su sueño de vivir... Vivir libre de tanto y tanto dolor que le ocasionaba estar con su hermano, tenia su telefono consigo... Esperaba su llamada... Por dios... Lo esperaba! Aun tenia vagas esperanzas de que llamara, que dijera que ese papel era falso, que Sakura estaba celosa de ella y su relacion, si era eso. Ella no podia estar embarazada no de el... No de el! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir vibrar su celular, su cara se ilumino por una fraccion de segundo. Pero se volvio una sombria, era un numero desconocido. Por un instante penso en ignorar aquel llamado, pero finalmente la acepto.

-...Yuki?

-Zero... Zero por qué...

-escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero verte en nuestro apartamente en media hora...

-que sucede?

-no puedo explicartelo por telefono... Yuki... Por favor... Ve...

-esta bien...-dudo, y sino era el? Y si era Sakura de nueva cuenta?... Tendria que jugarsela, tenia que verlo, y saber que pasaria con el, con su relacion, se cambio inmediatamente poniendose unos jeans negros y un suerte, con botas negras no muy altas, busco un abrigo tomando a Artemis, en uno de sus bolsillos, si era la Arisawa de nuevo, pelearia hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Salio de su alcoba sin rastros de su hermano por el camino a la salida, apenas iba a abrir la puerta, volteo bruscamente, alzando a Artemis contra el que estaba atras de esta.

-te iras?

-oni-sama...-fruncio el entrejo-...debo hacerlo si quiero saber la verdad

-acaso no te basta mi palabra?

-por que tendria que hacerlo ahora... Confiar en ti... Confiar de nueva cuenta solo para darme cuenta al final que nada sirve para ser feliz a tu lado...

-...decias amarme...-bajo su arma. Meditando sus palabras antes de expresarlas a aquel hombre que tenia enfrente suyo.

-crei... Crei amarte, pero... Yo...

-por qué es diferente con el? Por qué tendria que serlo? Se casara con Sakura, tiene que hacerlo...-se acerco hasta ella, acorralandola, sintiendo sus cuerpos tan cercanos del otro...-tu eres mia Yuki... Lo eres...-sus brazos rodearon su bien cintura, haciendola estremecer.

-basta...-susurro en vano.

-...te amo... Te amo...-la distancia entre ambos era considerablemente corta-...no puedo entregarte a otro... A ti no Yuki...

-oni-sama... Dejame...-sollozo, intentando alejarlo de ella, empujandolo, pero no podia compararse a la fuerza que ejercia su hermano ante la suya.-por favor...

-no puedo...-termino de acortar esa distancia entre ambos, probando sus labios, degustando su dulce sabor, moviendose con maestria sobre ella. Mordio ligeramente su labio inferior, logrando que esta entreabriera su boca, haciendo que metiera su lengua en su interior, las lagrimas corrian sobre ella, no queria estar con el... No de esa forma. Comenzo a acariciar su espalda, con una de sus manos, penetro entre la ropa, comenzo a deslizarla por su piel, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de ella... Dejo sus labios admirando sus ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrosadas, bajando hasta su cuello lamiendolo lentamente.

-agh...-solto un gemido involuntario. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Ser tocada por otro que no fuera Zero. No... No queria!

* * *

-aagh...-se alejo bruscamente de ella, al sentir una herida profunda en su brazo, mientras esta temblaba, estaba ahí el plateado, abrazandola, no sabia de donde habia salido, ni como habia llegado alli pero se sentia aliviada de tenerlo, mientras este se incorporaba con cierta lentitud y dificultad.

-estas bien Yuki...?-asintio lentamente. Su entrejo se fruncio aun mas al verla en esa condicion su ropa desacomodada, sus labios hinchados, incluso la manera en que sus ojos transmitian miedo, hacian que le hiviera la sangre.-...quien te crees para hacerle esto a Yuki?

-ella es mia...-los vidrios de las ventanas de la mansion empezaron a caer lentamente, sintiendo un aura escalofriante.-nunca debiste haber puesto tus ojos en ella...

-Yuki...-lo miro directo a los ojos-...no importa que deba hacer... Estare contigo hasta el final...-Asintio al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Artemis. Y los ojos de su hermano brillaban con cierta intensidad, provocando cierto miedo en la castaña.-... No importa las consecuencias... Estare a tu lado...

* * *

-por que no le dijiste a Zero que tu hijo ya ha nacido...-estaba recostada en el suelo, en posicion fetal cuando sintio la presencia de madre alli...

-...porque quiero... Que termine de amarme...

-eso es imposble... Como lograste que dijera que solo tenias 2 meses de embarazo?

-sabia que me llevaria a ver a ese doctor... Asi que le pague para que no dijera que el parto ya habia sido...

-hija... Cual es el siguiente movimiento en tu juego...? Cual es tu siguiente jugada-sonrio ampliamente.

-Kaname...-dijo al mismo tiempo que tenia entre sus manos, la foto de Zero y Yuki en la academia, saliendo de la nada un obscuro fuego que consumia en cenizas aquel recuerdo.-... El... Es una marioneta mas en mi plan... El lograra quitarla del camino...-una ligera lagrima corrio en su mejilla. Porque dolia... Dolia saber que solo la amaba por el ligero parecido a ella, porque ella penso que la Kuran era la verdadera usurpadora, la otra... Sin darse cuenta que ella... Ella... Habia sido solo un consuelo...

* * *

**BIEN ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS, COMETARIOS, OPINIONES CRITICAS, SABEN QUE ESTAN EN PLENA CONFIANZA DE DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE, POR CIERTO, Y NO ES POR ASUSTAR NI NADA PERO CADA VEZ ESTA MAS CERCA EL FINAL, CREO QU CAPITULOS MAS Y TERMINARA, AUN NO LO SE, EN ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZO LOS OTROS 2, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR EL DE "DESTINOS" LO ACTUALIZARE POR EL JUEVES, O MIERCOLES.**

**REVIEWS? SI NO SEAS MALITOS ;)**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA: CiinD! :)**


	12. REALIDAD

**HOLA NIÑOS... PUES BUENO LES TENGO UNA BUENA Y MALA NOTICIA, LA PRIMERA LA BUENA, ES QUE YA MUY PRONTO VERAN EL DESENLACE DE "EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS" LA MALA? PS... QUE TAL VEZ ME TARDE UN POCO EN PUBLICARLO PUESTO QUE TENGO UN MONTON DE TAREA! ._.' BUENO AUNQUE VIENDO BIEN SE PODRIA DECIR QUE LAS DOS SON MALAS JAJJAJAJA LOOOL'. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A:**

**Yahiro: LAS SORPRESAS SIGUEN... MI QUERIDA AMIGA, HASTA EL FINAL, GRACIAS POR TUS HALAGOS AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEA TAN BUENA, TE CONFESARE QUE ANTES TENIA ESA INTENCION DE DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR AUNQUE NO SE, CREO QUE ME SENTIRIA DE CIERTA FORMA ESTRESADA PORQUE NO ESCRIBIRIA LO QUE ME GUSTA. O BUENO DEPENDERIA MUCHO JAJAJAJA. :)**

**Tania: COMO LE DIJE A YAHIRO, ES MUY PROBABLE QUE LOS SORPRENDA HASTA EL FINAL. TODAVIA NO PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA PERO TE DIRE ALGO 2 CAPITULOS MAS... Y EL FINAL LLEGARA SE PACIENTE SI? ;)**

**Ich4: TE APOYO, OSEA SI ESTA BIEN BUENOTE ZERO! QUIEN NO LO VEA ASI ES PORQUE DE PLANO ESTA CIEGA U_U' JAJAJJAJAAJA. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO :D.**

**Sayuri-10009 : JAJAJAJ AMIGA TE VAN A LINCHAR! xD JAJAJAJ ES BROMA AUNQUE SI, COMO DIJE ES UN YUKI/ZERO Y ASI TERMINARA :D. SOLO QUE TAL VEZ EL FINAL TE DECEPCIONE UN POCO... BUENO LA VERDAD DEPENDERIA MUCHO COMO LO VIERAS :D**

**Guest: JAJAJAJAJ PERO... AUN ASI CREO QUE SI ESTUVIERA EN UNA SITUACION COMO LA DE ZERO HARIA LO QUE TU DICES... O BUENO, NO SE DEPENDERIA DE MUCHOS FACTORES, JAJAJAJ :)**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~REALIDAD~**

Seguía con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la alcoba, sus manos jugaba con las cenizas de aquella fotografía que había encontrado en la habitación de su prometido. Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar que ocupaba su cuerpo, sus mejillas aun tenían rastros de las lágrimas que hasta hacia nada había derramado. Su cabeza estaba en el regazo de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba su cabellera. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, como tratando de comprender el motivo de aquella decisión que había tomado algún tipo atrás. Se removió lentamente de su lugar suspirando pesadamente. Shizuka bajo su mirada, al ver como su hija se rompía en pedazos ante las adversidades que ella misma se había creado.

-...no deberías estar de esa manera. Tu siguiente movimiento ya fue hecho no?... Pero... De verdad no crees que él esta usándote a ti y no al revés...-se levanto de ella mirando a su madre detenidamente.

-...no puede hacerlo... He aplicado en él un conjuro muy antiguo que encontré en la asociación de los cazadores de vampiros... Terminaran matándose entre sí...- frunció el entrejo notoriamente.-... Pensé... Pensé que con mi embarazo... El seria feliz. Que terminaría de amarme. Por qué, por qué no puede hacerlo...-dijo esto último en un susurro. Mientras las lagrimas se debatían por salir. Miro de nueva cuenta el crepúsculo por la ventana. Recordando aquel día.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con aquella figura femenina en su entrada, lo primero que miro de ella fueron esos orbes rojizos que le recordaban por mucho a su querida Yuki. Su hermana. Su amada que había dejado absolutamente todo por ella, que había sacrificado, había mentido por ella, había hecho sacrificios por ella, incluso… había matado por ella. Y ahora donde estaba? En algun lugar con el plateado que le había quitado a su adorada amada. Frunció el entrejo al mirar a la Arisawa.

-acaso no vas a invitarme a pasar Kaname-kun?

-por qué tendría que hacerlo?-le miro con un semblante neutro, retirándose de su lugar dejando que esta pasara. Le miro sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala. En ese momento no miro su vestimenta, una capa negra alrededor de su cuello- que sucede?

-creo que sabes perfectamente que es lo que sucede Kaname-kun-no respondió, solo se sentó frente a ella mirando su extraña vestimenta- ellos dos están juntos.

-y tendría que importarme…-trato de mostrar la serenidad de siempre. Pero no podía.

-pensé que te molestaría mas el saber que te quito lo que era tuyo por derecho.

-Basta.-se paro bruscamente de su lugar caminando por toda la habitación.-que es lo que quieres Sakura?-esta se paro, desamarrando de su cuello el listón de su capa, cayendo al suelo, admiro la pronunciación de su vientre, que estaba abultado. Enormemente abultado-…Sakura.

-como puedes darte cuenta, Zero me tomo- reflexiono sus palabras cerrando sus ojos, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder-… no, yo me entregue.- inconscientemente acaricio su vientre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- no lo voy a perder Kaname-kun.

-sabes que esta con ella. No es así?-asintió con la cabeza-entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-por qué es la única manera en que él puede estar conmigo... Necesito tu ayuda...

-cuanto tiempo tienes?

-tengo 5 meses... Muy pronto daré a luz.

-estás segura de ello? Sakura...

-no te preocupes Kaname-kun, cuando era niña, mi nana me comento que en el embarazo de un vampiro sangre pura es mas corto que el de uno normal...

-Zero lo sabe?-negó con la cabeza, haciendo que este frunciera el entrejo.

-el no sabe nada de mi embarazo ni nada de ello.-arqueo su ceja en modo de interrogación- con ayuda de una de mis más leales sirvientas, cree una imagen en ella de manera de que no sospechara en este tiempo me he quedado en una de las propiedades de la familia, Zero no sospecho nada porque en todo este tiempo ha estado con tu maravillosa hermana-ironizo causando el disgusto en el Cataño-. Según el doctor familiar nacerá a principios de Octubre...

-cuál es el verdadero propósito de que este aquí.-se acerco a este mientras sus miradas se encontraban fijamente. Sin evitarse. Sin siquiera rehuirse de ellas. Se puso a su altura, sin dejar de verle, mientras ponía una mano en su rostro. Besando su mejilla ligeramente. Al mismo tiempo que salía en esta una ligera marca color violeta.-Sa...kura... Que has...?

-tu juego finalizo hace tiempo Kaname-kun... Ahora es mi turno...-miro caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que sentía que en su piel se marcaba aquel símbolo. Dejo caerse inconscientemente. Acaricio su rostro delicadamente-...no dejare que esa hermana tuya me quite lo que es mío.- se acerco a su rostro susurrando a su oído-...cuando llegue el momento... Sabrás de lo que soy capaz.- se levanto de su lugar, tomando entre sus manos su negra capa, atándola de nuevo a su cuello. Dejando al Kuran tirado en aquella habitación.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-debiste pensar en ello antes de entregarte.

-no me arrepiento de nada mamá... Ni siquiera de engañarlo con tal de que este a mi lado.-cerro sus ojos tratando de contenerse. Sintió en su cuerpo, una especie de golpe.

-fue por ella.-la plateada volteo a mirar a su madre quien tenía entre sus manos sus cascabeles mirándolos fascinada-...tomo su auto y fue a encontrarse con ella pero... Conociendo la situación que se has provocado... Lo más seguro es que... Este peleando con Kaname por Yuki...

* * *

-Yuki… corre!-tomo a la chica jalando a esta de su mano, corriendo a gran velocidad. Mientras esta miraba un momento hacia atrás mirando como diferentes muebles del lugar desaparecían a medida que avanzaba el Kuran mayor a estos. Cerró los ojos levemente. Este paro en seco sanado su Blood Rose al mismo tiempo que jalaba del gatillo en contra de este. Yuki paro al ver que este seguía disparando, corrió hacia pero este la empujo.-continua…

-pero…

-hazlo…!-le ordeno con voz firme, haciendo que esta asintiera levemente.

-no lo lograran…- se le quedo mirando mientras fruncía el entrejo el plateado- ella debe estar conmigo. Es su deber.-sus ojos brillaron con una enorme intensidad haciendo que múltiples vidrios rotos flotaran en contra del plateado.-ella es mía…-finalizo, intento en vano mover su cuerpo, pero no podía, no le respondía. Frunció el entrejo aun mas sintiendo que todo acabaría.

* * *

No le respondió-...Sakura me has...-ladeo su rostro mirando a su hija, se sorprendió al ver a la plateada con sus orbes llorosos

- Sakura...-susurro.

-Zero...- susurro al sentir como su pecho se desgarraba ante aquella visión que le había mantenido por un momento. Se quito del lugar, corriendo a la entrada. Se dirigió hacia al estacionamiento donde subió a un auto, arrancando. Sentía en su pecho un dolor indescriptible. Acelero más. Tenía que llegar hasta él y salvarlo. Agradecía que hubiera hecho esa conexión con él hacía ya algún tiempo, pero que le dolía en el alma, tener que ver cuando ellos dos se entregaban, sin restricciones o cuando las dulces y hermosas palabras eran dirigidas a la Kuran y no a ella como siempre deseo. Sus manos temblaban en el volante al mismo tiempo que el miedo a perderlo se acumulaba como si fuera agua cayendo a un contenedor. Gota a gota-…tsk… maldita sea… ahora no…por favor ahora.- suplico, al poner una de sus manos a su vientre.-tengo que… tengo que estar con él.-sollozo, al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía ante el dolor físico que se transmitía a sí mismo.

* * *

Estaba a su lado, lo había ayudado. Con su poder había lanzado a su hermano en contra de una pared, aprovechando lo aturdido que estaba, escapando. Su respiración entrecortada se hacía más presente cada momento. Mientras miraba a Yuki, a su lado sentada sobre el suelo, se veía cansada, tan expuesta, tan extrañamente distinta.-estas bien?-asintió levemente. Frunció levemente el entrejo.-por qué demonios te habías tardado tanto en llegar al apartamento?- no le respondió- me preocupe por ti, y decidí venir. No me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

-lo siento... Pero tenía miedo…-susurro con voz quebrada, le miro fijamente haciendo que esta ladeara su rostro en busca de un consuelo. Que no podía otorgarle en ese momento. No podía. Él era el menos indicado para hacerlo y aunque era su deber hacerlo. No debía…

-miedo? A qué cosa?- no levanto su mirada. Sintió sus mejillas arder por un momento como ese, le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras, que a pesar de todo había ganado, que al final, su felicidad, su mundo alado de su amado Zero se vería opacada por la llegada de ese nuevo ser al mundo. Y sin embargo se sintió como una estúpida al pensar en ello. Sería demasiado egoísta al hacer ese tipo de escenas cuando a ella no le quedaba, no podía reclamar nada por qué ella no era nadie que pudiera hacerlo, había seducido a un hombre que esta ya comprometido. Le había arrebatado esa felicidad que ella sentía a alguien más. Y sin duda alguna las consecuencias de esos actos estaban en ese momento saliendo a flote.

-querías que me enterara por Sakura que vas a tener un hijo con ella?-soltó sin pensar. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como las palabras habían salido por si solas, su mano se la llevo al pecho sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío en el. La atmosfera entre ellos era cada vez más tensa y sin embargo no respondió inmediatamente. Cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-...como te enteraste?-finalmente soltó cerrando sus ojos tratando de serenarse.

-es cierto?-susurro débilmente, teniendo la sensación que podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

-no lo has respondido…-insistió el plateado, haciendo suspirar pesadamente a esta.

-... Fue Sakura, quien me lo dijo. Yo...pelee contra ella, sabe.-callo un momento- sabe de nuestra relación.

-peleaste con ella?-frunció el entrejo notoriamente- Yuki… no es que quiera defenderla ni nada por el estilo. Pero peleaste con ella aun sabiendo de su estado.

-yo, yo no lo sabía. Me dio una prueba de análisis que se había hecho… una prueba de embarazo… que salió positivo.-una mano le tomo por la mejilla secando las lagrimas que habían comenzado a descender por inercia.

-basta.-soltó en un suspiro-Yuki, es verdad, ella tendrá un hijo mío.-bajo su rostro, intentando callar las lagrimas, le tomo por el mentón alzándolo-me hare cargo de mi hijo, pero en mi vida no quiero tener a mi lado a Sakura, te quiero a ti… tu eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado. La única…-sonrieron ante aquel comentario rozando sus labios levemente pero...-cuidadooo!...-empujo a Yuki a un lado recibiendo de lleno el golpe. Mientras esta daba vueltas sobre sí misma sobre el suelo. Cuando paro se levanto con dificultad.

-Zeeeroooo!-grito al ver que la espesa nube gris desaparecía dejando ver al plateado con golpes, y ligeros caminos de sangre recorrían su cara. Intento correr hacia pero. No pudo hacerlo. Sintió que alguien le apresaba por detrás. Giro su rostro encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules.-Aido-sempai…-susurro, al ver como este tenía cerrado sus ojos, tratando de no ver a aquella criatura.-que…

-agh…-volteo a ver a Zero quien era pateado por el Kuran escupiendo sangre. Iba a continuar con el sufrimiento de este, pero no conto que sus heridas comenzara a sanar por si solas. Causando un enigma en todos.

-Zero…-susurro la castaña quien levanto su mirada hacia Yuki, que transmitían preocupación por ella… preocupación y por primera vez… temor de perderla. Sonrió Kaname al ver aquella reacción tan tonta, en el plateado, quien siempre se caracterizaba por no mostrar sus sentimientos y sin embargo, ahí estaba moribundo peleando por el amor de una mujer que ya tenía dueño.

-veo que Sakura previo todo esto muy bien-lo miro detenidamente mostrando el profundo odio que le profesaba.

-a ella no la metas en esto… no tiene nada que ver…

-en serio?-ironizo- acaso no sabías que ella es la que provoco todo esto. Ella es la mente maestra de este cruel y tonto juego. O acaso cree que ella de verdad creyó que no me metería y pelearía por lo que es mío.

-a que te refieres… oni-sama.

-a lo que me refiero es que ella te ha estado arrastrando a el mundo de los vampiros… o me vas a decir que un humano común y corriente le sana sus heridas así como las tuyas... Yuki, tú debes de saberlo no? Que los Arisawa son muy peligrosos y diferentes a los demás vampiros sangre pura.

-que quieres decir con diferentes?-interrumpió el plateado que comenzaba a levantarse.

-aquel que siga bebiendo su sangre se volverá uno de nosotros…-mostro sorpresa en su rostro.

-mientes… ella no… ella…para eso su cuerpo tendría…

-te has preguntado alguna vez el por qué de su enfermedad? Es debido a que el tipo de sangre de su madre no es compatible con el de su padre… sabes quién es su madre no?-negó con la cabeza.-es Shizuka…-no mostro reacción ninguna en su rostro.- eso ha provocado que su tipo de sangre sea extraordinamente rara, lo que provoca que haya sido muchas veces tomada a la fuerza y ser obligada a dar su sangre… pero ella se metió con lo mío, iba a matar a la persona que más he amado en mi vida. Y no dejare que aparten de mi lado.

-que harás…?-sonrió ampliamente acercándose al Kiryu.

-simplemente hare lo que ella hizo pero en este caso… con lo que ella mas ama en su mundo…

* * *

-oni-sama!-grito la castaña removiéndose de su lugar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas poder moverse y llegar hasta él-…por favor! Por favor! No lo hagas… te lo suplico… yo… yo.- un estruendo lleno la sala, cayendo sobre ellos una especie de neblina, haciendo que Aido suavizara el amarre en Yuki, logrando escapar de este, llegando hasta Zero quien le ayudo a moverse de ahí, pero…-aaaaahhhh….-grito la castaña al sentir que alguien la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca atrayéndola hasta ese ser.

-no te parece que es malo distorsionar la realidad de los hechos… Kaname-kun…-se escucho aquella voz resonar en la habitación, desapareciendo lentamente la neblina, dejando a la vista como la plateada había tomado a Yuki, quien sentía una opresión en su cuello, algo alargado y duro. Sollozo un poco cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- shh… no has ganado… Yuki-chan…-susurro con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Por qué ella al final sería la vencedora, por qué ella sería la única que se quedaría con Zero y mostraría la verdadera felicidad por que ella… ella… seria su única y verdadera realidad…

* * *

** BUENO QUE OPINAN? SI UN POCO CORTO PERO LA VERDAD HE TENIDO MUCHA TAREA Y LUEGO CON MIS CLASES DE INGLES Y EL SERVICIO NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NADA! SOLO QUE ESO SI LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS LARGOS ES UNA PROMESA. POR CIERTO. **

**ES HORA DE DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE YA ESTA A 2 CAPITULOS MAS A TERMINAR... REPITO 2! ASI QUE VAYAN PENSANDO QUE ES LO QUE QUERRAN VER EN EL FIC DE DESTINOS. QUE POR CIERTO LEI SUS REVIEWS Y SI SOY SINCERA SENTI QUE LOS DECEPCIONE UN POCO AUNQUE NO DEBERIA HACERLO PERO LES DIRE UNA COSITA. EN EL SUMMARY HAY 2 CONVERSACIONES EN UNA. LA DE YUKI CON ZERO Y YORI TAMBN CON ZERO. LO ULTIMO QUE ESTE DICE ES A UNA DE ELLAS... NO DIRE QUIEN. NI CUANDO SERA NI COMO JOJOJOJO XDDD.**

**Niños para los que siguieron el de "****El recuerdo de tu adiós**" muy pronto tendra un final, pero debo decir que si les habia dicho que solo continuaria con el de Destinos... he de decir que ahora, estoy pensando en un nuevo fic de vampire knight recuerdan que el principio fue hecha pensando en aquella persona a quien queria mas que a nadie? pues bien nuevamente hizo de las suyas... y pues estoy pensando en la trama. Tal vez sea publicado el mismo tiempo que sea publicado el final de "El recuerdo de tu adiós". Sean pacientes :DD

**NO DUDEN EN DEJARME SU OPINION, QUEJA O SUGERENCIA :D**

**REVIEWS? SI NO SEAN MALITOS! **

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA: CiinD! ;)**


	13. RECUERDOS

Hola niños, disculpen mucho la tardanza, pero me vi forzada a tardar de mas ya que en esta semana me encuentro en examenes Dx pero bueno, espero que les gustes este nuevo capitulo. Ya que... el proximo sera el **FINAL **asi que GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews:

**Guest**:jajajaja se que es muy extraño ya escribir el final lo se... yo tambn en su momento me saque de onda cuando vi que pronto la terminaria, esta historia la escribi cuando estaba en la secundaria y nunca imagine que tendria ese "algo" que llamara su atencion... Bueno espero que no te entristesca el final, ya que ese mismo dia subire un Zero/Yuki de una historia nueva! pero esta vez quiero experimentar con un mundo Alterno :D esperala!

**Ich4**: nee... en eso coincidimos tal ves te saque de onda este capitulo XD ami tambn cuando lo termine de leer jajajaja pero bueno no saques conclusiones antes de! Ok :D porque hasta con el final. Todos los conflictos y demas se arreglaran! :D

**Taormina:** si de hecho creo que no supe expresarme esk estaba ya algo cansada cuando lo termine de editar pero bueno. En este capitulo habra algo un poco sacado de onda, pero descuida da pie para el final! :DD espero que te guste amiga.

**Tania**: jajajajaja de hecho, espera no saques conclusiones, porque te sacaran de onda a la hora de leer el final, si de hecho y si te soy sincera, no se creo que a raiz de una am.. como puedo decirlo (DECEPSION AMOROSA!) ajajajaj eso es escucho muy traumatico, pero queria un final que fuera no se un poco mas realista con esto no te digo que la dejara, o bueno quien sabe tienes que leer el final ;) y en cuanto al fic de Destinos jajjajaja si muchos me han dicho eso, que no les gusta el Zero/Yori, pero auch! esk no queria decirlo pero bueno, nunca te has sentido asi de perdida que sientes que todo tu mundo es tan horrible, que nadie esta a tu lado , aun teniendo a varias personas que lo unico que haces es aferrarte a algo porque sientes que es lo unico que te deja aunque sea un poco ser feliz? lo menciono Ichiru cuando Yuki le dijo que sentia Zero por Yori pero no es** AMOR!**! **no es AMOR! **osea mija! amo el Zero/yuki por sobre todo! no la dejaria con Yori, ademas veelo por mi perspectiva... esto es como que hubiera pasado si Yuki no hubiera estado a lado de zero! pero bueno, ya te adelante muchas cosas ¬¬ TTvTT jajajaj como sea el cuarto capitulo, sera para dar paso al Zero/yuki ;)

**Sayuri-10009**: jajajajaja amiga! ya no te pongas a llorar, aunque tal vez quieras lincharme al final! xD

**itzel A. **: witzi! kya! ya terminara xD

**Cynthia Uchiha:** aca ta! :D

**Jade**: jajajaj te lo juro sera un final para recordar :DD

**ACLARACIONES**: _las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos._

**_ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!_**

* * *

**_~RECUERDOS~_**

_Miraba a su alrededor, había pasado ya muchas cosas en su momento, se sentía algo rara, mirar caer la nieve de esa manera tan pasiva, que parecia que lo hacia a proposito. Desvio ahora su mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado, su cabello negro, y una que otra cana que se lograba apreciar, sonreia al ver a su pequeña. Aunque... Ella ya no era una niña... Ya estaba suficientemente grande como para saber que pasaria en su vida. O al menos lo que intentaria, esta vez su vista fue hacia un pequeño boton de cerezo que caia enfrente de ella. Tomandolo con delicadeza. Era raro que algo esa flor estuviera en aquella temporada. Aunque no se le hacia raro que floreciera aquel árbol, en ese momento sabia que cuando ocurría aquello se cumpliría un año más que su madre se encontraba muerta. Se movió de su lugar tratando de no darle la más mínima importancia a aquel suceso. Su madre nunca fue muy afectiva hacia ella ni cuando era niña, y hace algun tiempo atras que todavia vivia. Sabía perfectamente que ella nunca seria, alguien importante para esta. Y aun que dijese que le tenia sin cuidado, las pequeñas espinas que se habian incrustado en su corazon comenzaban a desangrarse. Volteo en seco, percatandose de una tercera presencia. Mirandola detenidamente, analizandola._

_-deberías entrar… Sakura-susurro el plateado que estaba atrás de esta, su semblante frio y sin emociones tan característicos en él, hicieron que formara apenas un visible sonrisa._

_-estas preocupado por mi Zero-kun?-se levanto del lugar acercándose al plateado, admirando aquellos ojos violeta de los cuales se había encaprichado, la primera vez que los vio, aquellos orbes que destilaban un misterio y un dolor tan sofocante, que sentia la necesidad de resolver aquel misterio... Y compartir aquel dolor. Ya hacia alrededor de un mes que la había salvado de aquel vil hombre que habia intentado tomar su sangre a la fuerza. Mostraba su preocupación por ella en una manera bastante distinta. Siempre se había sentido sola, a pesar de tener tantas personas a su lado. Él era como su amigo. Lo veía así, siempre tan frio y distante, pero a la vez cercano y cálido que podía hacer que su vida, tuviera aunque sea una pequeña luz en su alma, solo escucho solo lo escucho gruñir ligeramente ocasionando que esta sonriera._

_Sin darse cuenta el cómo y cuándo. La miro, su sonrisa e incluso la manera en que ella podía comportarse, era deliberamente parecida a ella, tenia el carisma y el encanto que le habia propiciado la castaña, incluso llegaba a pensar que era Yuki, quien estaba con él y no Sakura, miro el frio semblante del joven suavizarse. Estaba logrando llegar a el! Lo estaba logrando. Se acerco lentamente, tomando entre sus manos la suya. Este se exalto un poco al sentir aquella calidez, una calidez que se instalo en su pecho y una confortable tranquilidad le acompaño.-me alegra saber que nos estemos llevando bien Zero-kun...- el plateado se quito del lugar, dejando a esta, con un leve puchero. No espero ella que el plateado volteara y sonriera levemente. Ocasionando un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sintiendo en su pecho algo cálido y placentero brotar de la nada._

_Lo miro alejarse de ella, en camara lenta, se llevandose las manos a su pecho las cuales, ese sentimiento que nacia de la nada, la estaba llenando... Parecía, que le llenaba, era como algo tan dulce, y a la vez tan agrio... Que se volvia adictivo. Una suave brisa broto, alborotando sus cabellos suavemente. Y por primera vez... Deseo crear un lazo... Con aquel ser que le estaba enamorando..._

* * *

_**6 meses después.**_

_Habia iniciado su relacion a pesar de todo, estaban juntos, y eso hacia que su vida fuera realmente única, recordar haberle pedido aquello aun a sabiendas de su pasado, una oportunidada, eso le habia pedido, solo una oportunidad para tenerlo a su lado, demostrarle que de verdad era posible y capaz de hacerlo feliz pero tenia un temor mas. Sabia que el era un vampiro nivel "E" y que mucho a su pesar algun dia podria su sed de sangre matarlo aunque ella misma sabia que su "situación" ya era mucho mejor. Tenia miedo de perderlo, apenas habia iniciado con el su relacion, tenian apenas 3 meses, desde que el plateado habia aceptado a esa vampireza en su vida. Y aun asi, se mostraba de vez en cuando diferente, a veces de manera fria e indiferentes. Esas pocas veces en la que el se mostraba de esa manera le preocupaba saber si seria lo suficientemente fuerte como sacar a aquella persona de su corazon... Seria capaz? Seria capaz de soportar todo aquello? Su mirada reposo en en aquella tetera donde recidia el te, que ambos beberían, el estaba fuera con su padre en un negocio que habian emprendido juntos. Comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar donde residia aquel objeto, le quito la tapa, siendo cuidadosa. Si queria actuar, debia hacerlo rapido. Una de sus uñas se alargo a un tamaño considerable._

_-deberías ser más cuidadosa hija...-la susodicha volteo, soltando un gritillo de sorpresa, cayendo la tapa, pero no llego al suelo, se quedo suspendido en el aire. Su madre habia evitado que se rompiera. Fruncio levemente el entrejo, formando un puchero.-que haras?_

_-eso es algo que no te importa, mamá...-dijo tomando la tapa, y mirandola ligeramente._

_-le daras tu sangre?...-escucho atentamente, haciendo que se moviera nerviosa. Estremeciendose._

_-de... De que hablas...?-sonrio nerviosamente al escuchar a esta._

_-tan enamorada estas de el?-se sonrojo subitamente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de contenerse, sonrio satisfactoriamente al verla de esa manera, su hija siempre se portaba de una manera demasiado recatada, pero mirarla de esa manera tan rebelde, tan linda, verla sonrojarse, soñar, incluso llorar por ese chico, hacia que una grata felicidad se instalara en su corazon, finalmente se habia abierto a alguien, a una persona-que es lo quieres lograr con darle tu sangre?_

_-...no...-le miro- acaso... Mi sangre es rara?_

_-en que sentido?- su semblante permanecia neutro causando a esta un leve escalofrio rodearle._

_-...el tipo, que me habia secuestrado la ultima vez, me dijo que mi sangre podria acabar con sus males-...no le respondio-... Que puede transformar calmar su sed de sangre, asi como romper el lazo del vampiro que lo convirtio? Transformandose en uno completo?_

_-pense que tu padre no te habia contado de aquella habilidad de la familia..._

_-no me lo conto el... Fue Kaname-kun...-fruncio el entrejo- hace 10 años, cuando eramos aun niños._

_-ya veo... asi es...-ladeo el rostro acariciando su cabellera-...no me digas que quieres arastrar a Zero al mundo de los vampiros?_

_-mamá, Zero ya esta en nuestro mundo-la miro a hurtadillas._

_-me refiero a que en verdad quieres convertirlo, en uno completo?- volteo a mirar a su madre, quien seguia jugando con sus cabellos. Siempre actuando de esa manera, tan infantil. Suspiro ligeramente._

_-lo amo...-dijo en un susurro._

_-no crees que es demasiado pronto para que digas que lo amas...-sonrio timida, haciendo que su madre volteara a verla completamente._

_-ya lo se... Que es demasiado pronto, que muchas persona estan en contra de lo que sentimos... Que papá... Tal vez se oponga... Pero...-su voz comenzo a quebrarse.-...te juro mamá... Que no he sentido esto que siento por el con nadie... Es... La persona indica.-sonrio ligeramente cayendo de sus orbes rojizos unas cristalinas lagrimas-lo amo tanto... Tanto... Que no se si pueda estar sin el..._

_-sabes que ella seguira siempre presente verdad?-asintio levemente_

_-lo se perfectamente, pero... Pero...-se limpio las lágrimas derramadas con el dorso de su mano-... Se que podre quitarla, se que puedo! Se que puedo quitarla del camino-susurro casi para si misma, tratando que aquellas palabras, sonaran con confianza. Confianza que no tenia.-quiero que este a mi lado... Por que... Los vampiros nivel E mueren tarde o temprano... No?-volteo a ver a su madre quien no se inmuto a dirigirle la mirada. Devolvio su vista a aquel liquido cafe que estaba dentro de la tetera, corto una de sus venas para encima de esta logrando que cayeran una suficiente cantidad de sangre. Las lagrimas continuaban cayendo, sabia que su madre tenia la razon, era verdad que Zero amaba demasiado a aquella mujer, que esa tipa habia sido el motivo de varias desgracias para ella y ahora... Lo atormentaban dia a dia, se detuvo admirando como la sangre se combinaba con el té, tomo una cuchara comenzando a revolver perfectamente aquella nueva sustancia. Mientras la herida en su venas se comenzaban a sanar por si mismas. Dejo la cuchara, y volvio a poner la tapa sobre la tetera, giro su rostro en direccion a su madre quien ahora tambien le miraba._

_-solo espero que no te arrepientas una vez que lo hayas convertido completamente..._

_-no lo estare...-afirmo con voz segura._

_-necesitaras entonces darle mas de tu sangre... Pero..._

_-pero?_

_-podra estar a tu lado... Tendra una vida como un pleno vampiro... Pero no sera una muy larga a menos..._

_-a menos de que?_

_-le proporciones parte de tu vida...-callo un momento su hija tratando de analizar todo esa informacion- si lo quieres para siempre en tu vida, tienes que hacerlo, a no ser que quieras que muera..._

_-que puedo...-sonrio su madre, desvaneciendose lentamente, la perilla de la puerta comenzo a girar lentamente, entrando a la habitacion el plateado quien miraba a la Arisawa de una manera detenida, presisa._

_-con quien estabas hablando?... Pregunte por ti a Kuniko-san me dijo que estabas aqui..._

_-no... No habia nadie..._

_-pero..._

_-seguramente escuchaste mal...-sonrio nerviosa, cerro la puerta al entrar completamente. Se acerco a la plateada, quien comenzo a acariciar su mejilla suavemente.-Zero...-susurro debilmente ocasionando que este la atrajera para su cuerpo, tomandola entre sus brazos. Se sorprendio ante ese acto por parte de Zero, pero... Se sentia tan bien tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentirlo suyo... Tan unico... Se separo ligeramente de ella, admirando sus orbes rojizos brillar de una manera tan hermosa... Recordandole a ella...- me senti muy sola sin ti...-sonrio ligeramente.-pedi a Kuniko-san que trajera la merienda.-lo tomo de la mano haciendo que se sentara en el mueble, mientras servia el te, y algunos aperitivos.-toma, es el tuyo...-solo sonrio tomando la taza de té entre sus manos, bebiendo aquel liquido..._

_-tiene buen sabor._

_-me alegra saberlo Zero-kun...-sonrió ligeramente, tenia que seguir, si queria que aquel hombre estuviera a su lado, tendria que convertirlo plenamente, no importaba si para ello tenia que dar incluso su vida... Por que él... Ahora era su mayor devocion..._

* * *

_**3 meses después.**_

_Finalmente, tenía su relación plenamente. Ahora podian verse plenamente, y mostrarse todo aquello que sentian, sin la necesidad imperiosa de temer a ser descubiertos... Habia pasado alrededor de 2 meses que su padre habia accedido a aquella decision de su hija, a su relacion con el plateado. Constantemente le daba su sangre en alguno de sus alimentos, poniendosela a escondidas de su padre y los demas, no podia permitirse que nada los separara, ni siquiera el tipo de sangre o los del nuevo consejo de vampiros. Su nueva vida a su lado era mucho más placentera, sin mencionar que su estado de salud había mejorado considerablemente. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, buscando ahora a su pareja… sonrió ampliamente al pensar que se habían ganado ese título fuertemente, con trabajo y esfuerzo, su manera de ver la vida era muy diferente ahora, antes tenía el temor de que fuese comprometida con algún otro sangre pura, para perpetuar su sangre, y ahora? Ahora tenía a su amado junto a ella, su padre no la obligaría a nada, de eso estaba plenamente segura, seria suya como de el de ella._

_Paró en seco al estar en la puerta de la alcoba de su novio, toco la puerta esperando alguna respuesta por parte del plateado y sin embargo, no contesto. Suspiro levemente, quería estar en ese momento con él. Abrió de todos modos, no había nadie, entro sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella silenciosamente. Miro alrededor, estaba ordenada, limpia, cada cosa en su lugar, sonrió plenamente, recordando la primera vez que había entrado a ese mismo lugar cuando Zero había llegado por cortesía de su padre. Se arrojo a la cama en un brinco, sintiendo el aroma de este embriagarla en una suave caricia, tomo la almohada que residía a un lado de ella, abrazándola. Felicidad solo eso podía sentir en ese momento, ese sentimiento la llenaba, la reconfortaba, levanto su mirada al burot de este, había cierto marco que le había llamado la atención deliberadamente. Se acerco a este aun en la cama tomando con sumo cuidado aquel objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras se tornaba un poco pálida, era el… era Zero, y la chica que apenas podía divisar atrás de él, intentando aparecer en la misma foto, sonrió nerviosa, tenía que haber algún motivo por el cual ella estuviera ahí con él… usaba un uniforme tal vez era una compañera? Cierto? Si eso debía de ser, una compañera, pero… por qué por más que quería auto convencerse de ello no podía? Salió sigilosamente con aquel marco entre sus manos a su alcoba, cuidando de no ser descubierta por nadie. Saco la fotografía, metiéndola a un caja de madera donde tenía muchas otras cosas. La guardo inmediatamente, sus manos temblaban lentamente, no se dio cuenta hasta que una gota cayo a la fotografía, se toco el rostro con una de sus manos… lloraba, porque alguna pensó que ella había sido quitada lentamente de su amado Kiryu, ahora tenía una gran duda disipada en su interior…_

* * *

_**2 meses después**_

_Todo había cambiado, un poco al su parecer, le había propuesto matrimonio, quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, que mas podía pedir? Su felicidad aumentaba día con día, su sentir, definitivamente no lo perdería, procuraría hacerlo feliz, así como el la haría feliz, los preparativos se habían iniciado ya, su padre no había objetado nada incluso se mostro complacido al saber que su hija se casaría con un buen hombre. Giro su rostro para ver a su prometido quien estaba en sentado bajo los cerezos leyendo. Sonrió ligeramente y no pudo evitar pensar en esa chica que la había visto en la foto y aunque no la vio plenamente, suponía que debió haber sido muy importante para él, desvió ahora la vista al anillo que residía en su mano izquierda, y por un momento, una opresión sobre su pecho se instalo._

_-dudas?-no tuvo la necesidad de voltear sabia quien estaba ahí._

_-solo pensaba en… esa chica que estuvo a su lado._

_-no crees que a estas alturas sea algo innecesario el hecho que pienses en esa persona… tu objetivo se logro, te casaras con él y pasaras el resto de su vida amándote-frunció el entrejo volteando a mirarla._

_-de eso quiero hablar contigo… mamá…_

_-que es lo quieres hablar?_

_-como puedo hacer que Zero tenga su vida tan larga con la mía. No quiero perderlo, quiero que se quede a mi lado, quiero que compartamos muchas cosas, y formemos juntos recuerdos, que riamos, soñemos e incluso lloremos juntos, quiero saber que puedo hacer… para que él se quede conmigo para siempre!-dijo haciendo énfasis a estas últimas palabras, su madre le miro analizándola, nunca la había visto tan decidida, sonrió ampliamente._

_- es un simple ritual, debes darle tu sangre, cosa que has hecho hasta ahorita, y después… debes besarlo con tu sangre en su boca de esa manera… él… se convertirá en un completo vampiro, no un sangre pura pero, si estará a tu lado por muchos años… siglos puedo decir. Asegúrate que sea todo eso en un momento crucial._

_-crucial?_

_-cuando tu relación pase por un momento inesperado, o que Zero esté en una situación de peligro, o en casos extremos… un caso de vida o muerte.- los ojos de la Arisawa se tornaron brillosos, se acerco a su madre poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, suspiro levemente, no importaba el precio estaría a su lado. Se levanto de ahí, fue directo al jardín, donde su prometido estaba apenas entrando se lanzo a sus brazos, recibiéndola, unas cuantas lagrimas descendieron de sus mejillas. Ocasionando que el plateado se extrañara._

_-que sucede? Sakura te encuentras bien?-no respondió solo movió su cabeza-Sakura…._

_-dime… que estaremos juntos para siempre…-el plateado se separo un poco de esta admirando sus orbes rojizos, sus mejillas teñidas de un tono carmín, sus delicadas lagrimas descendiendo.-por favor dime que estaremos juntos para siempre…-sonrió el plateado, inclinándose sobre ella, beso delicadamente sus labios, moviéndose al compas de un ritmo suave y preciso._

_-siempre…-se quedaron abrazos por un momento, sintiendo que algo estaba por suceder. Algo nuevo y… doloroso._

* * *

Siempre? Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, mientras sostenía a la Kuran por el cuello.-_siempre…_-escucho la voz del plateado resonar en su cabeza nuevamente. Y sin poderlo evitar unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender sobre sus mejillas.-por que…-pregunto esta al hombre que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.-por qué quieres estar con ella? Ella te lastimo, te hizo daño, y aun asi… dices que la amas?...

-Sakura… por favor…

-no te acerques!-grito al mismo tiempo que apretaba el amarre en la castaña-yo te di todo! Te di mi amor, mi inocencia, hasta… hasta tendremos un hijo juntos… porque quieres estar con ella? Por qué? Se supone que sería yo quien se casaría contigo, la que permanecerá a tu lado para siempre. Se supone… se supone… que ambos formaríamos una vida juntos…

-Sakura… deja a Yuki, ella no cuadra aquí…-formulo Kaname quien comenzaba a avanzar- es justo lo que hago, tú te metiste con lo mío, ahora yo hare lo mismo…

-si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Zero, te juro que tu querida y estúpida hermana pagara el precio!-el plateado alzo su Bloody rose contra ella, estaba… estaba a punto de atacarla?-que… que haces?-pregunto incrédula. La castaña la miro a hurtadillas, se sorprendió a verla, tan desesperada, tan frágil, como si las piezas de ella comenzaran a caer lentamente.

-no quiero herirte… solo quiero que dejes a Yuki… después, te prometo que la dejare, y estaremos juntos solo nosotros dos…

-hablas en serio?-pregunto suavizando el amarre de la castaña. Mientras este asentía, tenía dudas de que lo que dijera fuera falso, pero fue relajándose al mismo tiempo que comenzaba esta a dejarla ir, no conto que Kaname se adelantara, tomo la arma de Yuki, estuvo a punto de la nada a atacar al plateado, pero Sakura lo había salvado, se podía ver la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el castaño sobre ella, no era tan comparable, pero sus ojos brillaron tomando un escalofriante rojizo atrayendo un mueble bastante pesado contra el Kuran, salto hacia atrás, sintiendo un ligero golpe en su vientre, su respiración se torno algo agitada pero no importaría. Defendería a su amado. Ladeo su mirada al percatarse que no estaba a su lado, ayudaba a Yuki a incorporarse. Su entrejo se frunció notoriamente. Se acerco a ellos a una increíble velocidad, tomando a la Kuran de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que impactaba a un muro, esta la empujo a un lado, con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndola que diera vueltas sobre si misma, Zero se iba a acercar a esta pero fue interceptado por Kaname, quien a su paso todas las cosas iban desapareciendo, el plateado tomo su Bloody Rose, comenzando a disparar. Pero los ojos de este nuevamente brillaron.

-crees que esto me detendrá?... acaso no aprendiste la lección la ultima vez-frunció el entrejo, y su cuerpo dejo de moverse no podía por alguna manera hacerlo pero, su este simplemente no respondía!-ahora pagaras el hecho de haberme quitado a Yuki.

-Espera!-giro su rostro admirando a la Arisawa incorporarse con dificultad-… no lo hagas! Te lo ordeno…! No puedes herirlo! Estas bajo mi control!

-jajajaja…-rio altamente, causando una gran extrañez a esta- acaso crees que ese hechizo me detendría?

-pero… tu mejilla tenia la marca…

-ese hechizo es demasiado débil. Si querías mantenerme bajo tu control debiste haber encontrado uno más poderoso, sabes perfectamente que yo puedo transcender cualquier tipo de arma contra los cazadores de vampiros…

-déjalo ir!-se unió la castaña que corría a encontrarse con ellos. El castaño volvió su mirada hacia el plateado quien seguía poniendo resistencia, en el suelo residía una espada, la tomo, alzándola, desenvainándola, la plateada se acerco a este con sus largas uñas convertidas en acero atacándolo por detrás pero este previo el ataque, comenzo a avanzar ocasionando que este retrocediera se podia ver las chispas que se generaban a raiz de la fuerza que ambos ejercician, la tomo lanzándola a un lado de él con fuerza ocasionando que una herida en su cabeza, provocando que comenzara a sangrar. Dejandola incociente

-te dije que no interfirieras, te dije que yo lograria hacer mi lucha a mi manera... Lo siento Sakura, pero aqui termina tus movientos en estos juegos...-giro su cabeza mirando a Yuki cerca del plateado, apenas iba a tocarlo, pero la tomaron de los brazos con fuerza, mientras esta intentaba deshacerse de aquel amarre.

-lo siento Yuki-sama...-no necesitaba saber el por qué estaba Aido ayudando a su hermano, se removio intentando escapar. Mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-en cuanto a ti Kiryu Zero... Terminaras aquí y ahora...-tomo la espada, haciendola ligeramente hacia atras para tomar impulso. Abrio sus ojos lentamente intentando incorporarse. Ladeo su rostro encontrando aquella escena la plateada. Se movio de nueva cuenta pero no pudo...

-Zero...-susurro, miro a Kaname comenzar, a descender con fuerza en camara lenta.-Zerooooo!-grito con fuerza mientras las lagrimas descendian de sus mejillas.

Sintio una punzada sobre su pecho. Un peso sobre su persona se hizo eminente al mismo tiempo en que sus orbes se abrían a más no poder al ser presente de ello, sus cabellos plateados se habian alborotado... Incluso sus manos temblaban ligeramente tocando el metal de la espada. Y supo que el eminente final llegaba, sabia que ya nada seria igual, que la persona que mas amaba, no estaria mas a su lado, incluso escucho los sollozos de la Kuran, que intentaba en vano ir a su ayuda. Las palabras de Sakura, resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez... Y fue como si la luna y las estrellas desaparecieran, cayo al suelo, hincandose tratando de quitarse el peso de aquella espada con sus manos, la sangre comenzó a caer deliberamente al mismo tiempo que jadeaba, recordando aquellas palabras... _Siempre..._ Ahora parecian mas distantes... Mas lejos de la realidad, porque siempre... Es mucho tiempo y ahora... No lo pasaria alado de la persona que amaba, porque ahora… lo único que tendría, lo único que podría atesorar serian sus recuerdos…

* * *

bien que opinan? jajajaja si lo se muchos de ustedes querran matarme! TTvTT pero bueno **PROXIMO CAPITULO GRAN FINAL**! esten atentos porque ese mismo dia subire un fic que se llamara "**Me olvidaras**" y antes de que me digan si sera **100% Zero/Yuki**, aunque piensen lo contrario u.u' con respecto a Destinos la seguire, pero me llama la atencion que no interpretaran** lo que dijo Ichiru en el tercer capitulo**. Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias y demas :D

Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, estoy algo enferma (por no decir postrada en la cama ¬¬' lo se mi mamá exagera en todo, supuestamente tengo nada Gripa pero el doctor le dijo que tengo "alta la presion" y mi mama se saco de onda porque eso es raro en una chamaca de 17 años u.u' pero bueno) volviendo al tema que si importa! am... tal vez me tarde un poco, (digo ya saben como son mis tardads LOOL' ¬¬') pero bueno tratare de que sea lo mas pronto posible vale?

Reviews? :DD

los quiere y adora: **CiinD! :)**


	14. EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIOS

Niños. Este es el ultmo capitulo. Lo subi este dia, porque es mi cumpleaños, sin mencionar el hecho de que no sabia que hacer, asi para el final ya que no sabia como expresarme, creo que eso le pasa a los que se encariñan con la historia y no quiere que terminen pero... miren... finalmente llego el final y ahora solo espero que le guste.

sinceramnete me costo mucho esta vez escribir. Solo me queda agradecer su dedicacion al leer mi fic. Asi como ser pacientes al momento de las actualizaciones, aquella vez que me hackearon mi cuenta y todo. GRACIAS POR TODO LOS AMO :)

Sayuri-10009, Taormina, Yahiro, Tania, guest no tengo las palabras suficientes como para expresar mi agradecimiento por siempre dejarme Reviews, asi que dejare que sea el mismo fic quien diga aquellos que siento. Espero que sea de su agrado, las quiero a montones. :) simpre sera asi, como tambien a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas Ich4, Sayuri-10009, Taormina y sliper-moon.

antes que nada **GRACIAS POR LEER**~!

* * *

**~EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS~**

Cayeron los botones de cerezo, de una manera bastante magnifica, elegante y con cierto aire de tristeza, era raro ver que aquel cerezo abriera en esa época del año, donde la mayor parte solo podía caer nieve. Reinaba un ambiente claro, con ciertas brisas frías y secas, la mayor parte de los arboles se mantenían ocultos por gruesas capas blanquecinas, sin mencionar aquel desacierto crepúsculo dejando que la noche llegara tan precipitadamente y que dejara un color azulejo inundar aquel paraíso blanco mientras esto esperando los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol, para poder mostrar aquel verdor tan esperado. Y sin embargo, aquel cerezo seguía esparciendo con plenitud sus hermosos pétalos blanquecinos que parecían poder pasarse por copos de nieve. Cayo un pétalo blanco cerca de aquella mujer que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín mirando aquel paisaje tan bello, comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta, hasta llegar a aquel hermoso cerezo que seguía dando sus pétalos a caer como si llorara por algo. Unos cuantos cayeron en frente de ella, miro como estos caían majestuosamente sobre ella, tomo entre sus manos delicadamente mirándolo detenidamente.

-Sakura…-volteo está dejando que sus cortos cabellos se movieran suavemente sobre ella.-que haces aquí… sabes que es muy peligroso que estés aquí a estas horas.- miro a su padre quien se mostraba intranquilo siempre se mostraba de esa manera con ella, siempre…

-pero papá, quería venir a ver el cerezo.

-el cerezo?-asintió levemente su hija.

-es como si me hablara- volvió a darle la espalda mientras se acercaba a tocar el tronco del árbol ligeramente. Cerro sus ojos suavemente, mientras sonreía tristemente.-… es como si… tratara de decirme algo… algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Pero… debe ser solo mi imaginación cierto?- volteo a ver al hombre que tenia enfrente, se acerco este a la pequeña, beso su frente suavemente abrazándola fuertemente, estrechándola entre sus brazos, era verdad lo que decía no era simple tontería, pero simplemente no dejaría que la verdad fuera expuesta de una manera tan abrupta.

-deberías entrar, hace frio…

-jajajajaja…-se separo del hombre quien le miraba con una gran devoción, como un padre siempre sentiría por su hija.- no hace tanto frio, además, me gusta estar aquí, en la noche a ti no?

-me inquieta que algo podría pasarte.

-papá esta bien, sabes que ya no soy tan débil como antes, ahora soy más fuerte… además…-se separo de su padre comenzó a girar sobre si misma bailando entre aquellos pétalos blancos, una suave brisa recorrió el lugar reconfortándola. Sintiendo que todo que aquella sensación la invadiera por completo.- me gusta estar aquí, me encanta sentirme de esta forma, a ti no?

-Sakura…-el llanto de un bebe hizo que esta se acercara a su padre, quien le miro detenidamente, aquella linda niña, su princesa, aquella que había sufrido el hecho de crecer sin saber nada de su madre biológica. Y sin embargo, seguía sonriendo ante la adversidad, seguía su camino, seguía sin retroceder.

-debe ser Ichiru-kun, iré a verlo…-corrió a la entrada de la mansión donde la perdió de vista. Suspiro levemente, comenzó a avanzar, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una mirada sobre el, una penetrante mirada que sin necesidad de voltear podía sentir una infinita tristeza y amargura. No se giro ni nada solo se quedo allí sintiendo la suave brisa brotar de la nada, hacia él, cerro sus ojos, de manera mecánica metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón. La nieve comenzó a descender levemente, mezclándose ahora con los pétalos. Recordando aquel día en que todo había cambiado.

* * *

**Flash back**

Su respiración se volvió bastante pesada mientras intentaba sacar aquella arma de su cuerpo, había caído sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que sus plateados cabellos le tapaban parte del rostro, el ambiente se impregno de aquella dulzona esencia tan trivial y perfecta, su cuerpo temblaban de una manera casi inexistente. Levanto su mirada percatándose que el castaño le miraba con un profundo odio y repugnancia, mientras en su rostro surco apenas una visible sonrisa, los presentes miraban en silencio aquella escena, Yuki sintió en sus mejillas un ardor y un profundo dolor en su pecho. No era verdad lo que sus ojos le estaban enseñando, no era verdad que estaba al borde de la muerte. No podía… simplemente no podía ser, aquella criatura que había amado con locura hasta las últimas consecuencias moriría? En verdad lo haría? Dejaría a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo?, acaso el sacrificio que habían hecho, sería solo un recuerdo más que atesoraría? Todas aquellas preguntas se instalaron en su mente mientras intentaba liberarse del amarre que propiciaba Aido.

Finalmente logro sacar aquella arma que tenía en su cuerpo, tirándola de lado, y la sangre recorría su pecho a conciencia, mientras levantaba su mirada, aquellos ojos parecían atravesarle sus sentido y su alma, ladeo su rostro encontrándose con la castaña que miraba con terror aquello. Su mirada parecía perdida, tal vez a causa que habia perdido algo de sangre. El hecho que ahora podía sentir que perdia el calor de su cuerpo, que a medida que pasaba los segundos cada vez mas frio, o que aquella herida en su pecho que ardía de manera desmesurada. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la Arisawa, trato de contener su llanto, pero era casi imposible el no hacerlo. No estaría con esa persona que siempre soñó, aquella que le mostro el mundo, las estrellas… la vida. Aquella vida que había soñado con el plateado, nunca llegaría, no llegaría a ver a su hijo creer, tenerlo entre sus brazos, amarlo, sentirlo, quererlo. Un leve quejido se instalo en su voz ya quebrada. Mientras este miraba a ambas mujeres alternamente. Su mente quedo en blanco automáticamente al escuchar aquel golpe mortal. Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar donde todos los presentes residían.

-Zero…-susurro la plateado al intentar acercarse a este. Yuki miro como escupía sangre, y a pesar de intentar limpiarse, todavía podía verse un rastro de sangre sobre su mentón. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más difícil, le costaba mantener un ritmo normal. Intentaba controlarlo, pero no podía. Una mano se instalo en su pecho tratando de parar en vano la hemorragia. En su mente la llevo inmediatamente a sus palabras, aquellas que casi juro sentirse en el cielo en cuanto las escucho de sus labios por primera vez _"me harías el honor de ser en mi esposa?" _. Aquel beso que se otorgaron después de aquella proposición. La manera tan delicada en que sus miradas se encontraban, como brillaban de una manera tan fascinante, las palabras de ternura, las expresiones de amor, los abrazos, las caricias… las entregas de amor. Los detalles… era cierto, ya no lo vería, no lo sentiría, olvidaría todo de él? sus ojos tan expresivos, su rostro, sus labios. Su calidez embriagándola hasta sentirse única? Aunque no quería llorar, aunque no debía permitirse que alguien más viera a través de ella, alguien que no fuera Zero. No podía hacer más, tenía que dejar salir aquel sentimiento que pedio a gritos salir.-te amo…-susurro apenas. Dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran sobre sus mejillas libremente.

-Sa…kura…-susurro Yuki al mirar como aquella persona que siempre se mostro fuerte ante cualquier adversidad se rompía en pedazos. Se rompía y cada fragmento de ella parecía desvanecerse con la brisa helada que comenzaba a entrar allí.

-no pensé que lo amaras tanto…-ladeo su rostro ahora mirando a aquel hombre… sonrió de manera burlona, enfrentándolo.

-te dije que si alguna vez llegara a conocer el amor verdadero… daría todo por esa persona… aun si eso incluida mi vida…-sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras el plateado que estaba atrás de ella, miraba anonado aquella escena tan sangrienta, temblaba al igual que Sakura. Antes de que el Kuran pudiera hacerle algún daño, la plateada se arrojo contra el plateado dejando que el golpe cayera sobre ella… y no en Zero.

-Sakura… por… qué?. Por qué?...-tartamudeo el plateado.

-dijimos… que siempre estaríamos juntos recuerdas?...-hablo con dificultad la plateada, este intento acercarse a ella, y cuando estuvieron juntos le dedico una mirada lastimera. Escucho una leve risa burlona por parte del castaño.- deberías ver bien… lo que pasa Kaname…kun…-este frunció el entrejo al ver como los ojos de esta brillaban de una forma casi espeluznante, giro su rostro percatándose que Aido permanecía en el suelo inconsciente, Yuki no estaba allí, intento buscarla con la mirada, no tenia rastro de ella y antes que pudiera reaccionar. Recibió un golpe en su pecho, y la sangre caía a los costados de él, en su ropa, su rostro. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, bajo su mirada hasta su pecho, que lo atravesaba una pequeña mano. Una que era muy conocido por el…

-que… demonios- no termino de hablar, ya que la Arisawa lo interrumpió.

-te dije que mi poder… era más fuerte que el tuyo… o no… Yuki-chan?

-… lo siento…-murmuro, antes de sacar su mano, miro con rencor su cuerpo, cayó al suelo arrodillado. Tratando de comprender como se había suscitado aquella situación. No lo comprendía, no podía. Ella no podía estar haciendo esto. Se suponía que compartieran una vida juntos, por toda la eternidad siempre juntos, se mostrarían el amor que se profesaba el uno al otro. Formarían aquella familia que le había arrebatado a ambos, y sin embargo parecía que todo sus planes se irían…

-solo hice que su fuerza de voluntad… fuera más… grande…-se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma. Kaname ladeo su rostro mirando como Sakura le devolvía una fulminante mirada.

-Yuki…

-no puedo compartir mi mundo a tu lado… ya no.-cerro sus ojos, el castaño dejando que aquella sensación de vacío recorriera su cuerpo. Se recostó en el piso, dejando que su sangre fuera esparcida por todo el lugar que ocupaba su cuerpo. Intento buscar con su mano a la castaña y sin embargo esta no le dio ese pequeño y ultimo capricho.-…entiende… no te amo…no quiero estar contigo, intentaste matar, a la persona que más amo en mi vida.

-solo quería que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre…

-siempre es mucho…

-lo sé… pero quería, que pudieras compartir conmigo ese pequeño capricho. Porque no quería perder ante nadie. No quería que te alejaras… de mí nuevamente.

-tú lo provocaste…-murmuro.

-te amo, Yuki.

-adiós… Kaname-sempai.-sonrió por última vez, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en pétalos, desapareciendo, dejando que todo de él, quedara en el olvido, llegando a convertirse solo en eso… un recuerdo y solo eso, se dejo caer, sintiendo las amargas lagrimas recurrir a ella. Dejo escapar varios sollozos. Lo había matado. Había matado al último familiar que le quedaba. Había dejado ir a una persona muy importante para ella. Que la había marcado como un objeto. Que la había manipulado para su "bien"… se había liberado. Esa era la única verdad que debía aceptar. Finalmente se había liberado de ese peso que había cargado por algún tiempo en sus hombros.

-aagghh…-gimió la plateada, ladeo su rostro Yuki mirando como Zero le ayudaba a soportar su peso. Esta se levanto de su lugar acercándose a ambos. Sakura se acurruco en su pecho. Cerrando sus ojos levemente.

-no… no… no! Sakura despierta! Por favor, no te vayas…-suplico en vano el plateado al mirar como esta se iba. Una lagrima dejo caer del plateado sobre ella. Abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver aquel brillo en sus ojos por última vez. Una de sus manos se la llevo a la boca, mordiéndolo lentamente, succionando su propia sangre. Se intento incorporar con ayuda del plateado. Y antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo más… lo beso. A pesar de estar en frente de Yuki. La Kuran no hizo ningún gesto que detuviera al plateado. Este accedió a aquel último beso. Pausado, a un ritmo suave y único. Delicado, mostraba todos sus sentimientos en este. Pero… tenía un sabor diferente… uno conocido para él, sintió algo resbalar de su barbilla, miro a hurtadillas a Yuki quien miraba sorprendida aquella escena, se llevo una mano hasta aquello que sentía resbalar su piel, examino aquella sustancia… rojiza… sangre… intento separarse de ella. Pero esta con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba no se lo permitió. Una vez que este bebió toda su sangre… se separo de ella.-por…qué… Sakura.

-tienes que vivir… mucho mas… si quieres estar con Yuki-chan…

-que, que dices… Sakura…-la castaña se acerco a esta, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-…intente en vano, intente….aghh.-hizo una mueca de dolor-quitártelo. Pero no pude… un sangre pura vive más que un humano… que un noble… que cualquier otro.

- que quieres decir?

-Zero… intercambie mi vida, por la tuya…

-qué?

-se que moriré y….

-no digas esas cosas, tendremos un hijo… y…

-descuida, el estará a tu lado…

-que quieres decir?

-nació hace unas cuantas semanas… te mentí…porque quería que estuvieras conmigo… por eso… por eso quiero que vivas mucho tiempo, y que lo veas crecer, que le des amor por ambos… y que… que… compartas esa felicidad con Yuki-chan…

-Sakura…-susurro apenas para sí misma la castaña

-se que te hice daño… y que no puedo remediarlo, pero tampoco te pido que trates de entenderme... Solo, no lo dejes, por favor, quedate a su lado.-se acerco a este besando su mejilla rozo su poel ligeramente.- mi padre esta con nuestro hijo...

-viviras lo estoy seguro de ello...

-mi tiempo... Se acaba...-la imagen de ella comenzo a desvanecerse, convirtiendose poco en petalos. Y unos brillos apareciendo de la nada. Imagino a su madre en la misma posición pero abrazada por el hermano de Zero. Siempre pensó, que eran tonterías las despedidas, decir "adiós" era demasiado fácil, solo tenía que pronunciarlas, sin sentir algún sentimiento. No sentir emociones, sin lágrimas o atrajeos alguno. _"un adiós… es algo que duele más que cualquier otra cosa, no significa un hasta luego…sino un hasta nunca…"_ las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez. Se acurruco más en su pecho. Sintiendo ese calor llenarla a conciencia.

-este es el adiós...?-sonrió levemente, mientras un ligero suspiro se escapa de sus labios, algo ya pálidos por la pérdida de sangre.

-...siempre... Cierto?-una de sus manos se instalo en su mejillas, este la tomo entre una de sus manos. Frunciendo levemente el entrejo.

-siempre...-sonrió benévolamente.

-te amo...-susurro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran automáticamente. Y su cuerpo desapareció por completo. Dejando sus brazos vacios, y su mano en su mejilla, tratando de comprender que era lo que sentía en ese momento. Yuki se acerco a este, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Ambos sonrieron melancólicamente.

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-pensé que no volverías .. Sakura...-la mujer dibujo una sonrisa melancólica salio de su escondite dejando que sus suaves cabellos comenzaran a jugar con el viento. Y que los pétalos y los copos de nieve se combinaban dando una hermosa vista, se fue acercando lentamente, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente entre ambos.

-tenía que ver a nuestra hija.-se volteo a verla, seguía siendo la misma, su mirada, sus facciones, su estatura, el elegante porte que mantenía. Mientras esta miraba al plateado, había madurado mucho, su rostro ahora marcaba su rasgos masculinos, su cuerpo, se veía más musculoso sin llegar a lo ostentoso. Incluso en sus ojos se veía que el dolor que durante mucho tiempo había mantenido había desaparecido.- ya está bastante grande.

-fue su cumpleaños recientemente.

-lo sé…

-se parece mucho a ti, sabes

-saco tus ojos.

* * *

**Flash back**

-todo estará bien Zero.-la castaña, le tomo la mano al mismo tiempo que este suspiraba, toco la puerta de la gran mansión. Apareció una mujer de edad avanzada, quien le permitió la entrada a ambos jóvenes. Entraron, y la mujer los condujo hasta el despacho del hombre a quien buscaban. Tocaron la puerta y con leve "adelante", procedieron a entrar. El plateado miro al hombre detenidamente quien les daba la espalda a ambos.

Sintió que el miedo mezclarse con la decepción. Cerro sus ojos intentando en vano controlarse.-mi hija te amo de verdad…

-Ishida-sama…

-te dio su vida. Te dio un hijo… su amor… sabes siempre supe que la pequeña Kuran que esta a tu lado, era la mujer que en verdad amabas, pero ella siempre fue demasiado necia. Le dije que te dejara ser feliz con Kuran-san desde el principio, pero nunca accedió. Mira ahora las consecuencias de sus actos…

-yo…

-no digas nada Zero, deja que continúe. Es verdad que mi hija tuvo hace poco a tu hijo, me entere porque el doctor familiar me llamo, fui por ella y el nuevo miembro de la familia. Sabes, después de todo lo que paso, no estás en posición de pedir quedarte con este ser nuevo. No tienes derecho.

-Arisawa-san tal vez tenga razón.- inquirió Yuki- tanto Zero como Sakura-san cometieron muchos errores, y se que soy el motivo de muchos de ellos. Pero… pero creo que si Sakura-san quiso que Zero viniera por su bebé, es por algo no? Es verdad que ya no podrá tener a su lado a su hija, pero debe comprender, que debe tener el amor de su padre… el amor de Zero… debe estar a su lado… y…-se volteo el hombre dejando ver aquel pequeño y frágil ser entre sus brazos, y unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-sé lo que hizo mi hija… soy muy consciente de ello… solo te pido, que mi nieta… no cometa esos errores…-el hombre se acerco a ambos, Zero tomo con sumo cuidado a su bebé.

-es…

-una niña…-completo Yuki. La pequeña tenía muchos rasgos de la plateada, sus cabellos, su rostro, la manera graciosa de bostezar, abrió lentamente sus ojos… violeta, los ojos de él. Una leve lagrima recorrió su mejilla abrazando posesivamente a su pequeña hija, miro a Yuki fugazmente a quien beso delicadamente en sus labios.

-cuídenla… con su vida.

-así será…

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-quieres hablar con ella?

-de hecho quería hacerlo contigo. Sé que no debería, abrumarte, ni nada de ello.

-no nos hemos visto en 12 años, Sakura…-la plateada se sonrojo. Tantos años se había mantenido lejos de él y de su hija? Sonrió melancólicamente, comenzó a a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa. Sabia cual era la razón de haberse mantenido de esa manera. 12 años se decían fácilmente.

-lo siento, sé que no debería molestarte, pero quería decirte… que te amo. Tal vez sea algo tonto y estúpido decirlo a estas alturas. Pero… quería saber cómo estaban… Sakura, tu… tus hijos con Yuki-chan…

-están bien… gracias.

-papá…!-se escucho un grito a lo lejos de ellos, este giro un poco su rostro percatándose que venían alguien rumbo a su dirección. Volvió su mirada hacia la plateada que lo miraba tiernamente.

-anda… te llaman.-se acerco a esta, besando su mejilla, se giro sobre sus talones, encontrándose con aquellos pequeños que estaban ya a su lado. La plateada que había estado con él en el jardín. Y un castaño de su misma edad. Ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones por el esfuerzo que habían ejercido.

-que paso.

-queremos que entres el abuelo acabe de llegar, verdad Kaname-niichan- el pequeño asintió levemente. Mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-ya voy- ambos volvieron a correr en dirección a la entrada de la residencia, mientras una castañas de hermosos orbes rojizos salía, con un bebé entre sus brazos. Se acerco al hombre cuidando de no despertar al pequeño. Le dedico una linda sonrisa, besando sus labios delicadamente.

-con quien hablabas?

-solo… recordaba.-la tomo de la cintura, abrazando a su mujer. Mientras miraban como salía el Arisawa en compañía de sus "nietos" sonriendo amenamente.

-estas arrepentida… Sakura?-la susodicha volteo encontrándose con su madre quien le miraba con una ligera capa de melancolía.

-no me arrepiento de amarlo.

-seguirás viéndolo desde aquí?

-hay he pasado 12 años mirando como es feliz con Yuki-chan y los demás. Creo que es hora de decir finalmente adiós.- sonrió de sobremanera, dejando que los últimos pétalos cayeran sobre la familia Kiryu. El plateado levanto su rostro percatándose que Sakura le sonreía ampliamente, y unas cuantas lágrimas se desbordaban de sus mejillas. Le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera, la castaña se volvió hacia el lugar que miraba, estaba Sakura allí… y su hermano, quien también sonreía. Un ligero suspiro se dejo salir de sus labios.

-es hora de irnos… no es así. Sakura?

-tenemos que dejarlos ser feliz Kaname-kun…-este asintió al mismo tiempo en que ambos se desvanecían. La pareja intercambiaron miradas, al mismo tiempo que se unían en un beso apasionado. Porque su amor finalmente pudo ser más fuerte. Al final y solo al final… ambos lograron ser felices…

-quien diría, que finalmente estaríamos juntos.- esta sonrió ampliamente, mirando a sus hijos quienes reían, Ishida mirando con infinito amor a la plateada, quien se imaginaba a su pequeña hija.

-yo sabía que al final estaríamos juntos… siempre lo supe… aunque.

-aunque?

-nunca imagine que todo empezaría por "El recuerdo de tu adiós"… Yuki…- sus ojos se abrieron, destilando sorpresa, para después sonreír. Y era verdad. Aquel recuerdo se había suscitado en más de una forma. Había cambiado todo ese adiós… había hecho que sus vidas tuvieran un final… tan diferente y tan parecido que al final los unió. Aquel lazo que nadie nunca más rompería, aquel en donde su mundo dejo de ser solo suyo y paso a ser compartido, en donde su corazón ahora le pertenecía como siempre debió ser. Y el dolor que siempre había sentido el plateado se había disipado gracias a su amor. A sus hijos, a todos. Ahora sentía una infinita felicidad, no se podría comparar con el vacio que siempre sintió estando rodeado de varias personas. Solo podía ver ahora el futuro a su lado. Un futuro por el cual siempre pelearía, miraron en dirección al cielo reconfortándose mutuamente… porque para ellos… el "adiós" no significo un hasta nunca. Sino… un hasta luego… y ahora… podrían disfrutar juntos, de su amor eterno.

* * *

y el FINAL se dio. espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Espero con ansias sus opiniones vale? recuerden que estan en plena confianza de decirme que les gusto y que no. Y les tengo una sopresa, ya esta tambn el otro fic de Zero/yuki "me olvidaras" espero que les guste. :D

reviews'? si andelen xser mi cumple vale? ;)

los quiere y adora: CiinD! :)


End file.
